Twenty Words
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Klaine challenges! Twenty random words, all used in a oneshot challenge. Trips to the zoo, baking, maid costumes, spontaneous dates, shopping, a bunch of AUs, even glimpses at Kurt and Blaine's future family!
1. This Hangover is Worth it

**A/N- This is a challenge I forced my BFF Semper Fi Sweatshirt to give me. She gave me 20 random words, which I will put in bold as I use them in the story. And it's Klaine! Hooray! The twenty words to be used in this story are: wonder, blanket, beer, stove, sweatshirt, apple, marker, blue, dog, smile, face, mad, water, sun, desk, chair, sock, amazed, snow, run. This is gonna be complicated...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, but I don't :(**

Kurt stared at Blaine, who had planted himself on top of his **desk**. "Blaine, I'm trying to do my homework." The older boy just smirked and pulled something out from behind his back. A six-pack of **beer** was in his hand, and an evil smirk was on his **face**. Kurt's jaw dropped. He didn't know whether to be **mad** or slightly **amazed**. "Blaine Anderson! Where did you get that?"

Blaine laughed. "I have my ways."

"I thought you were supposed to be the responsible type, not the 'let's have alcoholic drinks even though we're minors' type." Kurt shook his head and tried to go back to his homework, adding, "Besides, I don't drink." He shuddered at the blurred memory of throwing up on his guidance counselor, and Blaine just shook his head.

"I won't be mad if you throw up on me." Blaine hopped off the desk, kneeling beside his friend. " And I promise, I won't let anything bad happen. I won't let you make drunk calls, or use a **stove**, or drown, or **run** into walls or anything like that."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Why are you expecting such weird things to happen to me?"

"I've been to some crazy parties in my day..." Blaine looked off into the distance wistfully, but soon returned his gaze to Kurt. He gave his friend a warm **smile**. "Really Kurt, it'll be fine." He popped one of the cans out of the plastic, handing it to Kurt.

Kurt pursed his lips, but took the beer anyway. Turning those **blue** puppy **dog** eyes toward Blaine, he asked, "You're sure nothing bad will happen?"

"Kurt, I would never let anything bad happen to you. I'd rather die than see anything bad happen to you." That brought a smile to Kurt's face. He popped the top of the can and took a tentative sip of the caramel liquid. His pink lips puckered, but he took another and was soon gulping down the drink. "Whoa, slow down, Kurt."

"It doesn't taste as bad if you drink it really fast." His cheeks were already as red a ripe **apple**. He took his second can and climbed out of his desk **chair**. Kurt dragged Blaine to the floor with him, and soon they were leaning against one another as they drank. Blaine watched Kurt with **wonder** as the small boy drank greedily. Kurt's head dropped to the dark haired boy's shoulder, and he sighed heavily. "Blaine?"

He was giving Blaine the most adorable look, and the older boy wished he would say something loving. "Yeah?"

"Pass me another one." Blaine obliged, and Kurt moved on to his last can. Well, his last can before he started taking one of Blaine's unopened ones.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

Blaine's face fell. He was hoping Kurt would admit some of his feelings after being intoxicated, the feelings he kept secret to so many people. That, however, had not happened yet. "I don't know. Take of your **sweatshirt** or something." Kurt nodded and peeled off the gray sweater, then looked absently at his socks. Kurt leaned forward lazily and plucked each **sock** from his feet, laughing while he wiggled his toes.

Blaine could help but laugh too. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"I'm not-" Kurt sputtered as a loud hiccup escaped his lips. He giggled. "I'm not cute the rest of the time?" His words were slurred, and he was watching his hand run up and down Blaine's chest.

"You're cute all the time." Blaine said, holding Kurt's chin in his hand. He could hold his alcohol pretty well and he hadn't had much to drink, but that didn't mean his feelings didn't cloud his actions once in a while. If Kurt wouldn't admit anything, he would have to make his emotions clear instead. Blaine leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on each of Kurt's soft cheeks, then one on his nose that trailed to his lips. Kurt may have been a little drunk, but his thoughts were clear at this very moment. This. Was. Perfect.

* * *

Kurt groaned, rolling on his side. His head thumped to the beat of his heart, which quickened considerably when he saw a sleeping Blaine next to him. Kurt smirked and rolled out of from under his blanket, trying to smooth out his crinkled shirt. _Never again will I sleep in one of my Alexander McQueen shirts_, he thought to himself.

Kurt walked to the bathroom in the back of his dorm, passing by a smashed beer can that was a **marker** of the night before. The countertenor turned on the sink, waiting for the **water** to become warm to the touch before splashing it on his pale face.

Blaine stirred from the other room, making Kurt smile. He walked back towards his bed, groaning again when he passed the window. The **sun** was gleaming against the **snow**, blinding poor Kurt and making his head pound. He climbed back into bed and Blaine's eyes opened as he felt the frame shake.

"Good morning, cutie," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around the brunet. "Got a hangover?"

Kurt winced, snuggling closer to the boy he loved. "Totally worth it."

**A/N- Review review review! And leave me some more words, I'll continue this as long as I keep getting challenges!**


	2. A Bad Day Turned Good

**A/N- Another challenge, this one from Jeraina. The next set of words is: match, high, butter,** **experience,** **habit,** **cradle,** **forward, grin, jewel,** **mattress,** **bad, edge,** **hug, kick, nothing,** **quick,** **outside,** **rock,** **warning,** **advance. Here we go!**

"Oh, shit!" Kurt looked around in the dark frantically. The kitchen of his apartment was completely black. "Blaine?"

"I know, I know. I'll get the candles." He felt a warm body brush past, and Kurt leaned against the **edge** of the counter to give Blaine more space to move. The fashion student looked out the window as he waited, noticing the streetlamps **outside** were off too. The couple had gone through this **experience** more than once and had developed a system for when the power went out, so this wasn't so **bad**.

A flame flickered beside Kurt's face, and he smiled across the glowing **match** at his boyfriend. "Thank you." He pulled Blaine into a **hug**, and let Blaine's hands trail down to his hips before resting there. "My big strong man, lighting up the kitchen."

A **grin** spread across Blaine's face, and he tightened his grip. "Anything for you." He looked down at the bowl Kurt had set on the counter top. "What were you making anyway?"

"Well, I _was_ baking cookies, but that train has left the station at this point." Kurt dug the wooden spoon deep into the mixture, flipping and turning it until there wasn't a clump of flour left in sight. "Wanna eat the dough?"

"Oh, why not." Blaine smirked and opened his mouth, letting Kurt toss in a clump of cookie dough. He could taste the **butter**, sugar, and chocolate chips, all blended to perfection. "You are an amazing baker," he slurred, trying to talk through the sticky dough. Kurt laughed, serving himself a spoonful.

"I know. What do we do now?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, whose skin glowed in the dim lighting. He started to **cradle **Kurt against his chest as he thought deeply.

"Why don't we take this cookie dough," he said, scooping another helping, "And sit in bed and talk."

"Ew. Talking? Why on earth would I want to talk to you?" Blaine pretended to be shocked by Kurt's words and flicked cookie dough on his boyfriend's face. "Hey! No fair, I was kidding!"

"Yeah, you better be." He winked at Kurt and passed him the mixing bowl, pushing him **forward** toward the bedroom. Blaine continued his playful **advance** on Kurt until they finally reached the creaky **mattress** in their shared bedroom. "Sit, mister."

"Okay, okay." Kurt plopped on the bed, scooting to the right side out of **habit**. Blaine was **quick **to join him, throwing his weight on the left side before pulling the brunet into his lap. Kurt snuggled closer, loving how comfortable he felt around his boyfriend. "So, how was your day?"

"Good, I guess. My music theory professor gave my composition a bad grade, but on the whole it was a good day." Blaine absentmindedly started stroking Kurt's arm with his fingertip. Soon the spot was completely numb, but Kurt didn't mind. "How was your day?"

"Not that great." Kurt mumbled, letting his head drop against Blaine's chest.

"I figured. You always bake cookies when you're upset."

"Yeah, and even that failed." He picked up the spoon and dropped it, letting the wood clank against the metal bowl. "Now I've got a big bowl of dough."

"Hey, don't knock the dough!" Kurt smirked and gave him a sharp **kick**. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No making me laugh when I'm annoyed!" He said, crossing his arms. "Are you going to ask why I'm upset?"

Blaine sighed. Anything to please his little diva. "Why are you upset?" He asked, turning them so they were on their sides. Kurt readjusted himself so that they were spooning as close as possible before continuing.

"No one liked my newest design."

"What? You mean the sweater with-"

"Yeah, that one. Not even Mercedes liked it! Everyone said it would be too flashy for most guys, and it would never sell." Kurt rolled his eyes, thinking back to all their judgmental faces. "That's complete bullshit though! What self-respecting fashionable male _wouldn't _want a **jewel**-encrusted sweater?"

Blaine held back quiet laughter. "I can't think of anyone who wouldn't want that." He ran his hands through Kurt's hair, something only he had the privilege of doing. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"No. There is absolutely **nothing** on the planet that could make me happy. My masterpiece has been rejected." Kurt rolled over and did a face plant into his pillow.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, rolling Kurt over. He wanted them to be facing for this. "Because I think I have something that might cheer you up."

Kurt sighed, doubting his boyfriend's words. "Alright, you can try. But don't expect much." Blaine grinned and, without **warning**, climbed out of bed. He ran to his dresser and opened the sock drawer, throwing random pairs on the ground before coming upon the most distasteful yellow socks imaginable. "Oh god, Blaine! _Those_ are supposed to cheer me up?"

Blaine laughed, more excited than he had been in a while. "No, it's what's inside of them." He turned his back to unravel the socks. To Kurt's annoyance, the dark haired man was taking his sweet time. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands!"

Kurt rolled his baby blues, but soon obeyed. He felt the rushing **high** of waiting for a surprise, then something small dropping into his open palms. "Can I look now?"

"I have a question first." Blaine was glad Kurt couldn't see the goofy, but nervous smile on his face.

"Okay, shoot."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" Kurt's jaw dropped, and his eyes opened in an instant. There in his hand sat a little engagement ring. The band was white gold and held a strip of tiny diamonds, each **rock** seated in a perfect, tasteful row.

"I hope you like it. I've had it for a while now, and I've been waiting for the right time." Blaine was talking a mile a minute, turning even more red with every word. "I was actually gonna take you out to dinner, but we were so comfy and close and that's when I feel the best, when I'm close to you, so I thought-"

"Blaine!" Blaine's eyes darted back to Kurt, who laughed and leaned in to kiss his quivering lips. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?" Blaine's dark eyes lit up, and they locked onto Kurt's. "You aren't mad that I didn't take you somewhere fancy?"

"Sweetie, I'd marry you if you proposed in a freakin' gas station. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine's smile grew wider, and he pulled Kurt in for another kiss while effortlessly sliding the ring on his fiancé's finger.


	3. Overdressed for the Zoo

**A/N- Woohoo! More words, these ones from busybee6563! This set includes: grass,** **lick, crisp,** **tingle,** **car,** **scratch,** **lonely, giraffe,** **laces, dirty,** **blank,** **light,** **flag,** **stroked,** **cut,** **jump,** **lovely, green,** **tender,** **hold. This one seriously makes me think of the zoo... Maybe it's the giraffe reference.**

**By the way, I'll give all my love to anyone who can spot the AVPM reference.**

Blaine circled his **car**, opening the passenger's side door before Kurt got the chance. Bowing, he extended his hand to the boy inside. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, but took the help anyway. "Thank you, good sir."

"You're welcome, madame." Blaine said with a snicker, earning himself a glare. He tried to cover his bad joke with a compliment. "Did I mention you look **lovely** today?"

Kurt smirked, giving himself a once-over. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his lean thighs. They tucked into **light **purple ankle boots, which matched his cotton v-neck perfectly. Kurt wasn't wearing a single accessory and had minimal amounts of product in his hair. It was probably a bit too flashy for the zoo, but in all it was toned down compared to Kurt's usual tastes. The compliment had been genuine. Blaine always thought Kurt looked good.

Blaine then looked down at his own outfit, realizing he didn't look particularly dapper today. His hair was unruly without it's usual gel, and his **dirty** jeans could certainly use a wash. Even his sneakers were old and tattered, the **laces **frayed beyond repair at the ends. Blaine felt a little ashamed that he hadn't bothered to look good, but Kurt liked it. It gave off this 'I just rolled out of bed and I don't give a fuck' attitude, something he never got to see in charming Blaine Anderson.

"So, you ready to go in?" Blaine pointed at the ticket booth and gave Kurt's arm a gentle tug. The boy nodded and took Blaine's hand as the two bought their tickets.

"This'll be great. I haven't been to the zoo in _ages_," Kurt said dramatically. "When was the last time you were here?"

Blaine laughed. "About two months ago. Wes, David, and I came to see the baby chimp."

Kurt smiled. His boyfriend was so adorable. "We'll have to go see that later. Let's just walk for a bit." Blaine nodded, letting Kurt lead the way. He listened with interest as Kurt talked about all the times he had gone to the zoo with his mom before she died. Blaine knew Kurt's mother was a **tender** subject, and he was happy that his boyfriend was comfortable enough to open up about it to him.

They kept walking through the wide paths, peering into the expansive cages. A tiger roamed not far from the boys, and Kurt swore one of the elephants was having a staring contest with him. Both Blaine and Kurt agreed, however, that the peacock was a favorite of theirs.

"Oh my Gaga! I'm totally taking a picture of that," Kurt said, pulling out his iPhone. He snapped a photo of the bird, who was practically posing for the camera. Kurt grinned and set it as the background on his phone. "Perfect!"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, very gay pride-esque."

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking Blaine's hand again. "Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

They kept walking until Blaine saw the **flag **perched on top of the monkey house. "Kurt! Monkeys!" He took off running like a five year old, leaving Kurt to walk hurriedly after him. Blaine threw open the doors, and the sounds of ape calls and broken conversations echoed from the building.

When Kurt finally caught his overenthusiastic boyfriend, Blaine was leaning over the railing for a closer look at a tiny chimpanzee. The way it looked around with a **blank** stare and began to **scratch** it's fluffy head was too cute for words. "Aww! Can we-"

"Steal it?" Blaine's eyes grew wide, and he gave Kurt a hopeful smile.

"Actually, I was going to ask if we could send a picture to Wes and David. I'd rather not get arrested for stealing an animal that could kill me."

"Hey! I've only heard one story about that happening, and that lady probably didn't deserve a chimp in the first place!" Blaine crossed his arms and **cut **Kurt off every time he tried to argue his point. "Don't deny me this fantasy, Kurt. Maybe I _want _a mildly vicious animal with opposable thumbs that throws it's own-"

"Okay! I get it!" Kurt laughed. "To each his own, I suppose. Ready to go?"

"Are you sure we can't take him?" Blaine asked, pouting his lip. Kurt gave him a pitiful smile and a quick kiss.

"Not on your life, Blaine. Now let's go, I'm getting hungry." The older boy agreed, letting Kurt lead them to the doors opposite the ones they had entered through. The exit led down a new path, and Kurt and Blaine passed more animals on their way to the zoo café.

A **lonely giraffe **watched the two walk by, it's large eyes more sad than Kurt thought possible. He slowed down to look at the spotted creature. "Hey there," he said, not caring if talking to a giraffe would be considered weird. "What's your name?"

"Kurt."

The reply made both boys **jump**. They hadn't noticed one of the zookeepers, a blonde woman with a kind face, behind the tall gate. She seemed surprised by their reaction. "Really, that's his name. Kurt." Kurt (the human one) smiled, immediately feeling an affinity for the animal. The woman noticed, and she smiled too. "Would you like to feed him?" She fished in her pocket for a plastic bag full of apple slices.

Kurt and Blaine nodded, each reaching through the gate to take a few slices. The giraffe craned it's long neck over the top of the gate, begging for a taste. "**Hold** out your hands, he won't bite." The hoisted their palms in the air and felt a wet tongue lap at their fingers. In one **lick**, the giraffe had managed to eat a handful of the **crisp** red slivers. When the treats were gone, Kurt the giraffe wandered away toward some **green** leafy trees, his hooves imprinting the **grass** as he walked.

Kurt dropped his hands to his sides, refusing to wipe giraffe spit on his jeans like Blaine did. "So... Why is Kurt ignoring the other giraffes?" He glanced around the area, noticing three other giraffes that moved in a pack without the fourth.

"We aren't quite sure," the zookeeper replied, brow furrowed in confusion. "He just doesn't enjoy the females, I guess."

Blaine stifled his laughter, while Kurt pretended to be very serious. "Oh. How strange."

"Yeah, it's been getting a little aggravating. He's the only male we have, and we're trying to impregnate one of the females, but he just won't go near them!" She looked exasperated. "We're going to try and impregnate her from the lab, but in the meantime we've bought another giraffe from Winnipeg."

"That's in Canada." Blaine said, trying to hold back giggles. "So, another male giraffe?"

"Yeah, he should be here within the week. We're actually holding a contest to give him a new name." The woman pointed toward a nearby pavilion with a small book resting on the table below it. "It's free to enter, if you'd like to give it a go."

Kurt thanked the woman, giggling as he and Blaine ran to the pavilion. Kurt leaned over the table to write in the book, and he felt a warm hand go up his shirt. Blaine gently **stroked **Kurt's back and planted a kiss on the back of his neck, making Kurt's spine **tingle**. He giggled again and wrote _Blaine_ down in the book. Giraffe Kurt deserved his own Blaine too.

**A/N- Gay giraffe? I think yes. Review, and leave more words!**


	4. Kurt's a Princess

**A/N- Okay, these words are for IfOnlyLoveWasLikeTheMovies87, and she asked for these words:** **Disney,** **pink,** **soft,** **fall,** **laugh,** **pillow,** **page,** **love,** **rain,** **chocolate, nudge,** **eyes,** **bowl,** **toes, lay,** **warm,** **guitar,** **smile, tease,** **dark.** **I love that you wanted a Disney one, you can ask anyone and they'll tell you I'm a Disney whore like my mother... She has passed the curse on to me, and I must add that I had Mulan songs stuck in my head the whole day, so this challenge felt appropriate. Enjoy! And leave more words!**

"Okay, let the **Disney** marathon of the century begin!" Kurt began flourishing his hands and dancing, adding emphasis to how truly girly this weekend would be. He hopped back to the couch and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine had the urge to whimper as Kurt's **soft **skin brushed his, but he covered it with a cough. He didn't want to embarrass himself by thinking it was more than an accident.

Kurt laid back with his head on the arm of the sofa. He had brought Blaine home with him for the weekend, promising that they would watch all of his favorite Disney movies. Even if that meant they wouldn't sleep for the next few days. They were kicking off Friday night with Snow White, because Kurt felt they should appreciate all the princesses in the order their movies were created. The classic opening credits began to play, and Kurt curled his pale **toes **under Blaine's thigh for warmth. He was thankful his dad wasn't in his bedroom to see this, or he would've receive another "talk" just for putting his feet on someone.

Blaine couldn't help but notice how dangerously far up his thigh Kurt's toes seemed to crawl. He was doing anything to distract himself from Kurt nonchalantly wiggling his toes while they were _so damn close to- No Blaine, quit thinking about that._ He grabbed the oversized **bowl** of popcorn and crammed a handful in his mouth, and he scanned the floor for the Red Vines and **chocolate**. Kurt gave him a **smile**, just noticing his popcorn-filled cheeks. "Don't choke."

That one sentence made a very, _very _dirty thought pop into Blaine's head. So, of course, he started choking. "Oh my Gaga!" Kurt thumped him on the back with the heel of his hand, and Blaine coughed until his **eyes **teared up. "Grilled Cheesus Blaine, don't start crying now. This movie isn't even that sad!" Kurt gave him a playful **nudge**, trying to lighten the mood after Blaine's popcorn fiasco. Blaine tried to **laugh**, but ended up coughing again

"Sorry-" Cough. "Kurt. I guess I get really emotional when it comes to my princesses." Blaine's cheeks turned a goofy shade of **pink** as he tried his best not to wheeze again.

Kurt sighed dramatically. "I know exactly what you mean." He turned back to the movie, but soon started talking again. He always did find Snow White a little boring. "You know what my problem is with all these fairy tales?"

"All of the princes like women?"

Kurt laughed. "Okay, my other problem with them. I don't think it makes much sense at the end, when they run away with the prince. They barely know these guys!" He said, rolling his eyes. "They could be evil, or untidy, or bad in bed, but they would never know that because they just met them!"

Blaine considered Kurt's words. "I guess you're right. How can it be true **love** if they don't know anything about each other?"

"That's exactly what I mean!" Kurt nodded frantically, glad that someone finally understood. "You wouldn't go around saying you were in love with someone you don't know a thing about. I think when you're in love, you should know even the most random details that don't even matter, just because you _want to know them_. Does that make sense?" Blaine nodded, but Kurt just sighed this time. "Oh, what do I know? Maybe I should take a **page **from Snow White's book and run off with the first guy to ever kiss me while I'm sleeping. Aurora did it too, maybe it really works."

Blaine wanted to say something in response, but didn't really know what would be appropriate. What he wanted to say was, _Well if that's your plan then you should fall asleep soon. _That seemed a bit too straightforward though. Blaine chose to sit in silence instead, and his thoughts began to trail away to what Kurt had said earlier. He knew all sorts of random things about Kurt. Like how he loved the smell of **rain**, but hated being in the rain because it made his hair frizz. He knew that if Kurt were to **tease **you, like he had done to Blaine may times before, it either means he likes you a lot or hates your guts (there was often a very fine line between the two when it came to Kurt). Blaine knew that Kurt liked how he could play a lot of instruments (not to toot his own horn, but how many mandolin players do you know?) but he liked it the most when Blaine played the **guitar**.

He could keep that list going for days. Hell, Blaine could write a book titled All There is to Know About Kurt Hummel. So he was way better than one of those princes, right? Blaine decided at that moment to do something that would either work perfectly or blow up in his face. Hopefully not the latter. "Kurt?" The younger boy turned to look at him, his blue eyes glassy from the dim light of the television. "**Lay **down with me?"

Kurt tried to hide his smirk. "Alright, I suppose. You better not fall asleep though!" Blaine sighed like that would be the hardest thing in the world, but he agreed to Kurt's terms. Kurt watched Blaine's **dark** curls **fall **to the **pillow** behind him. He curled up against Blaine's **warm **body, snuggling as close as possible. "Better?"

"Much." They laid there in comfortable silence, watching the evil queen read from her thick spellbook. Blaine could feel Kurt relaxing into him, and he knew he had to ask him something very important before the boy nodded off to sleep. "Kurt?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt hummed, staring at Blaine from behind drooping eyelids.

"Would I make a good prince?"

Kurt giggled sleepily. He was always a little _too_ honest when he was tired. "You'd be an amazing prince. I'd run off with you in a heartbeat, even if I didn't know you." He rolled over then, burrowing his face so far into Blaine's chest that his next words were barely audible. "It helps that I do know you though. Now I can call it love without feeling like a silly princess."

Blaine was so thankful he wanted to jump out of his seat, but refused to wake up the now sleeping boy. Then he remembered what Kurt had said earlier. Putting a gentle hand under Kurt's chin, he lifted the boy's lips to his own in a feather-light kiss.

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered open one last time. "Mmmm. My prince."


	5. Where's Your Shell?

**A/N- Next challenge, this one for Chidori R. Fullbuster. This set includes:** **ghetto,** **gangster, fluffy,** **lemon,** **igloo,** **turtle,** **pistol,** **sexy,** **tennis,** **pants,** **strawberry, fire,** **snitch,** **baby,** **green,** **suspenders,** **bedazzled, skirt, studded,** **eyeliner.** **Enjoy, and don't forget to leave more challenges! When I run out this whole this is kinda over, which would make me sad! :(**

**Oh! And this one references Chris Colfer's amazing sai sword abilities! *swoons***

"Hurry it up, Blaine." Kurt grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and started dragging him toward Santana's house. "We're already late." Santana was hosting a costume party for all the gleeks, so of course they had to invite Kurt and Blaine too. The Dalton boys had driven for just over an hour or so to make it to her house before things went into full swing.

"Kurt, please. You have no right to rush Harry _Freakin' _Potter." Blaine brushed at the collar of his flowing black robes and adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses. One robe pocket held a wand, and the other held a plastic Golden **Snitch**. Kurt didn't understand how Blaine's nerdy Harry Potter memorabilia could be so adorable, but seeing his boyfriend like this was somehow a turn-on.

Puck was the one who finally answered the door. He laughed as the golden liquid in his red plastic cup sloshed over the rim, and pulled Kurt into a bear hug when he saw him. "KURT! Buddy, I missed you." Kurt was taken aback by Noah's sudden warmth towards him, but figured it was just from the alcohol. After hugging Blaine too, Puck turned back to Kurt and gave him a long look. "Kurt, you're costume is super gay," he said with a giggle. Oh dear. He had never heard Noah Puckerman _giggle _before. He was more drunk than Kurt had first thought.

"Well, Adam Lambert _is_ gay, Puck. It seemed fitting." He looked down at his **bedazzled** leather jacket and dark washed skinny jeans, which slipped into a pair of **studded** boots. His **eyeliner **was, needless to say, flawless, and Blaine thought Kurt looked unbelievably **sexy** (which was the main reason for this particular costume choice). "Who're you supposed to be, anyway?"

"I'm Raphael!" Puck pulled a red bandana over his eyes and looked down at his tight **green **t-shirt. "You know, from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

Kurt laughed as he looked at Puck's back. "If you're a **turtle**, where's your shell?"

Puck shrugged. "Didn't really think it was that important. I've got his sai swords though!" He grabbed the forked swords by the handles and threw one up in the air, trying to do a strange, drunken juggling act. Luckily, the swords were fake and clattered to the floor harmlessly. "Damn. I can't really figure these things out."

Kurt picked one up off the floor and slowly took the other from Puck's grasp. He began spinning them at an amazing speed, barely even focusing as he threw one in the air and caught it with precision. "Not something you learn in a day, Puck. Or do drunk, for that matter." Kurt stopped abruptly and walked passed the football player, dragging a very surprised Blaine with him.

"That was... amazingly hot." Kurt blushed, and Blaine leaned in for a quick but forceful kiss. They separated at the chorus of intoxicated catcalls behind them, and Kurt got the chance to look at all his friends for the first time. Mike, Finn, and Artie were wearing the same costumes as Puck, but with different weapons and orange, blue, and purple headbands, respectively. Lauren was dressed as some sort of Eskimo (or something that would live in an **igloo**_**, **_Kurt didn't really know the difference) and was talking loudly with Quinn, dressed as Barbie, in the corner. Tina sat fondling a drink on the couch, wearing vampire fangs and a cape the color of smoldering **fire**. It was Brittany's costume that really caught his attention though.

"Britt? Sweetie?" He approached the blonde slowly, like you would a wounded animal. He gave her skin-tight pink leotard and **tennis **racket a confused look. "What are you supposed to be?"

She smiled at him. "I'm a chiropractor!" His eyebrows shot upward and knit together in confusion. "You know, those people who can bend their bodies in funny directions."

Kurt had almost forgotten how Brittany was very confused by long words. "You mean a contortionist?"

"Oh, is that what it's called?" Kurt nodded, and Brittany laughed airily. "Oh. Anyway, wanna see me fit my whole body through this thing?" She held up the racket, but it still had all the wires in the frame.

"Brittany, I think you need to open up the circle first," Blaine said, trying not to laugh.

"Really? That would explain why it wasn't working..." She wondered off to go find scissors, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone again to look at all their friends. Soon Kurt caught sight of Mercedes laughing and telling a story to Rachel, who looked completely uninterested.

Rachel watched the gleeks with pursed lips, looking like she had been sucking on a **lemon**. She gave them all disapproving looks, her alcohol days long behind her. Kurt gave her a similar look, because that poodle **skirt **was most definitely behind _everyone_. Well, at least everyone with good taste. He approached his two friends, and Mercedes immediately perked up at the sight of friendlier faces.

"Hey guys!" She was dressed as **Strawberry **Shortcake, with a bright pink dress and **fluffy **red wig. The childlike costume had a strangeness to it when paired with the plastic cup in her hand. "Kurt, **baby**, I missed you sooo much! What took ya so long ta get here? Oh my gosh!" A look of surprise spread across her face. "You and Blaine weren't fooling around and lost track of time, right?"

Blaine turned a deep shade of red, but Kurt laughed it off. "No, Cedes. Speaking of which, where's Santana and Sam?"

"Oh, I can assure you, you don't want to know," Rachel cut in with a scowl. It was amazing how well her 1950's costume matched her 1950's attitude. _Seriously? _Kurt thought. _It's a party. I seem to remember you getting smashed at one and jamming your tongue down my man's throat._ But he didn't say it out loud. Now was not the time to get in a petty fight with Rachel Berry. He merely shrugged and grabbed two drinks, handing one of the overflowing cups to Blaine.

An hour (and countless drinks) later, a very drunk Kurt finally saw his hostess and her boyfriend. He hadn't even noticed that her bedroom door had been closed the whole time, but now he and Blaine watched as she did a tipsy walk into the living room with Sam in tow. They wore matching costumes, probably picked by Santana, who was always trying to seem **ghetto**. Sam was dressed as a **gangster**, his blonde hair tucked into a stylish fedora that matched his pin striped suit and **suspenders**. He twirled a plastic **pistol** in one hand, the other held between his girlfriend's long acrylic nails. Santana seemed to be dressed as... well, to put it plainly, she looked like a stripper. There may have once been more to the female mobster costume, but it had long since been removed.

"Hey, Santana. Hi, Sam." Kurt approached them, knowing even in his drunken state that it was impolite not to speak with your hostess at least once. "Great party!"

Santana let out a breathy giggle, and Sam smirked like he was keeping a juicy secret. "I know it is. And just to let you know," she said, leaning close to his ear, "There are like, five bedrooms around here. And none of them are occupied at the moment." She winked and dragged Sam away again, probably to score more booze. Kurt laughed to himself at what the girl had said, and Blaine took notice.

"What'd she tell you?" He asked, watching Kurt's smile grow. The brunette merely grabbed him by the robes and tugged him down the hall, into a random room. _Shit. Closet._ But then the thought, and the irony behind it, made Kurt laugh hysterically. It was perfect. "Kurt, what're-"

He cut Blaine off with a sloppy kiss, which the older boy immediately fell into. Groping hands pulled away pieces of their costumes, and Kurt was reaching for the waistband of Blaine's **pants** when Blaine decided to pull away.

"Do you really wanna do this right now? What if one of them walks in on us?" He aid the last part with a giggle, imaging Rachel or Finn's faces upon finding this little scene.

Kurt giggled too. "That's half the fun!" He pushed cleaning supplies and an ironing board out of the way, pressing Blaine's back to the wall. "Besides, I think I might have a thing for sexy wizards. And you don't find them too often..."

Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt in for another long kiss. "Well in that case, we better make the most of this."


	6. Activities of a Saturday Afternoon

**A/N- Next set was a request from Kizilee. This set includes: sigh tongue** **shelf** **darkness** **hair clutch** **chair** **stars** **smile** **knee** **play** **homework** **battery** **retail deep** **roll** **eyelash** **melt wooden** **next.** **Enjoy!**

Kurt was going crazy. His mind was racing with great ideas for decorating the new apartment he and Blaine shared, but he couldn't focus on a single one. Blaine clicking his **tongue **on the roof of his mouth was too distracting. "Blaine, I know shopping for décor wasn't your first choice of activities for the day, but could you stop clicking your tongue? It's really, _really_ annoying."

"Sorry," Blaine said with a **sigh**, shuffling his feet down the long aisles of a local Walmart. "Wouldn't want to distract the design genius.

"Good, because the design genius wouldn't want to smack you in the face with this thing." He held up a **wooden shelf **they had picked out earlier (meaning Kurt picked it out and Blaine went along with it) for their bedroom. "He wouldn't want to ruin his boyfriend's cute face."

"Said boyfriend prefers handsome, smashing, or dapper. Not cute." Blaine folded his arms like a child, making his look far more adorable than dapper. Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine on the cheek, making the older boy **melt** at the touch.

"I'm sorry. You're very handsome." A **smile** broke the mock anger on Blaine's face, and he allowed himself to be dragged down another aisle. Soon, they passed a giant sign that read '**Retail **Goods at Low Prices'. Kurt made a face at the cheap materials and ugly prints, but Blaine made a dash for one of the sweaters in the back.

"Kurt, look at this!" He held up a maroon v-neck with bright blue trim, colors similar to his old Dalton uniform. "I neeeeed this!"

Kurt's nose crinkled. He was literally _repulsed_ by this sweater, similar to how he was repulsed by most of Rachel's wardrobe. "Blaine, where would you even wear that?"

"EVERYWHERE!" He shouted with a laugh. "IT'S AWESOME!"

Blaine swore he could see Kurt's eyes **roll** from across the clothing section. "Maybe **next** time, sweetie. We aren't here for clothes today," Kurt said in a motherly voice. Blaine looked dejected, but put the sweater back and walked away. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You owe me a sweater." Kurt rubbed his boyfriend's back and started walking again, Blaine following close behind like a sad puppy.

"Now we just need..." Kurt looked down at his list, scanning it for anything they had missed. "Oh! We need batteries."

"What kind?"

"I don't know. Just grab a couple of everything." Kurt waved his hands in the direction of the batteries, which were next to a cash register.

"Every kind? Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "When the hell will we use a 9-volt or a C **battery**?"

"What if you were dying, and the only thing that could save your life was a C battery, but we didn't have any. And you died, all because you didn't want to buy the freakin' batteries I told you to buy."

"Alright, we'll get the batteries!" Blaine said, raising his hands in defeat. "Just get in line, crazy."

* * *

Blaine threw the shopping bags on the couch and flopped down beside them. Kurt wasn't far behind him, and he dropped a bag full of supplies on the floor before sliding into a nearby **chair**. They sat in silence for the longest time, until Blaine finally decided it was time to get up.

"Gotta go do my **homework**," he said, rubbing his eyes. Kurt got up to follow him, and stood behind his boyfriend quietly as he sat down behind the desk in their room. Blaine tried to ignore him and study his thick college textbook, but after a while it started to get creepy. "Was there something you wanted?" He asked, turning his chair to face Kurt.

Kurt nodded and climbed slowly into Blaine's lap, each **knee **straddling a thigh. "I wanted to thank you for going with me today. I know it wasn't how you wanted to spend your Saturday, but I really appreciate it." Kurt batted his eyes, each **eyelash** curling to a seductive perfection. Blaine knew Kurt was trying to **play **around, but now was not the time for fun.

"Kurt, really, I've gonna finish my-" He was cut of by Kurt's lips on his own, pressed together so hard the he saw **stars**. Kurt started to **clutch **at Blaine's curly **hair**, and the boy beneath him gave up on fighting it. He let Kurt's flitting tongue pass over his teeth, let his nimble hands work his t-shirt off his body while barely breaking contact. Kurt started kissing and biting at the newly exposed skin, and Blaine took the opportunity to wheel his chair over to the light switch. He flicked it off and pulled Kurt's body closer to his. In the **darkness**, it didn't matter that he had work to do. That was what Sunday night was for, right? Saturday afternoon was for something completely different.


	7. So, So Much

**A/N- Oh, this challenge intrigued me. It's for EddiesGirlx, who requested these words: priority** **complicate** **love label** **monthly shoot** **outside** **hug** **paranoid thinking picture** **odd** **glee** **house Oscars** **impossible more** **party** **convincing high. I feel like you were going somewhere with these, and I probably went in a completely different direction... But if I was off, then I guess that's okay. That's the point of these words, right? It's all open to interpretation. Don't forget to leave me more words! Enjoy!**

Kurt sat on his bed, flipping absentmindedly through his **monthly** issue of Vogue while secretly watching Blaine. It was amazing how he couldn't care less about the photo **shoot** of male models in front of him when this boy was in his **house**. But he was mentally cursing himself, wishing he could focus on the magazine's black and white **picture** spread. He shouldn't be **thinking** about Blaine like that, a relationship with him was obviously **impossible**.

Blaine looked up from the textbook in his lap, catching Kurt's observant eye for the first time. "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side in an obliviously seductive way. _Damn_.

"No, nothing." At least, nothing Kurt would admit... But there was definitely a problem with him, something he wasn't willing to share. Blaine could tell, the boy's lies were never very **convincing**. In the short time he had know Kurt, they had become best friends, and he made it a major **priority **to make sure Kurt always told him the truth.

To be honest, Blaine was a little **paranoid**. Well, more than a _little _paranoid. His relationship with Kurt had seemed strained ever since that **party **at Rachel's. When he kissed Rachel downstairs in her fathers' **Oscars **room, he knew he had hurt Kurt. God, he shouldn't have even gone to their **glee **club's party. It was all a big mistake, and now Kurt hated him forever and they would never run off and get married and adopted a bunch of babies and- _Okay, I need to stop for a minute_, Blaine thought to himself._ Maybe I'm completely wrong..._

Now it was Kurt's turn to be a bit worried. "Blaine? Are _you_ okay?"

Blaine thought about it for a minute, eventually shaking his head. "No. Can I ask you something?" He needed to get this off his chest, before the weight of his thoughts crushed him.

Kurt seemed taken aback. "Sure..."

"What would you **label** this?" Blaine asked, trying to sound serious and nonchalant at the same time.

"Label what?" Kurt replied. He already knew what Blaine was referring to, but he wanted clarification.

"Us. What would you label us?" Kurt blushed at his friend's words and looked **outside **his window to try and hide it.

_Clearly I'm madly in __**love **__with you. What an __**odd**__ question to ask. _But Kurt chickened out, choosing to reply with, "You're my best friend, of course." He glanced at Blaine from the corner of his eye, but couldn't tell what his facial expression meant. "Why... why do you ask?"

"I've just been curious lately. Things have seemed a little off these past few weeks, I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Oh." Kurt's face fell. "Alright then." He understood. Blaine didn't want to **complicate **things between them. He was probably just checking to make sure Kurt wasn't crazy for him.

Blaine saw Kurt's despondent look at immediately regretted his lie. _How can I expect Kurt to be honest when not even _I _can do that?_ "Alright, that's a lie," he said, climbing off Kurt's couch and sitting down next to him on the bed. "What I really wanted to say was, I think I want **more**."

Kurt's mouth hung open slightly. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "I know that I've hurt you, but letting that happen was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. I promise, I never wanna do anything like that to you again." He took a deep breath and continued. "I- I really like you, Kurt. A lot. Would you-" He was cut off by a pair of thin arms snaking around his neck in a tight **hug**. He laughed, trying to ask the question again. "Kurt, would you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt felt like he was on an amazing **high**, millions of miles away. "I would love that," he said, staring into Blaine's eyes. "So much." Blaine smiled, keeping eye contact with Kurt as he leaned in closer, closer, and closer still. He planted a feather-light kiss on the younger boy's pink lips, sealing the deal with the boy he loved so, so much.

**A/N- Not my best work, but I guess I'm happy with it for writing it while I'm half asleep... Paranoid is really what threw me off, it took a while for me to work that in there and still get the story to make at least a little sense. Thanks for reading, and again, leave more challenges!**


	8. Spontaneity

**A/N- I figured because this one only has ten words (which I'm completely fine with, I don't care about the number very much. I've actually got a big idea that I'll mention at the end of this chapter, it's gonna be FABULOUS) I could bust it out pretty quickly and post another later tonight if I've got enough time. This one is for Kizilee, who requested: spontaneous** **pizzazz** **frog** **magnet** **lamp** **dimple** **clock** **hands curl soft** **counter.**

**A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! If you plan on leaving a challenge, please do not use the word pizzazz. I'm pretty sure this is one of THREE DIFFERENT STORIES that all include that word... Yes, pizzazz is an amazing word, but it can be a tad obnoxious to use in multiple stories. Please try and request new words guys, it's no fun if I get the same ones every time!**

Kurt loved a lot of things about Blaine, but there were some things about his boyfriend that he wished were different. For one, Blaine was never **spontaneous**. Kurt just wanted Blaine to come up from behind him and kiss him until he's knees went weak, just because they felt like it. But _no_. Blaine was too much of a gentleman for that, and he always needed to plan things.

This was what he was trying to explain to Mercedes as he laid on the bed in his dorm, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. "I just want a little **pizzazz**, you know?" He asked into the phone. She made a sound of agreement and Kurt sighed heavily. "I love him, I really do. But it seems like we're always doing the same thing! Sit on my couch, watch a movie, and kiss a little because Blaine 'doesn't want to rush me.'"

"And that's very sweet of him," she replied, sounding a bit agitated. "He's just looking out for you, baby. No need to get upset with your boy."

"I know." He sighed again, completely oblivious to the sounds of someone outside his door. "I shouldn't get so worked up about this, but is it too much to ask to be swept off my feet?"

Blaine stood outside the door, trying to be quiet. He had heard every word. Blaine knew that he should knock and go inside to watch Rent with Kurt like they had planned, but now that just seemed... boring. Maybe it was time to give Kurt a thrill... Blaine ran back down the hall to his dorm, hoping Kurt would know to come after him.

* * *

Kurt looked over at his **clock**. It was 9:17, and he was starting to get worried. Blaine always came to his room at 9:00 every Friday night, so they could watch a movie together. That's how it had been for months now, even before they started dating. The only time Blaine had missed this was because he was too sick for Kurt to go near him, not wanting to wake up the next morning with a runny nose and a **frog** in his throat.

But he had just seen Blaine a few hours ago! He could not have gotten sick that easily. Kurt sighed and rolled off the couch, smoothing out his cotton t-shirt and sweatpants. If Blaine wasn't coming to him, he was going to Blaine. Kurt walked swiftly down the hall and found his boyfriend's room, banging his fist against the door rapidly.

"Blaine? Are you in there?" The door swung open suddenly, and there was Blaine with a smirk on his face. "There you are, where the hell-" Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. He cupped Kurt's face in his **hands**, his thumb stroking against that **dimple** he loved so much. Kurt made a noise of confusion and tried to pull away, but Blaine was too fast for him. He pressed their lips together with new intensity, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back to pull them together like a **magnet **to metal. Kurt let out a whimper and reached up to grab Blaine's **soft** hair, letting it **curl** between his pale fingers.

Blaine pulled away just long enough to pull Kurt through the door and shut it behind them. Then he reattached himself to Kurt, his lips finding the boy's neck this time. He ran little kisses and bites across the smooth skin, listening to Kurt pant. "Blaine, what're you-"

"What?" He asked between kisses. "I'm not allowed to be spontaneous?" Kurt sputtered a little, realizing that Blaine had heard his conversation with Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

Blaine pulled away and gave Kurt a strange look, laughing a little. "Do I look upset?"

"Well, no, but-" He was cut off again by Blaine's lips against his own, a tongue forcing entrance into his lips. They parted with ease, and soon Kurt lost all rational thought as Blaine moved him from the door to the **counter **bedside his bed. He swept the **lamp** off the table and lifted Kurt by the ass, propping him up against the wall. Kurt let out a moan, and Blaine felt confidence surge through him.

"Shirt off. Now." Kurt let out a breathy giggle, excited by this domineering side of his boyfriend. He peeled off his shirt with a shiver, and let Blaine take to exploring his chest. They had never really gotten this far before, and it was a rush to say the least.

"Blaine?" The boy heard the worried tone in Kurt's voice, and he stopped immediately. "I'm loving this right now, really, and we can keep doing it, but... can we still watch Rent?"

Blaine laughed, running his hands across Kurt's chest. "I knew you secretly loved my plans. Put your shirt back on and get the movie."

**A/N- I kinda wanted this to be a lemon but then I would have to change the rating and posting them makes me nervous and blah blah blah. Anyway, here's my super cool idea! If I can reach 25 chapters in this thing, I'd like to do something special. So on top of my normal 20 word challenges, I'm taking requests for a challenge with 50 words! If you send them to my inbox, I'll pick the best one to use as the 25th chapter, and then use any other ones for the 50th if I'm lucky enough to make it that far. So keep sending in 20 words, and try giving me 50! You never know, I might pick yours... as long as you don't ask for pizzazz...**


	9. Shopping Spree

**A/N- As I said in chapter eight, here is another post for today. This one is for HPJellicleCat, who requested: exquisite** **suave win****k cuddle** **strength** **comfort** **ocean** **curiosity** **voice fingers letters** **scent smile mixed tape trophy luminous sacred celestial thankful joy. This one was interesting, I never**** really expected to get a challenge with a word like celestial... Just fyi, I love smart words like that, so brownie points to anyone who can give me a challenge with words like that. Enjoy, and leave challenges! And see the author's note at the end of chapter 8 if you haven't already, I really wanna get started on that and I need some options to work from.**

**And a note to my dear Semper Fi Sweatshirt: Where's mah hello kitty challenge? Don't makes me bite yous.**

"Oh my Gaga, this fabric is **exquisite**!" Kurt ran his hand across the Burberry sweater, letting the **ocean** blue cashmere slide through his **fingers**. "It would look so good on you. This is your color, you know."

Blaine mumbled something about preferring red, but dropped the comment as soon as Kurt took the sweater off the rack and held it up to Blaine's chest. The sudden contact with this boy gave him a **celestial** bliss, and colors suddenly didn't matter. But the pressure of Kurt's hand against his chest was gone as soon as it began, and Kurt hung the sweater over his arm. "You'll have to try that on later."

He nodded, letting Kurt throw another sweater across his arm and lead him through the store. When he had told Kurt he needed help finding new clothes, the countertenor had immediately jumped on the opportunity to give Blaine a makeover. So, wanting to please his friend, Blaine flew them out to New York City for a weekend shopping trip.

That was starting to seem like less and less of a good idea though. He had officially been in Bloomingdale's for an hour and a half, but it didn't look like the torture would end any time soon. That is, until Kurt couldn't possibly hold another piece of clothing.

"Blaine?" He looked up from one of the many price tags on a pair of jeans he was being forced to carry and met Kurt's eyes. "Can you try these on soon? They're getting heavy."

Blaine laughed. "We could've stopped at any time, you know."

"I know, I just got a little... carried away." Kurt gave him an apologetic **smile** and started walking towards the back of the men's department. He politely asked to have a room opened for the two of them, and one of the workers led them to a large fitting room. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and dumped all of the clothes on the back of a chair.

"This is gonna take forever," Blaine said, looking at the mounting pile in front of him. "Better get started." Kurt nodded and turned to leave, but Blaine grabbed him by the wrist with gentle **strength**. "You don't have to go."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine tried to cover up his mistake. "I mean, it'll go faster if I don't have to leave the room to show you an outfit."

Kurt was a bit suspicious, but soon caved in. "True," he said as he moved the clothes from the chair, plopping himself down in their place. He gave his **sacred** hair a quick fix in the mirror, continuing, "Alright, let's get started then. How about..." He stared at the clothes next to him on a small bench, pondering what to choose. "This," he said, holding up a jacket made of supple brown leather, "and this." He held in the other hand a pair of dark wash straight leg jeans. Blaine took off his jacket and threw the new one on over his gray shirt. Then, **thankful** that Kurt wasn't paying attention, he slipped off his tattered jeans and pulled the dark ones over his black boxer shorts.

When Kurt's distracted eyes finally turned back to Blaine, he was pleasantly surprised. "Well, don't you look **suave**," he said with a **wink**. Blaine's face turned bright red, and all of the songs off his "I'm in love" **mix tape** (yes, he made mix tapes for whatever mood he was in) began to play in his head. He had a feeling of extreme **comfort** now, and easily began shedding off layers of clothing for Kurt.

The next outfit was a beige pullover and navy pants. Blaine took the clothes and quickly put them on, not noticing the sly glances Kurt would occasionally give him. Kurt thought his friend looked amazing, and the **luminous **smile Blaine gave him only added to the effect. Blaine looked like a prized **trophy**, something you just want to waste your day staring at.

"What is it?" Blaine asked in a worried **voice**. "Does it look bad?"

"What?" Kurt hadn't realized he was beginning to stare a little too long. "Oh, no it looks great! I just... wanted to see where these pants sit on your hips." Kurt let out a small sigh of relief, hoping Blaine would believe the lie.

Thankfully, he did. Blaine shrugged and lifted his arms up in the air. "Do whatever you have to do."

_Oh my Gaga, did he just give me permission to lift up his shirt? _Kurt tried to remain calm as he approached Blaine with **curiosity**. Trying to hide the goofy grin on his face, Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips and slowly moved them up his torso, pulling the sweater up with them.

The touch sent **joy **coursing through Blaine's body. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was afraid the **letters **dancing across his tongue would refuse to form coherent words. Blaine just let Kurt look him over, run his pale fingers across the waistband of his pants. The **scent** of Kurt's hair, strawberries, filled his nostrils, and he barely noticed when Kurt started talking again. "Turn for me?"

Blaine nodded in reply and spun a full circle, letting Kurt see him from every angle. "Yeah, these look great on you." He turned to walk back to his seat, but Blaine grabbed him by the hand. He didn't want that scent to leave him any time soon.

"Come here a minute." He pulled Kurt closer, this time putting his hands on Kurt's hips. "I wanted to thank you for coming with me this weekend."

Kurt laughed nervously. "Hey, it's the Big Apple. With you. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kurt knew they were so close, he could just move forward an inch and kiss Blaine. But... he didn't know why he stopped himself, but he turned away from Blaine and went back to his seat. Even if he wanted nothing more than to **cuddle** with Blaine in the middle of Bloomingdale's, maybe even get his first _real _kiss, he didn't think now was the time. After all, Blaine was only thanking him. That doesn't equal a kiss.

"Come on, we gotta get through this pile before the store closes." He sat back down and began picking a new outfit, trying to find something good for Blaine to wear on a date someday.


	10. The Maid Who Never Finishes

**A/N- Next challenge! God, I really need to slow down with these, I've completely stopped updating everything else... This is for Kizilee, who sent in another set using: light toilet** **brush cleanser** **waist bus** **cord** **pizzazz** **spontaneous** **blob hair** **tank** **glove** **finger** **ear** **foam ink** **bell chain** **lobster. What could be better than Kurt cleaning their apartment? Why, cleaning it in a maid's uniform, of course!**

"Kurt, what're you wearing?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who was walking around their apartment in a tiny black skirt, with a matching top and frilly apron. The boy's maid costume even had black fishnet stockings that snaked up his long legs. The sexiness of it all hit Blaine like a **bus**.

"I'm just trying to add a little **pizzazz** to our day!" Kurt grabbed a duster and bent over the coffee table seductively, passing the feathery tool over the wooden surface. Kurt had made the **spontaneous **decision this morning to clean the entire apartment, but his skimpy outfit made it seem like a joke.

"Kurt, you do realize you were about to clean the **toilet**, right?"

"Oh yeah..." Kurt frowned, letting the duster drop from his hand. "Alright, lemme go change again."

"No!" Kurt turned to face Blaine, a smirk creeping across his lips. "It looks sexy, leave it on."

Kurt laughed. "I don't need a costume to look sexy." He made one of those strange faces he thought were hot back in high school. "I have so much natural sex appeal, this outfit is probably hiding most of it."

"Agreed. You look much better without clothes all together." Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes, wagging his hips as he walked into the bathroom. He flicked on the **light **and opened the cabinet below the sink, scanning the rows of **cleanser** brands in search of the toilet **brush**.

"If I have to clean this, you're getting the shower. That **hair **gel and black **blob** of shit in the drain definitely isn't mine."

Blaine sighed dramatically. "I thought you liked my curls!" He said, putting a yellow **glove **on each hand before approaching the tub.

"I do, but only when they're on your head, not coating my shower." Kurt made a face, which grew progressively more disgusted as his boyfriend dug a **finger **down the drain and came back with a clump of hair the color of fresh **ink**. "Seriously Blaine. With all the chemicals you put in your hair, I'm worried that a little mutant ball of curls will be born in our tub."

Blaine blushed to the color of a **lobster**, but tried to play it off like this didn't embarrass him in the slightest. "Why? Then we could keep it as a pet! It would be so rare, we could probably get on the Discovery Channel." Kurt couldn't tell if Blaine was joking or not, he looked so serious about wanting his own Cousin Itt for a pet. For all they knew, the **chain **of hair had already developed an advanced civilization in the murky depths of their drain.

"Just clean the tub, wierdo." Kurt went back to scrubbing the toilet, hand propped up against the **tank**, while Blaine sprayed a **foam** over the tiled shower walls. He read the label of the foam, and it said to leave the foam on the wall for 10 minutes before wiping it away.

"Kurt! I don't know what to do now!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Figure something out, Blaine. I'm a little busy." Blaine sat on the edge of the bathtub with a huff, letting his chin drop to his hand. Then he noticed Kurt's outfit again and _sweet damn his boyfriend looked hot in a skirt like that so easy to get out of the way-_

Blaine let his thoughts trail away as he stood and wrapped his arms around Kurt's **waist**. "Blaine, I'm trying to- oh, _god you're gonna need to stop that_." Blaine was nibbling at Kurt's **ear**, the tickling pain of his skin being pinched between Blaine's teeth becoming very distracting.

Blaine pulled away with a chuckle, trying to let Kurt finish what he was doing. Then he got a completely _fabulous_ idea. Blaine ran from the bathroom and into their bedroom, reaching for a box in the back of the closet. He dug through their hidden toys until his fingers found a cool metal surface. Jackpot! Blaine pulled out the little **bell** that came with Kurt's maid costume and gave it a jingle. "Kurt! Forget about the toilet, there's something dirty in our room that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible!"

There was a loud sigh from the other side of the apartment, but Kurt soon reached their bedroom. Blaine loved the fact that Kurt would always run when he called, like there was an invisible **cord **connecting the two of them at all times. "Dammit, Blaine," Kurt said, pushing his boyfriend on the bed behind them. "I'm never going to finish cleaning."


	11. A Very Childish Blaine

**A/N- This one is for Insomniac, who requested: black** **kiss** **light orchestra** **Libya** **six** **cat** **mannequin kumquat Chinese** **post-it** **jeans sanitizer** **hoodie** **candy** **kleptomaniac** **nerd** **phenomenon** **nail** **war. This one probably turned out to be the most random so far, I had some trouble giving it an actually little story like the other ones had. Congrats for stumping me though, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and I'm sure this won't be the last time I'm gonna scratch my head and think for days on what to write.**

Blaine sat in the living room, waiting for his boyfriend to get home. He was so lucky to have found someone like Kurt, who actually _enjoyed_ grocery shopping (which was completely unfathomable to him) and didn't mind if Blaine stayed home. He sat on the sofa and flipped through television channels, seeing a National Geographic special about **Libya**, some **war** movie, and a bunch of paid programming specials before finally settling on What Not to Wear. Stupid Kurt, getting him hooked on this show.

He watched some woman's wardrobe become destroyed by Stacy and Clinton, laughing along with their corny jokes about her extensive **hoodie** collection until he heard a banging at the door. "Blaine! Come help, these things are heavy!" He pressed a button on the remote and made the screen go **black** before getting up to answer the door. He turned the lock and opened the door to find Kurt, slightly flustered and breathing heavily after dragging five bags of groceries through the apartment complex. "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine said, stepping aside to let Kurt in. He was handed three bags before Kurt was even through the door, and soon he was dragging himself to the kitchen right behind his partner. "So, what did you buy?"

"The usual." Kurt began emptying bags, setting a bottle of hand **sanitizer** next to a new pack of **post-it **notes for their refrigerator. Once three of the bags were finished, Kurt decided it was about time for a break. He dropped into one of the kitchen chairs, relaxing into it before brushing off his **jeans**. "Ugh. What a morning."

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt would want to tell him all about the grocery store, despite the fact that this may be a very boring story. "What happened?"

"I just hate people so much!" Kurt shouted and threw up his arms in frustration. "Like, you don't need to turn your cart sideways so no one else can get through. You don't need to talk to the guy at the deli counter for half an hour while I'm trying to buy some god damn turkey. And no one- NO ONE!- should wear a black sweater with **cat **hair all over it in public. I swear, I was ready to **nail** that woman to the ceiling and just _leave her there_ so everyone can see the bad example she was setting."

"Oh, god," he said, Blaine said, giving him a worried look. "You didn't have a good day, I'm guessing."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't that hard of a guess, you know."

Blaine smirked and leaned in for a **light** **kiss**. Even to this day, every touch from Blaine made Kurt feel ten times better, made his heart speed up like an **orchestra** suddenly started playing the William Tell Overture in his chest. Blaine pulled away reluctantly, feeling the same way. "I know. So what else did you buy?" The brunette shrugged and grabbed the shopping bag, perusing his purchases. His eyes caught sight of something and grew wide. "What?" Blaine asked.

"I bought something for us, but you have to close your eyes." He furrowed his brow, but Kurt insisted. With an eye roll, his lids shut and his palms opened in front of him, making a little cup. Kurt smirked and dropped a thin plastic bag into Blaine's hands, and one of his eyes opened slowly. When he realized what he was holding, his entire body snapped into action. Blaine's eyes flew open, his arms pulled back and his strong hands gripped the bag for dear life, his shoulder turning to shield it from Kurt.

"GUMMY BEARS!" Still turned away from Kurt, Blaine ripped open the bag and started shoving the **candy **anywhere he could think of, whether that be in his mouth, his pockets, or down his tight red shirt.

"Woah! Are you some kind of **kleptomaniac** now?" Kurt made a grab for the bears, but Blaine was too quick for him. "Blaine Anderson, you are a grown man! Now give me those gummy bears before I tattle on you!" Kurt dove out of his seat and snatched the bag, but again Blaine was too fast. He grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him in close, encasing him in the tightest hug Kurt had ever experienced.

"Gimme the gummies and no one gets hurt," he whispered in Kurt's ear. "Just a warning now, I bite." He started nibbling on the sensitive skin of Kurt's ear, making his defensive grip on the candy falter. Blaine snickered and reached his hand into its colorful depths, pulling out at least **six** servings worth of the bears. "I love gummy bears. They're not as good as Red Vines, but they're like, gay pride food."

Kurt laughed, pulling out one of every color and making a gummy bear rainbow on the table. "Hooray for gummy bears!" He threw one up in the air and Blaine caught it in his mouth, a **phenomenon **that Kurt had no idea how to do himself. He giggled at his boyfriend and climbed off his lap, realizing there were still groceries to put away.

"So, what else did you get?" Blaine asked though a mouthful of gummy bears.

"First of all, don't talk with your mouth full. Second, if you'd give me a minute then you'll see for yourself." Kurt pulled another plastic bag out, this one full of tiny orange fruits that were almost egg-shaped.

"What the hell is that?" Blaine glared at the fruit, unsure if he would be forced to eat one or not.

"These?" Kurt opened the bag and pulled one out, posing with it in his hand like a **mannequin**. "Blaine, it's just a **kumquat**."

"Oh. Those are a **Chinese **fruit, right?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at the little kumquat. Sometimes, Kurt swore Blaine was a toddler trapped in an adult's body.

"They grow in a lot of places in Asia actually, not just China. Japan, Taiwan, the Philippines-" Kurt turned his back to set them on the counter, and he heard Blaine mumble something. "What was that?"

"I said YOU'RE A **NERD**." Blaine spoke like Kurt was a ninety year old man with no hearing aid, yelling right in the boy's ear. He just rolled his eyes and shoved Blaine back into his seat. He could be so childish sometimes. Kurt found it both endearing and annoying.

"Just eat you're gummy bears, Blaine. Or I'll put you in time out." Blaine snickered and opened up the bag again, deciding that pestering Kurt was one of his favorite pastimes.

**A/N- Yeah, it took me forever to write this and it can barely be considered a story. I hope you all enjoyed it, despite the fact that I think it's a complete failure... Leave more challenges please! (Preferably without the word kumquat...)**


	12. Blaine Can't Rhyme

**A/N- Next... This one is for HorseGirl526, who requested: milk** **old** **swift** **sparkle horse** **green rain** **building** **phone** **puzzle** **book** **smooth** **warm** **train** **city** **heart cardboard** **purse** **width poem. I wrote this in like ten minutes, as soon as I saw the word 'city' I knew what I wanted to write. That being said, I shamelessly put an unhealthy amount of AVPM references in here. They make me happy :D**

**On a side note, I need more 50 word challenges! I realize that it's tedious to find 50 words for me, knowing you might not even get picked... but you never know! And I'm doing that every 25 chapters, you might make the next one, but to do that you gotta send me words! Now enjoy this loverly chapter, which I'm gonna say occurs about a month after the epic Klaine kiss that has made every fangirl have a minor heart attack (or a major one, if you're as big of a psycho as I am).**

**p.s.- My friend asked me this, so I'm gonna guess that some of you will be confused too. Yes, Sparklehorse is a real band. Personally, I don't think they're that good, but they happen to have one song on my iPod, so at least I know who they are. And I combined the words sparkle and horse just because their song popped up while I was writing, which I found amusing. Plus, I can combine whatever words I want, I'm just that awesome. Now, on with the story!**

Kurt climbed quickly out of his car and ran through the **rain**, wishing there was a way to avoid the cold drops that plastered his hair to his face. **Sparklehorse **blasted from his iPod so loud that his ears were starting to hurt, but he didn't really care. Anything to keep him from focusing on what he was about to do was a welcome distraction. _I'm just going to tell him I love him. No pressure._

The Lima Bean finally came into view through the thick precipitation, and Kurt smiled. He could see his boyfriend sitting quietly at their table, the seventh Harry Potter **book** opened in front of him and a coffee in his hand. Kurt opened the door and felt **warm** air hit his face, the **building **giving off that deep coffee aroma he loved dearly. Blaine spotted him and waved him over. Kurt's **heart **started to beat faster than he thought possible, and he almost lost his **train **of thought. Blaine had that effect on him.

He approached the table while peeling his **green **scarf off his neck, his bag off his shoulder. Kurt threw them casually over the back of his chair and bent down to give Blaine a quick peck, but Blaine had other plans. As soon as their lips touched, he grabbed Kurt's face and held him there, pulling him close for a deep kiss. Kurt was lightheaded by the time Blaine finally let him go. "Hello to you too," he said with a laugh. "Warn me next time you're gonna do that, I'll make sure to take a deep breath first." _Or do it again and make me faint from lack of oxygen, then I won't have to say anything._

Blaine giggled, something he didn't do often (never actually, until Kurt came into the picture). "Sorry. I'll make sure to alert you of my plans next time." He gestured toward one of the coffee cups next to his book, and Kurt took it appreciatively. His pale fingers wrapped around the **cardboard** slip and he took a slow, indulgent sip. "You mentioned that pumpkin spice sounded good the last time we were here, so I took the liberty of ordering that. And I made it just the way you like it; two packets of pure sugar, _not _artificial sweetener, filled to the brim with **milk**, not creamer, and stirred to perfection."

Kurt smiled. "You know too much. I might have to kill you now."

"It's alright, Agent Hummel. Your secret is safe with me." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's serious expression, and he took another sip of his coffee. Blaine wasn't kidding about the coffee. It really was perfect, almost better than he could make himself. _Oh my Gaga I thought it was impossible to love him anymore. I know better now._ It wasn't until the cup was half empty that he stopped drinking, and as soon as he set his cup down a **smooth** hand took his. "There's something I wanna give you."

Kurt started to **purse **his lips. It was sweet that Blaine gave him little gifts every now and then, but he didn't need to do it constantly. Blaine was starting to make him look like a gold digger. "Really, Blaine, you don't have to give me anything."

The older boy smirked and put a hand in his jacket pocket anyway. "It's nothing special, and I didn't pay a dime for it. Well, other than the cost of the pen and paper, but I refuse to let that count." He passed a folded up piece of crinkly loose leaf across the table and slipped it under Kurt's free hand in one **swift **motion. "Just... just read it."

_Well this is a __**puzzle**_, Kurt thought to himself. Blaine had given him notes before, but had never seemed so shy about it. Now, his boyfriend was blushing scarlet and checking his **phone**, focusing his attention on anything but Kurt as his grip on the boy's hand tightened with worry. _What's so special about this one?_ He unfolded the **old** piece of paper to it's full length and **width**, looking at the neat scroll on the page. It was a **poem**! Kurt had to fight a squeal, he was so excited; No one had ever given him a poem before! His eyes scanned the page eagerly, soaking in every word.

_Kurtsie_

_You're tall and fun and pretty,_

_You're really really skinny,_

_Kurtsie_

_I'm the Mickey to your Minnie,_

_You're the Tigger to my Winnie_

_Kurtsie_

_Wanna take you to the **city**_

_Gonna take you out to dinny_

_Kurtsie_

_You're cuter than a guinea pig_

_Wanna take you up to Winnipeg_

_(That's in Canada)_

Kurt's brow furrowed, and he was fighting laughter. Blaine saw his face and groaned. "You hate it. You think I'm a weirdo and you wanna break up with me because I can't rhyme to save my life and I might get slapped in a minute for comparing you to a guinea pig and-"

"BLAINE!" Kurt stopped him, exasperated. "Would you stop talking for a minute?" Blaine turned scarlet and nodded, letting Kurt talk. "I think it's adorable! You're right though, you really are terrible at rhyming. I should really buy you a How to Rhyme book... 'Dinny' isn't a word you know." A small "I know" came from the other side of the table, and Kurt kept talking. "Still, it's very sweet. And I don't care if you compared me to a guinea pig, the fact that you called me cute makes up for it."

"So you like it? You don't hate me?" Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"Of course I don't hate you! I love you, stupid!" Kurt was laughing, but when he realized what he had said he stopped with a yelp. Not only had he just let the words "I love you" slip out of his mouth carelessly, when he had been planning how he wanted to say this all week, but he called Blaine stupid right afterward. "Shit! Sorry, I mean, I do love you but you aren't stupid and I just said that I love you AGAIN without thinking about it first and why don't I _think _before I open my mouth oh my GaGa I'm so _freakin' __dense_ it's not even funny-"

"KURT!" Blaine was laughing now too. "Stop talking! Do you really mean it?" Kurt blushed, nodding slowly. "Good, because I love you too. My little Kurtsie."

**A/N- Yeah, that's right. I shamelessly attempted to get away with writing Kurtsie in place of Ginny/Cho Chang. Because Blaine and I don't care if they don't actually rhyme ;)**


	13. Hair Gel

**A/N- Now for my next trick, a challenge for... Oh shit, I can't find the review... Nevermind then! The words are: apricot** **wrench** **bathtub wall** **war** **glitter** **frog** **earrings** **pants yellow phone** **submarine** **blinds mirror carpet** **dog** **mailbox** **sunglasses** **basketball** **home. I noticed that you guys really like obscure animals... and war (that part scares me a little). You also enjoy fruit a lot too... Why not vegetables? These are the things I think about.**

**And guess what this chapter is :D AU little Klaine! I think these are so adorable... I'm gonna say that Kurt's around 6 or 7, and obviously Blaine is a bit younger. I don't like the ones where they already know they're gay though... I barely knew what that even meant when I was 6, how could they already know something that major? It doesn't even make sense... So I didn't write it like that, because that would be weird. It's just a cute little fluffy friendship between them. Happy reading!**

Kurt sat outside in the sunshine, looking up at the clouds with a big smile on his face. It was a nice summer day, the sun gleaming down so bright that it **blinds** you if you aren't careful, and he was helping his dad work on a car in their driveway. "**Wrench**." Kurt dug through the toolbox and grabbed what his father needed, handing it to him before Burt's head dove under the hood again. He sat on the soft ground, careful not to get grass stains on his favorite **yellow** **pants**.

Kurt started looking around him, taking in every sight with hungry eyes like only a child can. He saw the mailman shove a bunch of envelopes in a **mailbox**, a lady walking her **dog**, a tiny **frog **hopping through the tall grass, and his toy **submarine **sitting lazily in the yard (he had left it there, hoping someone would come steal it. He didn't like the toys Daddy picked out for him).

Suddenly, Kurt heard a door slam from the house across the street. His friend Blaine came out of his house, bouncing a **basketball **on the driveway before taking a shot. He missed, and the ball started to roll down the driveway's slope and across the street, into Kurt's yard. He got up and grabbed the ball, holding it and waving as Blaine smiled back and ran to retrieve it.

"Hi Kurt! Sorry about that," he said, taking the ball back. "I can't see what I'm doing."

Kurt giggled. His friend's curly black hair was hanging in his face and almost completely covered his favorite pink **sunglasses**. "Maybe I can help." He took Blaine's hand and started pulling him towards his house, calling over his shoulder to his dad that he would be back soon. The two boys went inside and saw Kurt's mom sitting on the couch, talking on the **phone**. When she saw Kurt and Blaine, she waved and put the phone to her shoulder.

"Hi, honey. Hi, Blaine," she said, giving them both a small wave. "Is there anything I can get you guys? A snack, maybe some pretzels or **apricot **slices?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said, turning in his natural charm. She smiled and went back to her telephone conversation, letting the two boys go about their business. Kurt dragged Blaine across the **carpet** of his living room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and made Blaine sit on the side of the **bathtub**. Kurt looked around on the bathroom counter, seeing **earrings**, toothbrushes, and- "Aha!"

"What is it?" Blaine asked, trying to see over Kurt's shoulder. The small brunet was holding a big bottle of goop, and had a big grin across his face.

"Hair gel!" Kurt popped off the cap and squeezed a dab into his hand. "My mom lets me use it when my hair sticks up funny." He set the bottle down and grabbed his comb, approaching Blaine with interest. "It'll keep you're hair out of your face." Kurt stuck his hand to the side of Blaine's head, smothering a pile of curls. He spread the gel around slowly, like a painter, then smoothed it all back with the comb. Now you could actually see the other boy's face, and he could see too.

Blaine got up and looked in the **mirror**. He fingered at his long locks, making a strand pop out and fall across his face. Kurt let out a huff and pulled it back again as he grabbed his mother's hairspray. A mist surrounded them, and the little droplets of spray fell like **glitter** over Blaine's head. Kurt had won the **war** against Blaine's unruly locks, and now he leaded against the **wall **to admire his work. "Perfect."

"Yeah, it looks cool." Blaine took of his sunglasses took get a better look. "Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem." He gave his friend a hug and opened the door, leading Blaine back outside. The raven haired boy headed **home** while Kurt watched, still thinking about how much better his friend looked when you could see his face.


	14. Forever

**A/N- Okay, next up... This one is for an anonymous reviewer who requested: clock** **poster** **bus** **cute** **pizzazz forever** **baby** **horny** **pirates** **roof** **tree** **toes** **beside** **type** **fan scratch** **caress** **twenty cross** **awesome. This is another one that made me scratch my head and sit in front of my laptop for an hour just thinking. So, here's a story. It's kinda another play on the chapter Spontaneity, and I really hope you guys don't find me lazy for using the same idea with a different spin on it. I really hope you like it all the same :)**

"Kurt, why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Kurt replied, giving jazz hands to the boy sitting across from him.

"You know what. Why do you keep doing jazz hands?" Blaine gave his boyfriend a serious, mildly confused look.

Kurt giggled. "I'm just trying to add some **pizzazz**," insert jazz hands here, "to our date." He smirked at Blaine and looked down at the heaping plate of pasta between them. "I'm so glad we decided to share, I do _not_ need all these carbs, you know. And having an endless supply of breadsticks makes it even wo-"

"Wait a minute." Blaine was even more confused now, confused enough to cut Kurt off mid-sentence. Kurt absolutely hated that, so he only did it if it was important. "Are you saying are dates don't have pizzazz? We do fun stuff all the time!"

"Yeah, _fun _stuff. Not _exciting _stuff." Kurt rolled his eyes like this made complete sense. "Let's be honest with ourselves, Blaine. We go to the same restaurant, the same coffee shop... we're a little boring, Blaine." His mouth was hanging open in shock, and Kurt tried his best to comfort him. "Not that I don't love our dates! But really, would it kill us to do something different?"

Blaine gulped back his immediate response (which would've been a "Hell YES it would kill us!") and tried a different approach. "So you want me to mix it up a little?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Kurt looked at the table, trying to hide his smirk.

"Did you have something in mind?" He asked, thick eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Surprise me. Just make sure it's something thrilling, and I'm sure I'll love it."

* * *

Kurt was climbing into bed when he heard it. There was a strange rustling just outside his dorm, the kind that you know shouldn't happen at one in the morning. He froze in place with one knee on the mattress, eyes wide with fear. "Kurt?" A tiny voice called, "You awake?"

"Blaine!" Kurt rolled his eyes as he ran to the door, opening it as quietly as possible. "You asshole, you scared the sh-" His angry whispers were cut off by a deep kiss, one he hadn't anticipated in the darkness. He pulled away in surprise. "What the hell? It's Tuesday night, Blaine, we have school in the morning! Now is not the time to be **horny**!"

Blaine laughed. "That's not what I'm here for. You ready for our totally **awesome** surprise date?" He could tell Kurt was giving him a confused glare, even if he couldn't see it. "Please?"

Kurt took a nervous glance at his **clock**, thinking about the fact that he only had a little over six hours before first period. "Really Blaine, we have school in the morning..."

"I'll call us in sick, we can sleep as late as we want after this."

Kurt raised his sculpted eyebrow. "I never took you for the lying **type**."

"Sometimes lies are necessary, sweetheart. That's just the way life is." Blaine took Kurt by the hand and started dragging him out of his room, not caring that the boy would never go in public wearing his sweatpants and an old t-shirt from a local production of Kiss Me, Kate. He pulled Kurt down the hall, and the boy quietly (but rather rudely, if Blaine did say so himself) asked where they were going.

"We're going to Nick's room."

Kurt sputtered. "Why in the name of all that is fabulous are we going to Nick's room for our date?"

"We aren't staying there!" Blaine replied with a laugh. "We're just passing through there." He finally found Nick's door and knocked in a strange rhythm, possibly the drum beat for Teenage Dream. A sleepy-eyed Warbler opened the door.

"Finally! Jeez Blaine, I said you could cut through here but I didn't expect you to take so long. You're **twenty **minutes late!" Nick stepped aside, revealing Jeff slung over the couch and snoring loudly. He ushered them in, past his sleeping roommate and over to the lamp **beside** his bed. The tiny lamp illuminated the room just enough so that Kurt could make out the view around him.

"Woah, Nick! That is a boss Johnny Depp **poster**." He put his hand against Depp's cheek, admiring his costume and make-up from **Pirates **of the Caribbean. Kurt had always had a thing for sexy men who could act...

"Actually," Nick said, pulling Kurt from his reverie, "That's Jeff's poster. But yeah, he's supermegafoxyawesomehot." He gave Jeff a pat on the head, ruffling the boy's blonde hair before stepping past him to get to the window. "You ready, Blaine?"

"Yeah, all set." He turned to Kurt with a wide smile across his face. "Okay, now just follow me out the window, so we can get on with our date."

"What? Blaine, OUT THE WINDOW? WHAT THE HELL?" Kurt was gaping at the glass panes, where a light breeze shifted the red curtains around them. What looked to be a harmless hole in the wall was now a death trap waiting to happen.

"Please, just trust me. Can you do that?" Blaine extended a hand, which Kurt initially glared at, but soon took with a heavy sigh. Blaine smirked and pulled him to the window, taking the first step out. "Okay, follow me."

When Kurt peeked out the window, he saw that Blaine was standing on a sturdy **tree** limb. The older boy helped him climb out of the room and into the night, then **cross** from branch to branch until they ran out of places to move. Now they were at the **roof** of the garage, where the Warblers performance **bus** was stored. "Just a little farther, **baby**, I promise."

"You better be right, my feet are killing me," Kurt lamented, staring down at his chilly **toes**. He could see a **scratch** or two from the bark of the giant tree, and he sincerely wished Blaine had warned him about this before forcing him to follow. He was not a **fan** of climbing trees, with or without shoes.

The garage roof had only a slight slope, and was easy to sit on once Blaine helped Kurt across. The two scooted as close together as possible for warmth. Blaine reached behind him and, lo and behold, he had even prepared a picnic basket for the two of them. He pulled out a thermos and gave it to Kurt, knowing what the boy really wanted right about now was hot coffee. Kurt took it appreciatively and had a sip, his cheeks turning pink from the sudden warmth. Blaine found it unbelievably **cute**.

"So," Kurt began, still trying to make sense of all this, "What do we do now?"

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't really come up with a plan this time. I thought maybe we could just figure it out along the way."

"Well, you sure went through a lot of planning just to get us out here," Kurt replied, giving Blaine a playful nudge with his shoulder. Blaine swayed with the push and ended up leaning against his boyfriend, the two of them pressing their weight against one another comfortably. "This is nice. How long should we stay out here?"

"**Forever**?" Blaine asked, wishing that was possible. "It's not like we're going to class today. We could watch the sun rise, fall asleep up here..." He gave Kurt's cheek a gentle **caress**, planting little kisses along the countertenor's neck.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he rested his head against Blaine's dark curls. "Yeah, forever sounds nice."


	15. Pride

**A/N- Wednesday was a sad day for me. I received an anonymous review (which has already been taken down, sorry to you curious little puppies) early that morning that basically said I 'm not a Christian, that Glee was a gateway to homosexuality and therefore a gateway to sin, and everything I write and the Klaine fandom writes is "unchristian gay shit." Then they reported me. Awesome.**

**I just have a few things to say. I had to take a lot of time to cool off before writing this, out of fear of saying something that could seriously get me in trouble. Hate only breeds hate, and more hate is not what I'm after. First of all, I already know that I'm not a Christian. I have never been a Christian, I'm a proud atheist actually, and trying to tell me I'm a bad Christian has absolutely no effect on me. Second, if you are intolerant, you should just leave those of us who aren't alone. I know plenty of homosexual and bisexual people, and they are some of the best people I have ever met. I'd rather be in the company of those who have different sexual preferences than I do over someone who is close-minded. And third, there was really no need to report me. To be honest, I would've reported the reviewer if it hadn't been anonymous, and I bet all the money I have that their account would've been terminated first.**

**The day everyone can love freely, despite race, religion, social status, or sexual preferences, will be the best day on Earth. I truly hope I'll be able to see that day. In honor of the freedom to love, I was given a special challenge from Semper Fi Sweatshirt to write about a pride rally. I want to personally apologize to anyone hurt or offended by the review, my response to it, or the fact that your challenge got bumped back because of this issue. Please know that I am the kind of person who needs to say what they're feeling, and I know anyone else with views similar to mine would want to do the same, to try and get the point across that intolerance is completely unacceptable to this fandom and many others. Sorry for such a long rant, I hope I didn't annoy anyone.**

**So... the words- pride** **flag parade** **dog grass** **sweatshirt high** **dive** **ring** **crayon** **book** **eagle baseball** **flowers** **tie** **send purple** **red green** **ladder.**

"Do you think she'll be there?" Kurt smoothed out his bright rainbow top, which had more colors on it than you would find in a **crayon** box, and fixed his hair in the rearview mirror. He had to look perfect, just in case.

Blaine laughed as he climbed out of the car. "You do realize we aren't here to see if Lady Gaga will show up, right?"

"I know, I know. But what a bonus that would be..." Kurt got a dreamy look on his face and stared off into the distance. Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he helped his boyfriend out of the car. They had driven all the way to New York City for this, and they didn't want to miss another minute.

Kurt climbed out into the street, taking in the excitement around him. A **parade** stretched for miles and filled the city with the faces of the determined; those who wanted what society denied them. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled them both into the marching crowd, wanting to **dive** right in. As soon as Kurt fell into step with the people around him, he felt an overwhelming **high**.

"Kurt?" Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurt's face, trying to get his attention. Finally, the young boy turned. "Look, Kurt, I know this is your first time at a **pride** parade, so-"

"Blaine. I'm a LGBT virgin. So what?" He leaned over and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek, earning them a warm smile from a girl in a **purple sweatshirt** who had been walking behind them. Kurt smiled back and took Blaine's hand as they started to keep up with the marching pace again. "Nothing bad will happen, Blaine. You need to stop worrying about me."

"No can do. It's my job to worry about you, I love you too much to ignore my irrational disaster-related fears for you," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt gave him another kiss and started walking in silence. He wanted to take in the sights around him.

As the two walked, Kurt saw things he would never have seen back in Lima. People were openly holding hands in public. A man stood outside his store on a **ladder** as he tried to hang a rainbow **flag** from a post on the roof. Someone was wearing a colorful **tie** against a bright **red **shirt, and he was walking with a picket sign held over his head like many others in the crowd. Kurt read the signs with interest, seeing phrases like "No hate," and "Equal rights." His favorite was one carried by a small guy, probably in his early twenties, that said, "I want a **ring **someday too." It had a church bell and two wedding bands painted in the corners, and it made Kurt think about his future with the boy next to him; maybe things could be different one day.

The parade of people started to turn a corner, marching past rows of shops. Blaine looked inside the windows of a **book** shop, where readers sat and watched them walk through. Some looked on happily, waving at the crowd, while others were indifferent to the display outside. Then there were the other people, the people Blaine worried about who glared and whispered nasty things to the others around them. A group of men even walked out of some sports bar with one of the **baseball** bats that had been on display, yelling profanities and threats. Most of the people around him ignored it, but Blaine felt Kurt's grip on his hand tighten. He was sensitive to this sort of thing, and Blaine was tearing himself up that he couldn't go over there and give that guy a piece of his mind... But no. You can't fight fire with fire, unless you want everything to burn. The best he could do was **send **the guys a look of shame, and he could settle for that.

The parade marched on, and soon the two boys found themselves in a park. People began sitting down and crowding together, talking cheerfully like they were all the best of friends. Kurt pulled Blaine over to a clear patch of **green** **grass** and sat down. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the thin boy. An **eagle** swooped overhead, a **dog** in a dyed shirt ran past. Kurt picked a small bundle of **flowers **from the ground and handed them to Blaine with a giggle. Blaine smirked and took the tiny bouquet, wrapping his arms around Kurt even tighter.

"Just put your paws up," he whispered, planting a kiss on Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed, leaning back against his boyfriend. "'Cause you were born this way, baby." He kissed Blaine's cheek and snuggled closer. Seeing all the love around him, Kurt could be content.


	16. Kurt's New Favorite Hangout

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who expressed their opinions about the last chapter, it means so much to me that you all back this cause like I do. Some of you are very... passionate, is the nice way to put it (the not nice way is to say you're a little trigger happy with the swearing, but so am I so I don't really give a ****fuck). These words are from rentchicha10, who requested: sing cutie rose picture** **remember** **dawn hair flat** **book** **scarf coffee** **never** **head** **hold** **wind** **heat school** **box** **bell** **sigh.**

**AU meeting? I think yes :D And it's in first person? You might be thinking, "But Emma, you only write in third person because you're easily confused!" Well, yes that's very true, but this just needed to be from Kurt's perspective. Mandatory. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray. Neither does Darren Criss, but I can just imagine him singing it and it sounds fantastic in my head...**

"Kurt, get your ass in here right this minute!" Mercedes drags me into the **coffee** shop, practically ripping my arm out of my socket. Damn, that girl is strong. I clutch my history **book **and homework tighter to my chest as we approach the counter, and I don't even need to think about what I want. I give the cashier my usual order and find a table while Mercedes takes ten years making up her fickle mind.

I let out a dramatic **sigh** as soon as my friend is in range again, downing a caramel cappuccino like it was the last one on Earth as she walks. "Thirsty?" She nods, and I rolled my eyes. We find a table and I throw my books down with a huff. "Cedes! Why did you drag me here?" I lament, sticking out my lower lip. "I have work to finish!"

"Kurt, shut up." She turns away from me momentarily to survey the shop. "Rachel wanted us to watch the competition, **remember**? This Blaine guy is supposed to be pretty good, and if we can catch him getting payed after the show then we can get him disqualified."

"Well, that's not shady at all. Let's stalk the other **school** and try to screw them over by getting their lead singer kicked out of the glee club." To be honest, I don't really care. I just don't want to be here. New Directions has a pretty good shot at winning Regionals this year, and we can just hear this guy **sing** on the internet if we're really that curious. But _no_. I have to come watch some guy hide behind his guitar for an hour instead of- "Oh. My. Gaga." Completely scratch everything I just said.

A short, strong looking boy **rose** onto the stage, a black guitar in tow. And damn, but I could watch this **cutie** for _hours_. Days even, if given the opportunity. He has the perfect amount of sexy stubble, blending seamlessly with dark, curly **hair** that you know would take mountains of gel to keep **flat**. He smiles politely at the tiny crowd, the kind of smile that hits you like a gale force **wind**. I feel **heat** rise into my cheeks as I catch his eyes, but it only lasts a moment. Soon he's adjusting his microphone and tuning his guitar, getting ready to perform. Many of the other patrons turn back to their coffees and laptops, but my eyes remain trained on this amazingly hot-

"Kurt? Kurt!" Mercedes starts waving her hand right in my face. She is so lucky I'm above biting people. "Why are you looking at him like- Oh my god! No, Kurt. No! Don't give him the 'take me to your bedroom' eyes!"

"Too late, the deed is done," I reply dreamily, keeping my gaze on the musician.

He coughs and taps the microphone, trying to get some attention. "Hi, everyone. My name is Blaine Anderson, and..." He looks around and sighs, realizing he has barely any listeners. "I guess I'm gonna be your background noise for a bit." He laughs at his own joke and I giggle too, even if it isn't really that funny. He starts strumming a familiar tune, and now there's only the two of us in this tiny café.

_I **never** knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

And his voice! Oh my Gucci, the internet wouldn't have done it justice, that's for sure. I feel a chill that I know isn't from any breeze, but I still wrap my **scarf** tighter to hide my goofy grin while I shiver.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my **head**_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Blaine is completely absorbed in his guitar, which I find really adorable. He's making this face that's so concentrated, it's hard to believe he can sing while strumming his guitar. But he does... beautifully. I can feel Mercedes glaring at me, but I pretend not to notice. Why can't I have a little fun, huh? Besides, he's probably straight.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your …_

The tiny **bell** next to the café door jingles, and Blaine looks up to see what's going on. It's just some middle-aged businessman walking in, paying the music no mind, but when Blaine goes to turn back to his guitar he catches my eye. I blush again, not knowing what to do, and he gets this goofy grin on his face and blushes too. He keeps singing while staring at me, his grin slowly growing wider. I just stare back and **hold** my breath.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down til we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm over my..._

Blaine is still staring at me, but he suddenly closes his eyes and plays faster, shouting out the last couple of lines.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_He's on your mind_

_He's on your mind_

"He's?" Mercedes raises an eyebrow, and my jaw drops a little. _He's?_

Blaine thanks the crowd (for what, I have no idea) and runs off to the bathroom. I excuse myself and run after him, eager to have a conversation instead of a staring contest. I open the door and slide in, only to find Blaine staring at the mirror and fixing his curly mop.

"Hi," I say quietly. He jumped and his hand flies to his chest, but he relaxes when he recognizes me.

"Oh. H- hi." He extends a calloused hand. "Blaine Anderson. Local Lima Bean musician."

"Kurt Hummel," I reply with a giggle. "Your new biggest fan."

"Great, you can be in the fan club. It'd be up to three members if you join." I giggle again and he starts to gain more confidence. "So, Kurt Hummel, can I get you a coffee?"

I have a bright idea. I don't wanna do it, but at least I would have an excuse for coming back here if I did. "I'd love that. You must make a lot of money, playing here."

"Oh, no." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I can't be compensated, then I couldn't perform in my school's glee club. I'm a Dalton Academy Warbler," he said proudly.

"Oh, you're in a glee club? So am I. McKinley High New Directions."

Blaine's brow furrows. I didn't expect him to put two and two together so quickly. "Aren't you our, ummm... competition?"

"Oh! You're from THOSE Warblers?" He raised a knowing eyebrow at me, and I knew I had to spill the beans. "Alright, alright," I say with a laugh. "I came with my friend to spy on you. I really did like to hear you sing though."

He smiles, and the corners of his eyes crinkle up. "Thanks. Anything else I should know about before I buy you that coffee?"

"Well of course. I'm not a **box**, there's more than four sides to me."

"Umm... A box has six sides."

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Nevermind. Let's go grab those coffees." We start to walk out of the restroom, and he turns back to me for a moment. "You know, I play here every Saturday, if you really liked the performance that much." Blaine takes my hand in his and stars to lead me to the line.

It's beginning to **dawn** on me that the Lima Bean may be my new favorite hang out.


	17. The Mustache

**A/N- Another challenge for Kizilee! Seriously, do you have the most completed challenges so far? I believe you do, and I wouldn't be surprised if I'm right... Anyway, the words are: Les Miserables** **pink** **pillow dots pizza journal** **butterfly unicorns** **Gothic** **sunglasses** **shiny blade** **stars dog mustache** **lamp** **silly** **swimsuit** **robe** **swirly. This one is particularly funny for me, because Semper Fi Sweatshirt and I had a disagreement over the facial hair of one Darren Criss. So of course I gotta write about it, gotta upstage my best friend. That'd what she's here for! :D**

Kurt walked down into the basement with a small **pizza** box and set it on the coffee table next to his copy of **Les Miserables**. He hadn't seen Blaine in a while, so they were having a movie night. All musicals, all night. Nothing could get in the way of this being a great night, nothing at-

"Hey, Kurt! Your dad let me in." Kurt turned around when he heard his boyfriend call down the stairs. But this boy... this definitely wasn't his boyfriend.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt furrowed his brow and squinted. Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded, making some snide comment that Kurt ignored. "I couldn't tell, that disgusting little caterpillar on your face was too distracting."

"What? You mean my **mustache**?" Blaine took off his hot **pink sunglasses **and looked at his reflection in the lens. "It doesn't look like a caterpillar!"

"Yes, it does. I can only hope it turns into a **butterfly** soon and flies away." Kurt flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote before patting the seat next to him. Blaine sat down, and Kurt started glaring at him again. "You know I'm not gonna kiss you because of that thing, right? It'd be gross, like kissing a **dog** or Aunt Mildred."

"Aunt Mildred? You can't be serious."

"You've never met Aunt Mildred," Kurt replied, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "But really, that's beside the point. You don't need facial hair, sweetie. It's like Rachel in a **swimsuit**. It's amusing to look at for a few minutes, but after a while you just want it to go away."

Blaine smoothed out the pencil thin mustache. "Don't be **silly**."

"I'm not being silly! You know what's silly? **Unicorns**. Nerds at comic conventions who wear a wizard **robe**. Rachel's outfits." Kurt crossed his arms and turned away from his boyfriend. "Saying how ridiculous that stupid mustache makes you look is most certainly _not_ silly."

"It makes me look cool!" Blaine crossed his arms too, and now they were both turned away from one another.

"No, Blaine. It makes you look like a douche. It makes you look like..." He had to think about what would make Blaine mad enough to shave the nasty little thing. "It makes you look like those G**othic** weirdos at poetry clubs who wear all black and beat bongos!"

Blaine gasped. "How dare you!" He started feeling his upper lip again. "My mustache and I are offended!"

"Good!" Kurt snapped. He turned to the television and pressed play, trying to find a distraction. The movie started, and Blaine got up to turn off the **lamp**. As it played, they scooted closer and closer together, forgetting their argument. Kurt was watching Liam Neeson parade around as Jean Valjean, when suddenly a hand reached under his chin and a pair of lips pressed against his. Kurt was about to get lost in the kiss, a kiss that felt so good he was seeing **stars**, but something started to _tickle_ him.

He pulled away, leaving Blaine breathless and confused. "Dammit! That- that- THING is so GROSS!" Kurt picked up a **pillow **with polka **dots** all over it and pressed it to his face. He started moaning into it, saying unintelligible nothings about the feeling of facial hair on him.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Does it really bother you that much?" Kurt gave a small nod, and he felt weight being lifted off the couch cushion. He looked up from his pillow to watch Blaine head for the bathroom.

"What're you doing?"

"Going ice skating," Blaine said sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm shaving my mustache!" The **shiny blade** made contact with Blaine's skin, and Kurt watched as the hair disappeared from his boyfriend's face. The world was starting to become **swirly** and dizzying, and Blaine had to steady himself on the sink to keep from fainting. He really did like that mustache...

"There. Done."

Kurt smiled and felt Blaine's smooth cheek, then gave him a kiss. "Was that so hard?"

"Torturous."

"I'm glad. You know that torturing you is my goal in life, right?"

"Yes, I write about it in my **journal** every night. Dear Diary, today Kurt made me shave my beautiful pencil stache, then he deprived me of kisses."

"On the contrary!" Kurt said with a giggle. "Now that the stupid stache is gone, you can have all the kisses you want!"

Blaine shrugged as he flopped back onto the couch. "I guess it was kinda worth it then."

**A/N- Yeah, that's right. Imma stache hater. But, as we all know, haters gonna hate. And I likes mah men clean shaven, thanking you very much.**


	18. A Sexy Purchase

**A/N- Just a quick observation... I noticed that a lot of you keep thinking I'm overlooking your challenges, or you're worried I'm not gonna do them. DON'T FRET, LOVERS! In case you hadn't noticed, I've been doing every challenge I'm given, in the order they're given to me (oldest challenges come first). I thought that would be the only fair way to do it. So just know that your challenge will come around, but if it hasn't then there was someone ahead of you. These are for an anonymous reviewer (GASP!) and the words are: penguin nachos** **bacon** **kiss Kay fabulous shoes** **gate jumping jack** **hey** **costumes** **goodies weirdo** **math drum** **doctor** **prince pole** **pool** **expression. This one made me hungry, I had nachos when I finished... with bacon on them... Mmmmm... :)**

Kurt walked through the mall, his fingers intertwined in Blaine's. Despite the fact that they both had **math **homework due tomorrow that wasn't finished, they had gone shopping (at Kurt's request, of course). They walked past a **Kay **jewelers and an overpriced cookie stand as the couple made their way to the costume store.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kurt asked. "I just wanted to buy clothes."

"Well, I just wanted to try on ridiculous **costumes**. So we'll each get what we want, won't we?" Kurt let out his best diva sigh and shrugged his shoulders. Blaine took that as a yes and dragged him into a store overflowing with color. The walked past a teenager at the counter, who looked at them with a confused **expression** as the passed but soon went back to her magazine with her headphones on.

"Oh my God!" Blaine saw something purple down one of the aisles and ran to it. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed, but regretted it as soon as he saw what Blaine was after. The short boy had pulled out a big purple **penguin** suit. "This is amazing! Now you really can have the sex appeal of a baby penguin!"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "**Hey**! You said just the other day that I'm the sexiest guy you've ever met!"

Blaine laughed before running over to give Kurt a **kiss** on the cheek. "Maybe I have a penguin fetish." He ran off again, leaving Kurt dumbfounded. He regained his composure and ran after Blaine, shouting, "That's unbelievably creepy, Blaine!"

"So what?" Blaine was looking at more costumes now, shuffling past a **doctor** outfit and a pirate costume. "Ooo, look at this!" He said, holding up a velvet **prince** costume. "This would make me look pretty," he tossed his hair and gave Kurt a wink. "Debonaire."

"Can it, Blaine. I'm still mad." He crossed his arms and gave him a dirty look, but those puppy dog eyes were too much. Kurt huffed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Yes, you would look quite dapper."

"Thank you." Blaine put it back and kept looking through the racks. Kurt stepped up to one and started moving clothes around, until he came across something dark with... _fishnets_.

"Hey, look at this." He held it up to his slender frame, and Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Think I should try it on?"

Blaine nodded frantically, and he watched as Kurt skipped off to the dressing room. Five minutes later (too long in Blaine's opinion), Kurt stepped out in the most amazing outfit Blaine had ever seen. He stared open-mouthed at Kurt's long legs, the pale skin reflecting beautifully off the dark material. His heart started beating like a **drum** at the sight. The dress was frilly and tight, with a white lace apron over the skirt. He continue to look up Kurt's body, when he realized the bodice had a lot of extra fabric in it.

"Kurt," he began, trying hard to form a coherent sentence, "Are you wearing a woman's maid costume?"

He looked down innocently and let out a giggle. "Oops. Guess I am. Do you think I should buy it?" Kurt asked, moving slowly toward his boyfriend.

"Sure, yeah I guess," he mumbled, taking a step back. "Just don't clean in that... it looks like it was built more for... **pole **dancing."

"Noted," Kurt said with a wink. He ran away and came back out of the dressing room in his normal clothes, making Blaine a little sad. He was secretly hoping Kurt would walk out of the store like that. They paid for the costume and went on their merry way, giggling about the look the cashier had given them because of their purchase.

* * *

"Ugh. I'm spent!" Kurt dropped his **goodies** to the floor and sat in one of the food court chairs. Blaine wasn't far behind him with a heaping plate of **nachos**. Kurt had pulled one of his **fabulous** new **shoes** out of a shopping bag when Blaine started wolfing down the chips, and he gave the older boy a look of distaste. "How can you eat that crap?"

Blaine looked down at his plate. They were supreme nachos, with lettuce, salsa, cheese, sour cream, b**acon** bits, and chives. "How can you not?"

"I respect my body, thank you very much." Kurt stuck his tongue out at the plate. "Disgusting."

Blaine wiped sour cream from the corner of his mouth and picked up a chip, holding it close to Kurt's face. "You know you wanna eat one." Kurt shook his head. "Please? Pretty please?"

Kurt made a face, but took the chip anyway. He bit off the corner with a little piece of lettuce and chewed it slowly, gulping it down with a frightened expression. Kurt looked at his waist, worried that the fat had already starting to **pool** at his stomach. "There. Oh my Gaga, that was awful. You would need to do, like, ten **jumping **jacks just to burn off one chip."

"Well, you don't have to worry then. You only ate a crumb of one."

That scared expression reappeared on his face and he got out of his chair. Kurt did one jumping **jack** and sat back down, satisfied. "You are such a **weirdo**," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to open the **gate **to being some overweight couch potato who sits around eating fatty foods all day. This body takes work."

Blaine got out of his chair and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the thin boy. "You're perfect just the way you are. What would be so bad about having a little meat on your bones?"

Kurt smirked. "I wouldn't fit into the maid costume."

"Oh."

**A/N- Yes, I unintentionally wrote the prologue to The Maid Who Never Finishes. I didn't even realize it until half way through, but now we know how Kurt got the costume! Maybe Blaine had just forgotten how sexy Kurt looked in it, that's why he was so amazed. This also reminds me, I wanna hear what your favorite chapters are! Leave me comments, and tell me if you'd like prequels or sequels for any of them. I'd be happy to take any words for that purpose :)**


	19. A Smear of Frosting

**A/N- A challenge for thunderincrimson now. These words are: blanket book tears cupcake cat** **green** **socks memory** **tree** **sir angel** **groan** **milk throat jump** **fever** **alarm bathroom** **adorable shadows.** **An AU world where Kurt owns a bakery? Oh, why the hell not.**

**And someone (anonymous, or I would've said it directly to them) noticed that I used Born This Way in Pride, despite the fact that it's a religious song. I don't know if there was confusion do to my specific religious beliefs or that of Kurt and his religious mentality, so I'll just say what I was thinking when I decided to use it. I wanted to say, Religion shouldn't interfere with who you love. Nothing should. I think that's really what the song is trying to say, that the two can coexist and shouldn't ruin the other. So it really was perfect for the situation. I hope this clears things up, anonymous person.**

Kurt sat in the dimly lit shop and stirred the batter for an **angel **food cake. The bell on the door gave a quiet jingle, and he squinted through the darkness to see what was going on. A figure stood in the doorway, head turning frantically in search of light.

"**Sir**, we're closed," he said, flicking the light switch. The man blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. The first thing Kurt noticed were his eyelashes. They were impossibly dark, and they fluttered with every movement his brown eyes made. Then Kurt noticed the rest of him.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just-"

"No!" Kurt reached out, spoon still in hand. Cake batter flew from the bowl and landed on the floor. "Really, you can stay. It was getting too quiet around here anyway." He gave the man a warm smile and set down the bowl. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great actually." Kurt nodded and turned to the coffee pot, adding fresh coffee grounds and water before flicking turning it on. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt. Nice to meet you Blaine." He extended his hand, which was covered in flour and batter. Blaine smirked and shook it, licking the batter of his fingers when he pulled away.

"So, why are you here so late?" Blaine asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well, I own the place."

"Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I've been here before, and I've never seen you."

"I keep to the back, dealing with customers isn't really my forte. Baking, on the other hand, comes naturally." Kurt held up the homemade batter to show Blaine. He tried to dip his finger in the pale concoction, but Kurt swatted it away. "Not on your life, buddy. I'm short-staffed tomorrow, I need to bake as much cake as possible tonight, and you stealing my mix doesn't help."

"Noted," Blaine said with a laugh. "I feel bad about coming in so late, is there anything I can help with?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I could really use some help on the cupcakes... Do you mind being paid in coffee and pastries?"

"Are you kidding? That's the best payment there is!" Blaine drank the rest of his coffee in one gulp and hopped over the counter. "Where can I start?"

"There's a recipe for frosting on the counter, could you make some?"

"Sure! What color?" Blaine looked ready to **jump** off the walls, he was so excited.

"Umm... Let's worry about making the frosting first. We can add colors after it's done, okay?"

Blaine nodded and threw on an apron, a frilly polka-dotted one that belonged to Rachel, one of the cashiers. He eagerly ran to the counter and found the recipe. Kurt laughed at the stranger and went to his station, pulling out oversized baking pans for the treats. He hadn't used a recipe **book** for a while now, it was like the **cupcake **formula was engraved in his brain. Kurt absentmindedly walked to the fridge to grab a couple pounds of butter, but Blaine stood in his way.

"What're you looking for?" he asked. The frosting only needed a few ingredients, it shouldn't take Blaine this long to find them. But he kept staring into the depths of the fridge, and Kurt soon grew impatient. "Blaine, move." He shoved him aside and grabbed the **milk** and butter, thrusting it into Blaine's hands.

"Thanks," said Blaine sheepishly. He went back to the frosting and glared down at the directions, determined to conquer them. Slowly but surely, he got the hang of it. When Kurt came over to check on him, the buttercream frosting was the perfect consistency for piping.

"Hey, this looks great, Blaine!" Kurt smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "What color do you want it to be?"

"Hmmm... How about **green**? Like, a nice **tree** green, not neon or vomit or something."

"Are you sure? Vomit colored frosting is my best seller!" Blaine's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Kurt said as he giggled and dug through the cupboards. "Tree green it is, then. Let's make a pink batch too, for some contrast. What're we gonna put on the cupcakes?" He asked, pointing at the oven.

"I don't know... What do you usually put on them? Swirls or a kitty **cat** or something?"

"Flowers, actually." Kurt separated the frosting into two bowls and added a few drops of food coloring to each, stirring slowly to make sure the color was even. One bowl had the green and the other a soft petal pink. When he was satisfied, he got out a frosting bag and filled it with the pink mixture, then put a rose tip on the end.

Blaine thought this part was amazing to watch. Kurt's hands didn't shake once as he carefully made each rose, then clipped them off his base and set them aside to dry. It didn't take long before the counter was covered in little roses. Not long after that, it was covered in tiny green leaves.

"What do you think? Do they look okay?" Kurt stood over his flowers with a critical eye.

"They look... fantastic," Blaine said lovingly. He turned to face Kurt and noticed a strand of hair dangling in the baker's face. He reached up and pushed it back, cupping his hand to Kurt's cheek as he pulled away.

Kurt shivered. "Yeah well, ummm, we better uhh... decorate the cupcakes, I guess." Kurt ran over to the little confections, which he had taken out of the oven before Blaine finished. He shook them from their tins and arranged them neatly. "We need to put a white coat of icing on all of these first, so- Blaine!"

The man had run a streak of frosting across Kurt's neck, creating a strange contrast on the pale skin. "Sorry. I'll just..." Kurt felt something warm at his neck, and he took a sharp breath as Blaine bit his **throat**. He let out a **groan** and let his head drop, feeling heat coarse through his body like a sudden **fever**. He whipped around, careful not to let Blaine see his knees shake.

"I've gotta- Uhhh- We have work to-" He was cut off by a set of lips on his own, warm and sweet from the frosting. Kurt's hands flew to the counter for support, and Blaine's reached up to run his hands through Kurt's silky hair.

"I lied," Blaine whispered in a rushed voice. "I see you walking through the kitchen all the time, I've just never had the courage to introduce myself."

"Well this is quite the introduction-" Blaine cut Kurt off, pressing their lips together again in a lusty embrace.

Kurt pulled away suddenly, breathing heavy. "I don't think the health inspector would appreciate us doing this on the counter..." Blaine nodded and scooped him into his arms, gently dragging him down to the floor. He grabbed the bowl of pink frosting on the way. Kurt watched as Blaine dipped his fingers in the sugary substance, wiping it across his cheek and licking it off slowly. Kurt moaned and let out little whispers. Blaine's body cast **shadows** over him, but he could see the man's face perfectly. Those lashes fluttered again, flawless and **adorable **and _sexy_...

Fuck the health inspector.

* * *

Kurt rubbed at his eyes, wondering in the back of his sleepy brain why his **alarm **clock hadn't gone off. He tried to swing his legs off of his bed to go do his daily **bathroom **routine, and he felt pain shoot up his kneecap. Kurt's eyes flew open and he saw that he had hit his shin on the counter.

Wait. The counter? Kurt looked around him and saw a frilly apron lying like a **blanket **over a recently familiar set of curls. A pair of **socks **and hairy legs poked out of the bottom, shifting as Blaine slept. He ran his hands through the thick twirls of hair. As his arm stretched, Kurt caught sight of his watch.

"Shit! Blaine!" He started shaking the man, who mumbled and rolled over with an incoherent mumble. "Blaine, you gotta go, I'm opening in-"

"Kurt?" Rachel's high voice rang out, silencing the baker. He thrust all of Blaine's clothes into his hands and helped him up, leading him to the back door.

"I'm sorry, but I really gotta open soon." Kurt was worried that **tears **would soon come, but he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or because Blaine had to leave.

"It's okay," Blaine said, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss while he pulled his jeans on. "Maybe we can see each other again. Soon."

"Kurt! Where are you?" Rachel was coming closer now. Kurt pulled Blaine in for one last kiss, then shoved him out the door.

"You know where I'll be. Besides," Kurt whispered, "I still need to pay you in cupcakes."

**A/N- I freakin' love this one. It's too bad I fail at lemons, it would've been amazing to write a sex scene on the floor...**

**Rereading this made me think... Letting someone into your business after hours while you're all alone and letting them sex you up just because they have a crush on you is a good way to get robbed. Or raped. Huh.  
**


	20. A Look to the Future

**A/N- I have been WAITING FOREVER to get to this challenge, I've been so excited to do it! It's for DarrenCriss1, who requested: baby future** **lover darling boy** **hands** **daddies toddler teenager** garden **phone text** **lost child** **gay parents preschool** **bleeding** **money ice cream.**

**I was squealing like a five year old as I wrote this. Just thought you might like to know.**

"He's beautiful, Brittany." The sleepy-eyed blonde looked up from the bundle in her arms, grinning widely when she saw Kurt and Blaine.

"You guys made it!" She looked like she was about to jump out of bed, but some of her new-found common sense and motherly instinct told her that was a bad idea. She just waved the men over, and they threw their arms around her and the pale **baby** in her arms.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't come sooner," Blaine said apologetically. "We didn't get the **text **that you went into labor, my **phone **died and Kurt had forgotten his at home." He looked around the room in search of another familiar face. "Where's Santana?" The Latina should be here, she should be celebrating the birth of her **child**.

"Oh, she just went to grab a coffee," Brittany replied, waving the thought away. "She's just really tired, I think."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Blaine, why don't you stay here with Britt. I've gotta... use the restroom." Blaine knew Kurt was lying, but he nodded and let his husband leave the room nonetheless. Kurt ran to the hospital cafeteria and saw Santana at a tiny table, rubbing a cup of creamy coffee between her hands as she stared off into space.

"Santana?"

Her big eyes whipped upward, making her look like a deer in headlights. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Hey Kurt. So, you seen the baby yet?"

"Yes, I just did." He sat across from the woman, who held her coffee with shaky **hands**. "Have you?"

Santana furrowed her brow. "Of course I have, dumbass! I was there, you know."

"No, sweetie. Have you _seen_ your baby?" She gave Kurt a funny look, trying hard to grasp the meaning of his words. "I know that if I ever have a child, I'll see my entire **future** in its eyes. What did you see?"

Santana let out a harsh laugh. "I don't know, I haven't looked into them yet." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "No. Don't tell me I'm just scared, that everything will be okay once I get back in there, because it won't. I did this for Brittany, not myself. What if this isn't what I want?" Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she wiped at them angrily. "That baby isn't even biologically mine; If I want out, who's gonna stop me?"

"You'll stop yourself." Kurt put his hands over hers, trying to stop the shaking. "You opened your heart up to Brittany a long time ago. I think it's time to open it up again." He pulled her fingers off the cup and dragged her through the halls. When they finally reached the room, Brittany broke into a wide grin at the sight of her **lover**.

"Honey, do you wanna hold him?" She tried to lift the little **boy** up like Simba in the beginning of The Lion King, but Blaine quickly stopped her. Santana laughed gently and walked over, slowly taking the **darling **baby in her arms. Its eyes opened for just a moment, little blue orbs behind dark lashes. Just like his mother.

Santana smiled.

(line break)

"Blaine?" Kurt rolled over in bed to face his husband. "If you had a child, would you want a boy or a girl?"

Blaine stared at the ceiling, trying to think through his sleepy fog. "A girl. I like girl names, that would be fun to pick. And I would spoil her rotten. She'd be worth all the **money **in the world, and she would be ours."

Kurt nodded and said good night, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek before cuddling against the contours of his body. "We would be good **daddies**," he muttered, half asleep.

"Yeah, yeah we would."

Kurt allowed himself to be carried off in sweet sleep, his thoughts traveling with him. He imagined waiting at the hospital with Blaine to see their newborn little girl, pictured holding her in his arms for the first time. He saw her as a **toddler**, stumbling along and falling, getting a scrape. He fixed her up with a bandage, stopping the **bleeding** with a gentle kiss on the knee. When he pulled his lips away and opened his eyes, the scene had completely changed. They were standing in the parking lot of a local **preschool**, watching her walk of to her first day. They got **ice cream** as soon as the day was finished. Kurt opened the door to the ice cream parlor, but it lead right back to his living room, where he and Blaine were explaining what that cruel boy meant when he laughed at her for having **gay parents**. Teaching her that life isn't always fair. Blaine leaned over and wiped a tear from her cheek, and the scene changed once more while Kurt watched the droplet roll across Blaine's index finger. He and Blaine were older, Blaine's dark hair peppered with gray spots. Their little girl was a **teenager **now, and that tear now belonged to Blaine. She was on a bright stage, dressed in her graduation gown and cap, looking **lost**, never knowing where the future will take her. Kurt felt a pang in his chest and reached up to wipe his own tears away.

Kurt's eyes opened slowly, and he has to blink real tears away. Blaine feels him shifting and sits up, wide awake.

"You okay, baby?" He rubs Kurt's arm and the pale man cuddles closer.

"Yeah... Just dreaming."

"So was I," Blaine says, confused and wistful at the same time. "I had this dream that I was in a **garden**, but everything was all sad and lonely. Then I picked up a watering can and poured it on the dirt, and the most beautiful poppies came up."

Kurt smiled. "Poppy. That's pretty."

Blaine couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah. So, what was your dream about?"

"I have a feeling, deep down, that mine was pretty similar to yours."

**A/N- gahhh I love this one. So much. I am now accepting challenges for their family life in the future, with their little baby girl. Yes, her name shall be Poppy. I freakin' love the name Poppy, but I have no idea why. So, challenges? Please?**


	21. Soup Fixes Everything

**A/N- This challenge was so damn hard... And again, I can't figure out who the fuck left it! I should really start writing down your names as soon as I get the challenge, but I'm just so lazy... Anywho, the words are: miserable** **sponge** **twenty hung sleepless** **Chinese** **ball printer** **pen paper** **submit** **flower pink** **shade blue genes** **quixotic English romance balderdash** **mutation** **nutmeg round** **negative** **math** **startle. Whoever left this, I just wanna let you know that I had to look up quixotic. I thought it was a major typo or something...**

**And to anyone who loves me enough to give me what I want, I really want some more Disney challenges and a Canni!Blaine challenge. That would make me happy, wink wink nudge nudge.**

Kurt was completely and utterly **miserable**. He had suffered through another **sleepless **night of wheezing and rolling out of bed to blow his nose. And, after finally getting to sleep for what felt like **twenty **minutes, the boy woke up to a splitting headaches. He tried to groan at the pain, but-

Kurt clutched his throat. He tried to say something, express his confusion and fear, but no sound came out. He mouthed a string of expletives angrily. He hasn't been sick in years, and the one time he does everything about him falls to shit.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. It was probably just Burt, who would walk in even if Kurt didn't respond. "Kurt? You up?" Oh wait. That's Blaine! Kurt scrambled out of bed, fighting the wave of nausea from standing up so quickly, and ran to the door. He threw it open and ushered Blaine inside. His boyfriend set a large brown bag on Kurt's desk, next to his **printer**. The first thing he did was pull out a small bouquet of **pink** flowers.

"For you!" He held them up to Kurt's face. The countertenor pressed his stuff nose to a **flower** and tried to inhale, but nothing happened. That is, until he sneezed and toppled over. Kurt wiped at his nose and glared at Blaine.

"Sorry, that was probably a bad idea, huh?" Kurt nodded and Blaine grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. But I have other stuff! I've got- Wait a minute. Why aren't you talking? You aren't _that_ mad are you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked over to his messenger bag and dug through until he found a **pen **and some **paper**. _I lost my voice_, he scribbled quickly, showing the other boy the message. "Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Kurt **hung **his head at Blaine's stupidity. "Oh, right, you can't speak." Kurt nodded slowly, as if Blaine was a small child trying to grasp advanced **math** or something.

"No need to be so **negative**, Mr. Grumpy Gills. I'm here to help." He pulled a container of soup out of the bag next. "Ancient **Chinese** secret: Soup fixes everything." He handed Kurt the hot container while he dug through the bag, now pulling out a DVD. "And, even if you're sick, we can have a little **romance**." He popped The Notebook into Kurt's DVD player and got situated on the bed.

Kurt waddled over to his boyfriend, deciding that he might as well **submit** now. He was too weak to fight any of Blaine's 'romantic plans.' Though, he had to admit, it was quite **quixotic** of Blaine to take care of him in his time of need. The two snuggled close and Blaine pressed play on the remote, starting one of their favorite movies.

About five minutes in, Kurt had a fit of sneezes. That fit led into a coughing fit. The coughing fit led to Kurt collapsing on his bed, tired and annoyed. Blaine laid down next to him and rubbed his back. "You okay?"

Kurt grabbed the stationary. _No. I have some sort of __**mutation**_, he wrote. Blaine laughed at him. "There's nothing wrong with your **genes**, Kurt. You don't have a mutation of the sinuses."

_Says you_. Kurt shoved the paper in Blaine's lap and turned to his soup, sitting up just enough to have a spoonful. It was hot and salty, but with little surprises, like chives and **nutmeg**. Blaine sat up too. "Want me to feed you?" He asked, affection and humor in his eyes.

_Tu es si agaçant parfois_, Kurt wrote, trying to make it impossible for Blaine to read.

"What's the **English **translation for that?" Blaine asked, pointing at the words that were complete **balderdash **to him.

_Not telling._

* * *

Kurt woke up to Blaine's face hovering over him, making him jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to **startle** you. You have a fever, I was just gonna cool you down. Is that okay?" Kurt nodded and let Blaine wad a washcloth into a **ball** and **sponge** his forehead. He watched Blaine with love in his eyes and Blaine returned the look, wishing he cool fall into those orbs that were the perfect **shade **of **blue**.

Blaine kissed each of Kurt's **round **cheeks. His boyfriend mouthed the words _Thank you_, and he kissed him again in reply. "You're welcome. Now sleep, and when you wake up and have your voice back you can apologize for saying mean things about me in French."


	22. Late

**A/N- Another challenge from Kizilee! You're really racking 'em up... The words are: retrieve** **giggle silo roof curl gross pattern** **boots** **painting ancestry** **ribbon cuddle dog pat gel** **time** **eyebrow** **zipper** **supermegafoxyawesomehot** **twirl.**

**I got so confused when I got reviews mentioning Blaine being boring... Then I realized, I translated my French wrong on the last chapter. It shouldn't say that Blaine is boring, it should say that he's annoying! So sorry about that, I realize that Blaine is far from boring, just a pain in Kurt's ass sometimes :) It has been fixed, and I actually checked this time to make sure it was right.**

**By the way, I would've posted this last night, but FanFiction was being mean. Everything EXCEPT the login was working. So I stayed up reading instead of posting :D**

"Why does this take you so long?" Blaine groaned as Kurt ran a comb through his hair. _Again_. "We're gonna be late for our reservation."

"I can't help it if I want to look perfect!" Kurt rolled his eyes and went to **retrieve **his hairspray. Personally, Blaine thought Kurt looked **supermegafoxyawesomehot** (as usual), but his compliments never got Kurt moving any faster. It had taken Kurt an hour just to pick a suitable outfit, which turned out to be a button-up with a checkered **pattern **of hot pink and black, with skintight jeans that looked extremely uncomfortable. They ended up being so tight that Blaine was coerced into helping him with the **zipper**. The contact led to about twenty minutes of making out on the couch, then an extra ten minutes to **cuddle**.

"Okay, my hair is officially perfect," Kurt said, giving the front strand one final sweep. Blaine will never comprehend why it takes him so long to fix his bangs. He just throws some **gel** on his head to reduce the **curl **factor, and he looks- OH. MY. GOD.

"What're you doing now?"

"Plucking my eyebrows." Kurt leaned in close to the mirror and raised a pair of shiny silver tweezers to his right **eyebrow**.

"You're gonna have red marks during dinner if you don't cut it out."

"**Gross**!" Kurt shrieked, tossing the tweezers back on his dresser. "Okay, let me just put my shoes on and we'll go."

"Finally! We've got a lot of **time** to make up." Blaine was ready to hit the **roof**, he was getting so annoyed. Kurt sat on the floor (HOW IS HE SITTING IN THOSE PANTS?) and pulled on a pair of dark **boots**. They had holes running from the tip up, and Kurt took his merry time lacing the black **ribbon** he used to replaces his shoelaces. "You know, if we looked up your **ancestry** online, we'd probably find a lot of people who were famous for being late. Maybe a doctor who's patients always died because he couldn't get to them in time, or an army general who missed all his battles. It sounds pretty likely to me."

"Oh, shut up. If we looked up your ancestors, all we would find is midgets. Or people hospitalized for hair gel-related brain damage."

"There was only brain damage because your great-great-great uncle didn't get to them in time."

"Oh, har har." Kurt finally stood up (again, HOW?) and gave Blaine a **twirl**. "How do I look?"

"Like you just stepped out of a **painting**. Can we go now?"

Kurt began to **giggle **as he went to the door. The boots he was wearing made him taller than a **silo**, which annoyed the already shorter boy. Kurt gave Blaine a **pat **on the head like a **dog **as he walked past, towering over everything in sight. Blaine could only follow with his eyes, partly because Kurt was almost as tall as Finn and partly because his ass looked great from this new angle. "Stop staring at me and let's go, Blaine. You're gonna make us late."

Yeah, right. Who _really _made them late?


	23. Happy Anniversary!

**A/N- HAPPY KLAINIVERSARY EVERYBODY! It's been a month since the Kliss that swept the nation, and our ship has grown in size and creepiness, I'm sure. In honor of this momentous occasion, Blaine and Kurt will be going on a special date. These words are from Secrets of the Fall: puppy** **tv** **bear** **pink** **pillow** **light** **soda** **robe** **hand** **car** **sunny river** **globe** **weather** **beach** **shovel** **tree** **shock** **tank turtle.**

**For this fic, let's pretend I know the geography of Ohio, and all of my facts are correct (because I'm too lazy to check them). So if I make up some totally awesome pretend spot, we're just gonna go along with it. Yeah...**

"Happy one month anniversary, Kurt," Blaine said sweetly, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek as soon as Kurt opened the front door.

Kurt smiled back widely, showing his teeth in the way Blaine loved. "Happy anniversary! What's that?" He asked, trying to peek behind Blaine's back. With a sly chuckle, Blaine pulled his arm around to reveal to kissing dogs that Kurt recognized immediately.

"This," Blaine said, holding the gift out in front of him, "is **Puppy **Love." Kurt took the gift in his hands, holding back happy tears. Those days before he and Blaine were together felt like a distant memory, just a tiny thing leading to something much bigger. He pulled Blaine into a **bear **hug and thanked him.

"I'll just bring this upstairs really quick, okay?" Blaine nodded and reluctantly let Kurt out of his grip. He ran up the staircase with the gift and placed it lovingly on his **pillow**. Kurt passed his floor-length mirror on the way out of his room, and he couldn't help but inspect himself one last time. His hair was perfect, his **light **blue button-down was to die for, and his plaid shorts showed off the toned muscles of his legs. Kurt gave each of his cheeks a quick pinch to make them the perfect shade of **pink**. Yeah, he was ready.

Blaine was downstairs on the couch, awkwardly making conversation with Burt and Finn about the sport they were watching on **tv**. As soon as he saw Kurt, Blaine practically jumped out of his seat and started bouncing on the heels of his feet. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Bye, guys!" Kurt called over his shoulder, waving to the two sports fans.

"Be back by midnight!" Burt called back, always the concerned parent.

"I know, I know. Good night, Dad." With that, Kurt shut the door and ran to Blaine's **car**. He was giddy with anticipation. Blaine had kept the details of their date a secret. It was still **sunny **outside, and Kurt felt like they had all the time in the world.

"Come on, Kurt. We've gotta drive kinda far." Blaine hopped in the driver's seat and revved the engine, making Kurt scurry into the passenger's seat with haste. He looked in the back seat, trying to find a hint about where they were headed. There was a bucket, a **shovel**, and a large red cooler sitting on top of two clean towels.

"Blaine?"

"What?"

"We're going to the **beach**, aren't we?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with mock anger. "You can't let anything be a surprise, can you?" Kurt shook his head with a smirk, and Blaine sighed. "I'm hiding everything in the trunk next time."

"Thanks for the tip, now I'll know where to look!" Blaine fought laughter, amused by Kurt's excitement at the prospect of ruining his surprises. Well, Blaine hoped there would be years worth of surprises for that boy to ruin.

"We can have dinner when we get there, I packed us a picnic." He pointed at the cooler in the back. Blaine had to slap Kurt's **hand **away as the boy tried to take a look inside. At least _something _has to be a surprise.

"Meanie," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out. "I really hope there aren't many people there, I don't like crowded beaches."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," Blaine said with a wink.

"Hmmm? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

The road seemed to go on forever, and Blaine didn't look like he was stopping any time soon. All Kurt could do was watch out the window, take a sharp breath whenever he thought they were about to turn, then sigh because they hadn't. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the seat, feeling more impatient than he had ever felt before.

"Kurt?" Blaine put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick shake. "Don't fall asleep, we're almost there!"

"I'm not falling asleep, I'm just bored out of my- Oh." Blaine had parked his car on the outskirts of a small forest. His boyfriend was already getting out of the car, and Kurt thought it might be a good idea to follow suit. "Blaine, where the hell are we?"

"We're going to the beach."

"This isn't the beach! This is the middle of nowhere!" Kurt threw up his hands, trying to show Blaine that he had made a wrong turn somewhere along the line.

Blaine clicked his tongue. "Do you trust me?"

"Well of course I do," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. _What a dumb question. I let you take me to the east of nowhere, didn't I?_

"Then just follow me, okay?" Blaine grabbed everything they needed and took off into the woods, moving much too fast for someone carrying so much stuff. Kurt ran to catch up with him, trying to catch the words Blaine threw over his shoulder as they walked.

"My father and I found this place when I was seven. I don't think a lot of people know about it, really." Kurt finally caught up to Blaine, and he listened to his story with interest. "It's not even technically a beach, I'm pretty sure it's too small to be one."

The kept walking through the trees, until Blaine stopped. He looked at his surroundings carefully, then made a sharp right turn. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but followed nonetheless."It's not much farther, I promise."

"Okay." Kurt trailed behind, taking in the scenery. The trees were as tall as mountains, and they made Kurt feel small and insignificant. Then Blaine turned around and gave him that smile, that smile that says, "You mean everything to me." The feeling the looming trees had given him quickly subsided.

Another minute passed before Blaine made a strange noise of excitement. He started moving faster, until the two reached a small clearing. Blaine dropped their stuff at the edge of the forest and took off his shoes before bolting for the tiny shore. Kurt leaned against a **tree **and stood in awe of the sight before him.

The tiny beach was probably just a place where some **river **deposited, but it felt like so much more. The sand was yellow and white, with little black specks of rocks buried deep within. The water was as clear as the sky, gleaming blue in the perfect **weather**. The best part was that it was completely empty, save for the two of them.

Kurt popped off his shoes and walked forward, letting the sand slide between his toes. He took a deep breath of fresh air and continued forward, giggling as he watched Blaine splash through the tiny ripples. Blaine was giggling too, and he ran out of the water to meet Kurt in the sand.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Kurt said, eyes gleaming with sincerity. "This is just... amazing. I can't even thank you enough for bringing me here."

"You don't need to thank me, I just did it to make you happy."

A fat tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, clear as the river. He leaned in a kissed Blaine on the lips, pressing hard to try and say what words couldn't. "That's exactly why I need to thank you."

(line break)

Kurt rolled over, slowly rousing himself from slumber. He couldn't tell why his back hurt so much, but that was nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. He would throw on his silk **robe**, head to the bathroom, shower, and do his skin routine before grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen. But when he reached out to find the robe that usually hung from his bedpost, his fingers instead became tangled in thick curls.

Kurt's eyes shot open in surprise. They took in the sight of empty **soda **cans and two damp beach towels, on top of which he and Blaine were snuggled close. They were stripped down to their boxers, with a thick blanket spread over them that Blaine must have gotten from his car the night before.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered frantically. "Blaine, get up!"

"Hmmm?" Blaine yawned and rolled over to face his boyfriend. "Oh, hello there." He tried to pull Kurt close to his body and cuddle again, but Kurt was in too much **shock** for that. His head was spinning like a **globe**.

"Did we fall asleep here last night?"

Blaine's eyes opened lazily, and as soon as he saw his surroundings he was in shock too. "Shit. Shit!" He hit himself in the forehead. "Shit Kurt please don't be mad! I'll go with you to explain things to your dad, I'll tell him it's all my fault that you broke your curfew and-"

"It's not your fault, Blaine." Kurt sighed. "Well, not completely your fault anyway. My dad is gonna hunt you down with a military **tank**, you know that don't you?"

"And I'll absolutely deserve it," Blaine said with a shaky voice.

Kurt sighed again, knowing there was nothing he could do. He felt like a **turtle**, and this little beach was his shell. He wished they could hide out here forever, never have to face the world again. Kurt had seen perfection, and nothing could compare at this point.

"Let's head back, try and get there as soon as possible." Blaine was already up and pulling on his pants and sweatshirt. "Maybe your dad is still in bed and we can just trick him."

Kurt let out a strange laugh, knowing that was impossible. "Yeah, maybe." He got up and started throwing on clothes, shaking the sand out of each garment before putting it on.

Blaine watched him with an apologetic look in his eyes. When Kurt finished getting dressed, Blaine pulled him over and gave him a soft kiss. "Happy anniversary, Kurt. I love you."

It was those three little words, hearing them said so genuinely, that made Kurt feel better. They always did. "I love you too. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm already in trouble... Can we just, I don't know, stay here a little longer?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

Blaine smiles. "Anything to make you happy."

**A/N- *sigh* I fuckin love this one. Too cute, I seriously outdid myself on the fluff. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to give lots of love to our favorite couple on their anniversary!**


	24. Makeover

**A/N- OMG CHAPTER 24! You guys know what the next one is gonna be :D I've been working on the 50 words for a while now, but then I remembered that I need to finish all the chapters before that before it can be posted. Oh yeah, that's kind of an important, completely overlooked detail. So here's chapter 24, requested by The Comment: pretty** **eyebrow** **shower headphones** **little** **ring** **tissues** **brush** **sing-song food** **polish** **shiny wet pen** **coco** **punch buttons** **jump** **flower** **webcam.**

"I just came over so that we could go out to eat, you know. Why is it that I get a makeover instead of **food**?" Kurt had no answer for Blaine's question, so he sighed and dropped it. "You're so lucky I love you."

Kurt smirked as he grabbed a giant pink bag from his bedroom. "And you're lucky I love you enough to give you a makeover." He unzipped the bag and dumped its contents on the bed, then pushed his boyfriend into the desk chair. "I'm gonna make you so damn **pretty**."

"I'm not already pretty?" Blaine pouted and gave Kurt puppy eyes, making his giggle.

"Of course you're pretty! I'm just going to... _improve _open you." Kurt grabbed his tweezers first. "Let's get started." He made his way toward Blaine's left **eyebrow**, but he scrambled out of Kurt's reach.

Blaine bolted to the bathroom and took a **jump** into the **shower**, closing the curtain behind him. "No one, absolutely NO ONE, touches my eyebrows. I refuse to be a conformist with those **little** pencil brows!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the bathroom door. "Okay, okay! I won't touch your eyebrows!" Kurt stood outside the shower tapping his foot. "Are you gonna come out of there or will I have to force you?"

"I'm not coming out!"

Kurt avoided a snicker at Blaine's words and got a cruel little idea. He reached into the shower and turned the cold water knob on as far as it would go.

Blaine yelped and jumped out of the shower, already soaked in icy water. "You bitch," he muttered, looking ready to throw a **punch**.

"Oh, you'll get over it," Kurt said, trying not to stare at Blaine's chest. His shirt was now clinging to his six pack. "Now get out of these **wet **clothes and go sit down."

Blaine grumbled and took off his shirt, not bothering to open the **buttons** first. He grabbed **tissues** to dry off as he walked back to Kurt's vanity. "Hand me that **brush**, will you?" Blaine picked up Kurt's sparkly blue hairbrush and handed it to him. Kurt became enthralled in Blaine's curly hair, spritzing it with water and leave-in conditioner every few seconds. "Why in the world do you gel this?"

"So that I don't look like a slob?" Blaine asked, hoping it was an acceptable answer.

"But if it wasn't gelled I could do this," Kurt whined, twisting his fingers into Blaine's curls and tugging his head back to plant a kiss on Blaine's nose. He pressed their foreheads together and let out a content sigh, knowing Blaine couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. "I could hold you by the hair and kiss you all day and no one could stop me because I've got your head."

"That's unbelievably creepy, Kurt." Blaine fought a smile as his boyfriend leaned in for another kiss.

"You'll get over it," Kurt whispered, then pulled away completely. He went back to playing with Blaine's hair until it was the perfect mixture of combed, yet unruly. With a smirk at his styling skills, Kurt moved on to something else. He grabbed a small tube off his desk and squirted a cream on his fingertips, then proceeded to wipe it across Blaine's face.

Blaine's nose twitched with discomfort. "What is that stuff?"

"It's supposed to make your skin glow." Blaine found that hard to believe, but he let his boyfriend continue anyway. Kurt reached for his eyeliner pen and put smooth black lines along Blaine's dark lashes. His eyes looked fierce and sultry. Kurt considered doing more, but he was already distracted by Blaine's plain fingers.

"What color nail **polish **do you want?" Kurt riffled through the drawers of his vanity, moving a **ring **box and a bottle of **Coco **Chanel perfume in search of his nail care kit.

"How about... rainbow?" Blaine was so indecisive, he could never pick just one color. Plus, rainbows are totally awesome.

"Yeah, okay. I need to concentrate though, how about you distract yourself while I paint?" Blaine nodded and put his **headphones** in, selecting the Katy Perry playlist on his iPod before relaxing into the chair. He closed his eyes and let Kurt take over, feeling the cold polish glide across his fingernails. Kurt took off his shoes and threw them to the side of the room, then painted his toenails too. Blaine felt the strange sensation of a nail file against his fingertips, and he shivered when Kurt blew cold air over them to help the polish dry.

"There! My masterpiece is completed." Blaine opened his eyes to find that Kurt had painted every nail a different hue, and now he was drawing a **flower **on each of Blaine's big toes with a nail **pen**. Blaine held up his **shiny **fingers and laughed as they reflected the light in his own personal rainbow.

"Do you like it?"

Blaine bent forward to kiss Kurt on the top of the head. "It's fabulous, I LOVE it," Blaine said in a **sing-song **voice.

"Good," Kurt said, blushing. He grabbed his laptop and set it in front of them. "Say cheese!" Kurt snapped a picture with his **webcam**. He was smiling with his head against Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine was pointing at him with a fingernail painted bright orange.

"Damn," Blaine said, looking at their picture. "We're sexy."

"And don't you forget it," Kurt replied with a wink.


	25. Bribing with Scarves

**A/N- This challenge both amused and confused me. Then gave me the perfect idea for a story! Woohoo! This 50 word challenge (OMG I ACTUALLY MADE IT TO 25 CHAPTERS WHY THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE ME SO MUCH) is for catfishii, who sent in: adept (expert)** **adverse (unfavorable in effect) affect (to act on; to produce an effect) agoraphobia (fear of being in open areas)** **ambiguous (open to several meanings; unclear) ambivalent (feeling of uncertainty, usually caused by the inability to make a choice) arcane (mysterious)** **asinine (stupid; foolish) averse (strong feelings of opposition)** **banal (lacking freshness)** **bowdlerize (to removed parts of a written work deemed vulgar/objectionable)** **cat (meow)** **chauvinist (someone with biased devotion to a group/cause)** **clandestine (private; done in secrecy) contingent (conditional; uncertain; possible)** **copying (imitating; reproducing)** **deleterious (harmful) disinterested (not interested; unbiased)** **dictionary (book containing various information about words) draconian (cruel) effect (something produced by a cause) eminent (prominent) erotic (arousing)** **ersatz (used as a substitute; artificial) esoteric (understood by a select few people) exotic (unique; strikingly different)** **flaunt (to show off)** **flout (to mock)** **frenetic (frantic) imminent (likely to occur at any moment) imply (to suggest without specifically saying) infer (to conclude from evidence)** **inverse (reversed in some way) ludicrous (laughable)** **martial (associated with war; warlike) mesmerize (fascinate; spellbind)** **mordant (biting; sharply sarcastic)** **narcissism (excessive self-love)** **nascent (in the early stages of development) nebulous (confused; cloudy) protean (can quickly assume different personalities/characters)** **quixotic (impulsive) salient (conspicuous) Spartan (brave)** **spurious (not authentic) stentorian (loud/powerful in sound quality) subliminal (operating below the level of consciousness) thesaurus (a dictionary of synonyms and antonyms)** **unique (singular; the only example) viable (workable).** **I've put the meaning** **next to each word, I know how annoying it is to not understand because the words are crazy and confusing. Then I alphabetized them because I have OCD. Credit must go out to the best online dictionary in the world, without which I would've been royally fucked. And just for your information, I've been working on this for two whole weeks. That's an excessive amount of time for me.**

"Define **asinine**," Blaine said, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stared at the **dictionary** through the darkness.

"Hmmm... Studying vocabulary words?" Kurt replied with his **mordant **wit.

Blaine shook his head and moved on. "What's the difference between **affect **and **effect**?"

"Which one is which?" Kurt asked. "I thought they were the same thing."

"Ummm... the one that starts with 'a' is the verb, the other one is the noun." Blaine shuffled through the dictionary, checking to see if he was right. He was, of course.

"Oh. Okay. Well, you keep answering those questions for me and I'll be over here." Kurt turned away from Blaine to type on his iPhone, attempting to **bowdlerize **his next text message to Mercedes.

"Kurt, stop it." Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "I'm trying to help you study here, you can't just go into your SATs without looking over some vocabulary words. "

"But this is boooriiing!" Kurt flopped back on his bed and groaned despite Blaine's protests for him to keep quiet. It was already past curfew, and Kurt's **stentorian **noises were going to get them caught. Then they could never again have one of their **clandestine **meetings in the middle of the night. "I don't wanna sit here looking at words that are just..." Kurt picked up the **thesaurus **and started looking through it for the right word. "Aha! These words are just **ersatz **crap used to replace simpler words. I don't understand why there's even a test about this."

"It doesn't matter why, what matters is you have to take it. And with my help you might actually do well on it."

"Woah! Tone down the **narcissism**, Mr. I Can Do Everything!" Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt cut him off. He didn't want to argue, he was just tired. "Can we just stop? I just wanna sit here and cuddle with my boyfriend, not stare at words all night."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, alright. We'll need to study more tomorrow though." He pulled Kurt into his arms and layed down, getting comfortable while Kurt kicked the books on the floor.

"Blaine, I don't learn from studying. I need to do hands-on stuff!"

"Hmmm..." Blaine thought for a moment. What was the best way to help Kurt? "Okay then, tomorrow I dare you to use your vocabulary words in everyday conversations."

Kurt nodded. "That could work. Do I get some kind of reward for using them?"

"For every one word you use, I will buy you a new scarf."

Kurt rolled over to face him, eyes wide. "Seriously?" Blaine merely grinned, making Kurt squeal with delight. "Yes! Alright, I'm gonna get a shitload of scarves out of this." He gave Blaine a quick kiss and rolled over again, cuddling against his boyfriend. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine closed his eyes, trying to ignore thoughts of his **imminent **loss of money.

* * *

"Get up!" Kurt snapped the blankets off Blaine with one quick tug, leaving the boy shivering. Blaine attempted to pull the covers back over his body, but Kurt laughed and kept them from him.

"It's Saturday! Can't we sleep in?" Blaine whined.

"Nope. We have a Warblers meeting at eleven, remember?" Blaine groaned. Yes, he did remember, but he was **ambivalent** about going. On one hand, he could go to the meeting like a good boy who deserved solos. On the other, he could sleep in with Kurt under his arm. Kurt seemed to be in favor of the first one though.

"You need to get up now, sweetie. I don't mean to make you **frenetic**, but we need to leave in twenty minutes." As Kurt finished his thought, an **arcane **look crossed his face. He whipped a small blue notebook and a pen out of his back pocket and made a small notation on the first page.

Blaine gave the notebook a **nebulous **glance. "What's that for?"

"I'm writing down all of the vocabulary words I use today," Kurt said with a **draconian** smirk. "I need to keep track of how many scarves you'll be buying me."

"Oh, crap. I completely forgot about that." Blaine rubbed his eyes and sat up, putting on his uniform from last night. He desperately hoped the wrinkles weren't too **salient**.

"Too bad." Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and began stretching like a **cat**. It was much too early to be awake. "By the end of the day I will be **adept**-" Kurt paused to make another notation, then giggled at the thought of more scarves. "I'll be adept at vocabulary and you'll be poor."

"I doubt that'll happen, Kurt. How many words could you possibly use?" Blaine shrugged on his jacket and stepped toward the door.

"Well, I don't know about poor... This will definitely be **deleterious** to your wallet though. Poor is only a **contingent** outcome." Kurt made two more marks in the blue book left his room, Blaine close behind.

"What do I get out of this?" Blaine asked. He fluttered his eyelashes and gave Kurt a pout, hoping to send him a **subliminal **message. They rounded a corner and went down a flight of stairs, where Kurt stopped just below Blaine so the older boy had the chance to look taller than him.

"Well... Let's just say I'll study with you any time you want. Any subject too!" Kurt gave his boyfriend a wink, and Blaine suppressed a blush at Kurt's **protean **personality. One minute he was sweet, the next he was the Head Bitch in Charge. Then there were those rare moments, the ones that only he was allowed to see, where Kurt was a sexy god who could **mesmerize **him at the drop of a hat. "We could study math, history, _anatomy_..."

"Oh, I- ummm... Well that's just... Yeah, okay. I guess I can handle that." Blaine blushed scarlet and ducked his head, trying to hide his expression. He really hoped Kurt meant for him to **infer **something completely unrelated to school by that **ambiguous **statement.

Kurt giggled and gave Blaine's hair a quick ruffle. The the two continued walking, Kurt getting far ahead as Blaine remained in a daze a few paces behind him. "You're so cute when you're flustered. I should be **erotic** more often! Speaking of erotic..." Kurt made another scribble in his notebook..

"Woah, wait a minute! Erotic is NOT one of the words in your SAT book."

"Yes it is, sweetie. Look it up." Kurt smirked as he looked at the notebook. "Five scarves already? I'm good at this game."

"I bet you won't be able to get many more though. It's not like you even talk much at Warblers meetings."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. They had finally reached the choir room, and Blaine was afraid of what Kurt might do next. But he merely nodded and said, "Challenge accepted," more to himself than to Blaine. The entered the room and all eyes turned their way. All of the Warblers were already seated and had apparently been waiting on the two lovebirds.

Wes gave his friends a **martial** glare. When the gavel was in his hand, he was all business. "Nice of you two to grace us with your presence. Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt, please take a seat so we may begin." The two blushed and found their place on the couch. Jeff gave Kurt a comforting pat on the shoulder, then went back to some hushed, **esoteric **conversation with Nick about numbers.

Kurt turned to Blaine and slid the notebook into his hands. "I'm gonna need you to take notes, I won't have time. Okay?" Blaine hesitated, but gave his boyfriend a confused nod and tried to ignore the fiendish smirk on Kurt's face.

"Alright, now we can get started. As you all know, we will not be moving on to Nationals this year. What I suggest is that we begin working on a set list for our next on-campus concert, and-" Wes was cut off by a loud yawn from Kurt's direction. He sighed. "Is there something you would like to say, Warbler Kurt?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that... that sound's extremely boring."

An echo of gasps filled the room, followed by murmurs. Wes banged his gavel as David and Thad shook their heads. As everyone began to quiet down, Thad addressed Kurt directly. "Are you attempting to **flout** the council, Warbler Kurt?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. It's just that, if I may, it seems like people are growing **disinterested**." Everyone shook their heads and began to talk again, but Kurt cut them off. "Everyone on campus has hear us a million times! These 'impromptu' performances have lost their **unique **quality, they're just **banal **talent shows at this point."

Wes looked ready to launch across the table and bite Kurt, but David looked intrigued. "What are you trying to **imply**, Warbler Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and took a deep breath. Finally, his opinion was being heard. And he was getting paid in scarves to give it! "I think we need to drop these **spurious **performances and start putting on shows outside of Dalton."

"That's **ludicrous**!" Wes shouted angrily. "It is not traditional for the Warblers to leave campus to perform, everyone knows that."

"Yes, but remember the Gap Attack and that concert at Breadstix? We've already broken tradi-"

"Just because we've broken tradition a few times doesn't mean we should continue to do so," Thad interjected, thinking this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Agreed," Wes said, looking to David for confirmation. David merely stared at Kurt, so Wes continued. "And since when have we taken on **inverse **roles? We are the Senior Council, we are the **eminent **faces of the Warblers. Your **nascent **stay with us does not entitle you to our power."

Kurt huffed. It was very hard not to stomp his foot like a five year old. "I'm just saying, the Warblers need to get over this **agoraphobia **of ours and show everybody what we can do! If we did something **exotic**, something to get us known, we could dominate the competition next time around."

Everything was silent as the Warblers chewed Kurt's words. David was the first to speak up. "I see no **adverse **outcome to doing some more off-campus performances..."

"What?" Wes furrowed his brow, never suspecting that David wouldn't share his **averse **feelings towards the idea. "Are you serious, man?"

"Yeah, I think this could be a **viable **way to boost morale and make a name for ourselves."

Wes was still unsure, but he saw Thad nodding slowly out of the corner of his eye. He could never argue his point now. "Alright, we'll plan some off-campus performances." Kurt grinned from ear to ear and flopped back on the couch. He had almost forgotten the room was full of other boys, who were now staring at him with a mixture of approval and fear. "Would anyone ELSE like to start an argument?"

The boys looked around at eachother. Finally, Trent stood on shaky legs. "I- I have something to say."

This Kurt was causing a lot of trouble. You let one guy speak freely and everyone thinks **copying** his **quixotic **actions is okay. Wes sighed, but let Trent speak anyway.

"This council has a **chauvinist **mindset. You guys are obsessed with Blaine, who gets EVERY. SINGLE. SOLO." Trent began building up more courage as he saw the others nod. Even the council members and Kurt were nodding, leaving Blaine to blush awkwardly. "We need to start showcasing the talent this club has. And not as back-up singers! Really show us all off."

Everyone began clapping, leaving Trent a little confused. He smiled nervously and took his seat right next to Blaine, who fought the urge to glare at his friend.

"Alright then," David said, trying to get the meeting moving again. "Anything else?" The Dalton students remained quiet, and David took that as their cue to continue. "Okay, cool. So, let's ummm... do that."

The next hour passed without much excitement, especially on Blaine's part. It seemed like they were purposely ignoring him now, favoring the talents of his peers. Not that being ignored bothered him. Nope. Not one little bit, thank you very much. Soon it was time to head back to their dorms though. Blaine dragged Kurt away quickly, eager to go back to the inviting bed in Kurt's room.

"You know, that was rather **Spartan **of you in there. Standing up for yourself." Kurt nodded in thanks, blushing at Blaine's compliments. "And we get to perform outside of school now!"

"I know, it's great! But..."

"But what?"

"That's not really what I'm interested in right now." Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow, and Kurt reached into his boyfriend's jacket pocket in search of a tiny blue notebook. "How many scarves do you owe me?"

"Oh, right." Blaine looked over what he wrote down and sighed. "Eleven. I owe you eleven scarves."

"Really?" Kurt practically hopped up and down with excitement. "Well, there you have it! Looks like we're going shopping tomorrow." Kurt ran up the stairs and into his dorm room, ecstatic over the prospect of having new clothes to **flaunt**.

**A/N- Oh my cheese and crackers, that was so hard to write! I hope it all makes sense, I started to droft off into my own little world as I was writing... Anywho, reviews are lovely! Still looking for sequels, future family stuff, shit like that. Whatever you want me to try, really. I'd love to take any challenge you throw at me. Proof? That giant thing I spent hours of my Spring Break finishing (not that I hd anything better to do...)**


	26. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N- Guess what I did... I made a Tumblr! Woohoo! If I get some more followers I might start posting sneak peeks at my other stories there. Plus, you can ask me questions, leave me requests, ideas, or challenges, yell at me for taking too long to write, so on and so forth . Anyway, you can find me at heartshungbehind. tumblr. com, just remove the spaces. Thank you, and lots of love in advance to anyone who decides to follow me :)**

**This next set of words goes out to LiveLaughRead71: beats spicy dark chocolate** **guitar** **cat stargazing** **nail** **poster** **scarf** **mafia** **boring** **Ringo** **technically** **superficial forgot chemistry quiz** **dress. By the way, this has to be like the fifth challenge to use the word cat. Do you guys have a feline obsession? Just curious.**

"So, where are you taking me?" Kurt looked out the car window in hopes of finding some sort of landmark. Why did every tree have to look the same?

"You'll see! Just be patient, okay?"

Kurt sighed and turned on the radio, looking for a distraction. Here Comes the Sun blasted from the speakers, and he immediately began to sing along.

"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes," Kurt sang quietly. Blaine smiled and turned the radio down, trying to hear his boyfriend's voice. Kurt had already stopped singing though, choosing to look out the window again. "I love George Harrison. He wrote some of my favorite Beatles songs, yet no one seems to acknowledge him."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, the first one that comes to mind is Paul, because he's so pretty. Then John because he died."

"And because he married that stupid bitch that eventually broke them up," Kurt said with anger.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, that too. Then comes **Ringo**, because he had a cool name."

"**Technically**, his name is Richard. But yeah, I know what you mean. Poor George."

"Yeah, poor George." The conversation fell to silence, and the car ride was once again **boring **Kurt to tears. He started tapping his **nail** against the window, knowing it would annoy Blaine. Possibly it would annoy him enough to give him a hint about where they were going.

"Kurt. Stop it." Blaine glared over at him, but Kurt just started tapping the window at a more rapid pace. "Please?"

"Not until you tell me where we're going."

"You'll like it, I promise!" Blaine said, exasperated. "How about you guess where we're going? If you guess right, I'll tell you."

"**Beats **me where we're headed! Give me a clue first!"

"Well, what are you wearing?"

Kurt looked down at his clothes. He had on a sweater and dark wash jeans, with a cute wool **scarf **around his neck. Blaine had told him to **dress **warmly. "Warm clothes. Are we going ice skating?"

"Nope."

"Will we be outside all night?"

"...Yes." Blaine smirked, wondering if Kurt would ever come to the right conclusion.

"Oh! Okay, almost got it. This isn't gonna be like a **mafia **movie where you take me to the middle of nowhere and kill me, right?"

"What? No!" Blaine looked away from the road momentarily to shake his head. "Don't be stupid, I'm not gonna kill you."

"Right, sorry," Kurt said with a nervous laugh. "Well, have I been to this place before?"

"Yep. It's somewhere only we know."

"Hmmm..." Kurt thought back to all the places they had been. Usually they had dates out in public, like the movie theater or at the mall. Then he remembered something. "Is it that forest where we celebrated our anniversary?"

"Yeah, you got me." Kurt squealed with joy when he heard Blaine's words. Now as he stared out the window, every tree seemed more and more familiar. He just **forgot **that they were important to him, that's all. The trip seemed much quicker now, and soon Blaine had parked just outside that clearing of trees Kurt had grown to love.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine climbed out of the car, running to the passenger's door and opening it before Kurt got the chance. Blaine reached into the back seat and grabbed a backpack and his **guitar **case. Hand in hand, the two walked to their favorite spot.

"So, what do you have planned for the night?" Kurt rubbed circles on the back of Blaine's hand as they walked.

"Just some **stargazing**. Then I'll use my magical guitar to serenade you." Kurt laughed quietly and watched Blaine with curious eyes. The shorter boy was staring off into the distance with a dreamy look. "I think we should do stuff like this more often. I mean, we go on dates all the time, but they're usually so **superficial**. I want to do something meaningful and memorable every time we're together, okay? Because the time we have is too important to waste without making memories."

Kurt nodded, not knowing how to respond. Sometimes when Blaine talked, he sounded like he belonged on an inspirational **poster **or something. Still, it was very cute that he put so much thought into it. "I remember every moment I have with you," he said, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and my time with you isn't something I want to forget."

Even in the **dark**, Kurt could see a wide grin spread across Blaine's handsome face. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." They finally reached their spot, and Kurt stood in the sand as Blaine pulled a big blanket out of his backpack. They spread it out and sat down. Kurt opened a thermos of hot **chocolate**, which he added cinnamon to so it would be a little **spicy**. He knew just how Blaine liked his hot cocoa.

There they sat, staring at the sky. Blaine didn't have to think about his **chemistry **lab or the history essay he hadn't finished. Kurt didn't have to think about the **quiz **he should be studying for or the fact that Rachel had taken yet another solo from him. He could just curl up like a **cat **next to his boyfriend, who strummed lightly at his guitar. The melody sounded remotely like Teenage Dream. They could just sit here, away from the world, and be happy.


	27. Working Out the Knots

**A/N- I had no idea what to do with these words. So I'm gonna go with an AU where Blaine is a massage therapist. These are the words, provided by Kizilee (again. She's like, number one reviewer extraordinaire or something): print** **broken stir** **back** **defined** **shake** **nail** **scratch bubbles** **purple** **book** **massage box** **sneeze** **light scrunch** **entangle frame mistake gorgeous.**

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt looked up from his **book **when the receptionist called his name. "Blaine is ready to see you. He's in-"

"Room five, I know." Kurt flashed her a kind smile as he walked past the reception **box**. "Like I haven't been his client for years now, Tina."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. Tina and Kurt had become well aquainted, chatting politely every time Kurt made an appointment. She pointed down the hall and the man left with a wave, in search of his **massage** therapist. He knocked on a familiar door and was called in.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine was putting clean sheets over the table. "How have you been?"

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Good, I suppose. All of these rehearsals are killing my **back** though."

"That's where I come in," Blaine said with a laugh. "Now take your shirt off and get up here." He gave the table a quick pat and moved over to the sink in the corner. Kurt stripped off his Alexander McQueen sweater and the white undershirt beneath it as Blaine washed the soapy **bubbles **from his hands. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded and climbed on the plush board. Blaine turned the **light **off and lit a few candles, then started to **stir **some sort of **purple **oil to put on Kurt's back. "So, how's my favorite masseur doing?"

Blaine laughed. "You know I prefer massage therapist. Masseur sounds dirty." He dropped a little oil on Kurt's back and started smoothing it out over the soft skin. "Have you been having any tension?"

"Yeah, a little on my- Ohmigod right there," Kurt moaned against the massage table. Blaine's capable hands dug into the knot just under his shoulder and made him see stars.

"Jesus, Kurt!" Blaine's fingers trailed over the **defined **muscles in the young man's back. He felt knot after knot and knew this was going to take a while. "How is your back not **broken**?" The table started to **shake **from all the pressure Blaine was putting on Kurt's back.

"It keeps holding out until the days you can fix it, I guess." Kurt laid against the flower **print **sheets with his eyes closed, trying to soak in every sensation. He let out little gasps and moans as Blaine's work worn hands did their magic. He felt his whole body relax as the knots subsided, and Blaine used his **nail **to **scratch **lightly at the pale skin.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. It wasn't until then that Kurt realized he was falling asleep. "Kurt, your hour is up."

"Wha...?" He rolled over and rubbed his eyes, letting them adjust after being closed for so long. "Are you sure? I could pay for another hour, you know. I could pay for ten more hours. Fifty more hours!" He sat up and put a hand on Blaine's chest. "Then I could stay here forever."

"You aren't my only client, you know. In fact, Ms. Berry's appointment starts in ten minutes." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and rubbed circles into it, his hands still slick from the oils.

"Oh, fuck her."

"I'd rather not, thanks. She's kind of scary. Plus, I don't swing that way."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. I just wanna stay here with you." He tried to **entangle **their bodies, but Blaine pulled away.

"That would be a **mistake**, Kurt. You know that. I wouldn't get involved with one of my clients," he whispered, looking at the picture **frame **in the corner. "Even if I was single."

Kurt glanced over at the picture too. A handsome man with curly blonde hair smiled back at him. "Right. Jeremiah."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Jeremiah." Kurt put his shirt on and turned to leave, but Blaine grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. "Listen to me. You're **gorgeous**, you're smart, you're funny, you have a great personality and a promising career. This," he said, pointing between the two of them, "just isn't in the cards."

Kurt sighed. He had been waiting for a while now to ask Blaine out, and it had blown up in his face. His nose began to **scrunch **up near his eyes, a telltale sign that he was going to cry, but he hid it by letting out a loud fake **sneeze**. He grabbed a tissue and held it to his face in an effort to gain some composure. "Alright, well I'm gonna go. I'll... I'll see you later, I guess. I'll go set up a new appointment with Tina."

Blaine watched Kurt go with a look of sad understanding, like he too wished he had been dealt a different hand.

**A/N- I think this one kinda merits a sequel... or like, five more. So anyone willing to provide me with such material would be given my eternal cyber-love.**


	28. There's a Difference

**A/N- The only way I knew how to write this chapter was to make it silly. I honestly don't like it that much. These are for an anonymous reviewer going by the name klaine is awesome (like we didn't already know that!). Here are the words: sigh Green Day** **Twizzlers** **stupid Pugs** **American Idiot** **Billie Joe Armstrong** **neck horny** **totally awesome** **fuck** **yay** **inappropriate** **dude** **poop** **Snooki laugh argue** **funny** **birds.**

**This is extremely out of character. Sometimes that's the only way I know how to make some of these challenges work. Blaine is very childish... and a potty mouth. Oh well.**

"I can't believe you still listen to this song," Kurt said with a **laugh** as Blaine did a poor impression of **Billie Joe Armstrong** playing guitar. **American Idiot **was playing on full blast in Blaine's dorm. It was making it very hard for Kurt to focus on his school work, to say the least.

Blaine let the song play through before replying. "I'll have you know that **Green Day **is a **totally awesome **band! They really speak to me, you know?"

"Oh really?" Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"**Fuck **yeah! This song is like, reprimanding our nation for being a bunch of self-serving douches who like to watch people like **Snooki **parade around in their underwear on television because _we have a fascination with __**stupid **__people._"

Kurt glared at Blaine. He happened to like Jersey Shore (though he would never say that aloud). "That's not **funny**, Blaine. Not everyone in America is stupid."

"Let's be honest, Kurt. A lot of the people in America are really, _really _dumb."

Kurt let out a **sigh **and pressed his lips into a tight line. "Yeah, a lot of them are. But I don't mean like, 'I have trouble with math' dumb. I mean 'I enjoy using the words '**dude**'and 'like' in every sentence I speak' dumb." Kurt shuddered a little. "I hate those people."

"**Yay**! You agree with me!" Blaine clapped his hands together. "You know, winning when we **argue **kinda makes me **horny**."

He leaned over and gave Kurt a playful nip on the **neck**, but he shoved Blaine away. "Now is an **inappropriate** time, Blaine. You know I'm trying to study."

"Oh, **poop**." He flopped down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Blaine let out annoyed huffs from time to time, until finally the waiting became too much for him.

"Are you done?"

"No, Blaine."

Another huff. "Well, did you bring any snacks? I mentioned last time that some Red Vines might be nice..."

Kurt kicked his messenger bag so it was in Blaine's line of vision. "Yeah, they should be in here."

Blaine bolted off the couch and ripped Kurt's bag open, pawing greedily through its contents. What he found did not satisfy him in the slightest.

"What. The. Hell." He pulled a long red package out of the bag and held it up to Kurt's face.

"Oh, yeah. They didn't have any Red Vines at the gas station, so I got **Twizzlers **instead. I figured they were the same thing."

"The same- Kurt! How could you say that!" Blaine threw the package on the ground and glared at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Red Vines and Twizzlers are two completely different things! That's like saying German Shepherds are the same thing as **Pugs**, or **birds **are the same thing as ostriches! They may have similar features, but they're COMPLETELY. DIFFERENT."

Kurt sighed in annoyance. "I don't see the difference."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Get out."

**A/N- Grrr I don't like this one. Sorry it's very short, but I've been working on a new Brittana most of the day and I figured I should write a quick 20 words before posting that. If you're interested in Brittana (as everyone should be) then it's called Say Something. Enjoy!**


	29. Puppy Love

**A/N- OMG I SAW THE WORD PUPPY AND I KNEW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO. Okay, these are for Tinkerbell220: loopy kissing** **puppy** **sensation** **giggle** **stars** **cartoon** **magic** **stars** **holding** **love** **say** **chasing** **yes anything** **keep** **gravity want look.**

**Kissing** Blaine always made Kurt a little **loopy**. The **magic** **sensation **of Blaine's hands running over his back and neck, being held and kissed so hard you saw **stars**, it was all too much for him to handle. Once when they first started dating, Kurt made the mistake of saying "I **love** you," mid-kiss. He had never said it before and had it planned out perfectly for when the time was right, but Blaine thought it was sweet and said the same nonetheless. Another time, Blaine was wearing an awful sweater and Kurt began muttering about how much he disliked it as his boyfriend was biting at his neck. He let things slip without thinking, and this time was no exception.

"You're like a freakin' **puppy **dog!" He squealed, staring into Blaine's eyes and giving his cheeks a quick pinch.

Blaine gave Kurt a **look **of complete confusion. "What?" He asked, sitting up in Kurt's bed. They had to whisper so Burt would come charging in and kick Blaine out. They got along well enough, but Burt sort of thought they were watching a movie, not making out in bed.

Kurt turned red, realizing he had just let one of his innermost thoughts slip. Damn mouth, betraying him again. "You're just so... adorable. Like one of those **cartoon **puppy dogs that you could never be mad at, even if they were eating your favorite slippers or something."

"Kurt, I think if I ate your pink Uggs you would be pretty pissed off," Blaine said. He pulled Kurt on top of him and held him their, prepared to embarrass Kurt about this for as long as possible. The brunet rested his head against Blaine's chest to try and hide his blushing face.

"**Yes**, that would most definitely make me wanna kill you. But you know what I mean! A face like that could get away with **anything**! Plus you're so tiny and protective, like a lapdog that doesn't realize how cute and feeble it is."

"Hey!" Blaine pursed his lips. "I'm short, not feeble, thank you very much." He tightened his grip on Kurt, trying to prove how strong he could be.

Kurt began to **giggle**. "And you try so hard to impress me! I was just kidding, I know that you're strong and manly and if I ever need a jar opened you're the first person I would call. But you don't have to **keep **doing all that, you just overcompensate like a little doggie that wants attention."

"Only from you."

"Good," Kurt replied, nuzzling Blaine's chest, "Because I'd be upset if you were getting it from someone else."

"I only **want **your attention. I'm a very loyal puppy." Blaine craned his neck up and licked Kurt's cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kurt erratically started wiping at his cheek, making it more red than usual.

"I was giving you a puppy kiss!" Blaine exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ew. More like French kissing my cheek!" Kurt started to squirm out of Blaine's grasp. He climbed out of bed and Blaine sat up to follow. "No! Stay, boy, stay!"

Blaine let out a high pitched growl. "Never!" He hopped out of bed and began **chasing **Kurt across the room. He cornered his boyfriend and pinned him to the ground, despite the younger boy's protests.

"Get off me! My dad's gonna hear!" Kurt shifted frantically, but Blaine kept **holding **him down.

"Not until you **say** you love me."

"Fine!" Kurt stopped moving and looked up with mock anger. "I suppose I love you then."

Blaine smirked and licked Kurt's cheek again, then started nibbling on his earlobe. "I love you too," he whispered, letting out a lower growl this time that made Kurt feel like he was floating in zero **gravity**.

"Mmmm... Puppy love."

**A/N- Because puppy!Blaine is endgame. Nuff said.**


	30. Ebony and Ivory

**A/N- Here's the words, sent in by RedVinesFTW: dance** **letter** **green fire sea** **keyboard** **bouncy ivory balloon** **salad underwear juice karma** **haunt Asia hungry** **fabulous** **beautiful** **wood** **dare. This one is actually pretty long by my standards. Enjoy!**

"Happy Birthday, Kurt!" The members of New Directions jumped out from behind various pieces of furniture to surprise their friend. Blaine smiled knowingly from behind his boyfriend. He had taken Kurt out to dinner not long before, but they left (despite Kurt's protests) before they had even finished the **salad **course. Little did he know Blaine had planned an entire party for him at the Hummel-Hudson residence.

"Oh my Gaga! You guys, this is **fabulous**!" Kurt brushed aside a colorful **balloon **and passed a massive chocolate cake on the way to greeting his friends. Blaine laughed and walked behind him, shrugging Kurt's jacket off those smooth shoulders. Kurt was too shocked to do much more than let Blaine take his coat and be bombarded with hugs. As Blaine returned, Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Did you do all this?"

Blaine shrugged. "It was worth it. I just planned it and got the food and décor, but everyone pitched in. Well," he continued with a laugh, giving Brittany a strange glance, "Almost everyone pitched in. We didn't want Brittany wrapping presents. Or standing on the ladder to hang the ribbons. Or baking. We just kinda let her sit there, for the most part."

Kurt laughed, too giddy to care. "It's seriously amazing. Thank you." He gave Blaine a soft kiss, earning more than a few cat calls. "Oh, shut up," he said, pulling away just long enough to stick his tongue out at them.

"Hey, if you aren't gonna get a room then we're free to do whatever we want." Lauren winked and took Kurt's hand, pulling him over to the food.

Kurt stared at the spread with wide eyes. He had been **hungry **the whole ride home, complaining that Blaine was starving him on his birthday. Now he realized it was all in preparation for the staple party foods that awaited him: punch, pizza, chips, cookies, and cake. He made a mad dash to build up an enormous plate of food, then walked over to the punch bowl to grab a drink.

"What's in here?" he asked, pouring the liquid into a red plastic cup.

"It's just soda and cranberry **juice**," Puck replied with a devilish grin. "But I brought vodka if you want me to spike it." Kurt gave Puck his best glare, remembering very clearly what happened the last time New Directions had gotten wasted. "No?" Puck looked downtrodden, but shook it off quickly. "Whatever, more for me later."

As Kurt watched Puck walk away, he caught Blaine's loving stare. The boy blushed and pushed back his curly hair, then motioned for Kurt to sit with him. The birthday boy plopped down on the couch, and everyone surrounded him.

"You ready for your presents, Kurt?" Blaine asked, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

Kurt swallowed his mouthful of pizza and nodded. "I was born ready! Bring on the presents!"

Everyone laughed and walked over to a table in the corner, grabbing the gift they had brought with them. Mercedes was the first to return to Kurt's side, dropping a small package in his lap. "Happy birthday, baby."

Kurt gave her a warm smile and pulled off the stick-on bow. He pressed the sticky end to the side of Blaine's head before continuing to unwrap his gift. "Aw! These are adorable!" It was a set of silver necklaces, each with the word 'diva' engraved on a small charm that dangled from the end. He separated the two and put one around his neck, then gave the other back to Mercedes. "We match."

"Yeah we do." She leaned over and pulled him into a tight embrace, the kind that make you want to cry simply because you feel so loved. "My little diva." She pulled away and brushed his bangs from his face, then went to sit beside Rachel and Tina.

Finn was the next one to bring up his present. It was poorly wrapped with Spongebob wrapping paper and way too much tape, but that was why Kurt found it so endearing. This is exactly what he would expect from his stepbrother. Kurt poked a hole in the paper and pulled at it, revealing a red scarf that faded between shades of orange and yellow. It shimmered in the light, all together reminding Kurt of a **beautiful**, elegant **fire**.

"Quinn helped me pick it out, and she bought a t-shirt to match it." He grinned sheepishly, not hearing the grumbles from Quinn about ruining her present. "Do you like it?"

Kurt giggled and tossed the fabric over his shoulder. It complimented his black button-up shirt nicely. "I love it, thank you Finn." He pulled the tall boy into a hug, then mouthed a silent thanks to Quinn from behind his brother's back.

Santana was the next to approach. She gave Kurt a small smile and handed him a plain white box. Inside, it held a new leather messenger bag. The buckle gleamed against the dark brown bag, and Kurt couldn't help but grin. "This is so chic! Thank you, Santana."

She nodded and took her place next to Quinn, but Tina shook her head. "That thing is gonna bring you a lot of bad **karma**, Kurt. Think of how many poor children in **Asia** had to suffer for pennies a day just to make that."

"Well then, I'll just return it and buy that vibrator that I had my eye on. You'd probably like that better, wouldn't you, Kurt? Brittany wouldn't let me buy it for you because she said it would make Blaine jealous-"

"The bag is great!" Kurt interjected. "Thank you!" He hid it behind his back, preventing the smirking Latina girl from gaining access to it. Tina scowled at Santana and dug through the pile of presents to find the one from her and Mike. Kurt unwrapped the box to find a new pair of sleek black tap shoes in just the right size.

Rachel was next. She gave Kurt an authentic Wicked journal that said 'Defy Gravity' on the cover. Rachel gave Kurt a quick wink, one that only he could see, and he teared up at the sentimental value of her gift. Sam gave Kurt a framed Lady Gaga poster, the top that Quinn bought him was to die for, and Brittany and Artie together bought him a month's worth of his favorite hair products. The only people who had yet to give him a gift were Lauren, Puck, and Blaine.

"You guys go first," Blaine said, gesturing to the **green **box Lauren was holding. "I wanna save mine for last."

"Well sorry Anderson, but our gift will blow anything you've got out of the water." Puck took the box from his girlfriend and thrust it into Kurt's lap. "You're gonna love it."

Kurt looked a little flustered, but opened the box anyway. After carefully moving a few pieces of tissue paper, Kurt let out a loud gasp at the contents of the box. "You got me... **underwear**?" He held up three pairs of panties, one purple, one pink, and one **sea **blue.

"Sure did!" Puck smirked and put his arm around Lauren. "We **dare **you to wear a pair next time you and Blaine over here get hot and bothered. I swear dude, those will give him like, instant **wood**. Especially with that perfect little ass of yours."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Hey! I'm sitting right here! And why are you looking at Kurt's ass?"

Lauren laughed. "Well he does kinda flaunt it, with those tight pants he always wears."

Kurt's cheeks turned bright red, and he stood up quickly. "Okay Blaine, I'm ready for your present now."

"Alright, it's up in your room. Come on," Blaine said quietly, taking Kurt by the hand. The two ignored the snickers and sexual comments from their friends as they made their way upstairs. Blaine covered Kurt's eyes with one hand and opened his bedroom door with the other. Kurt was **bouncy** with anticipation. "You ready?"

Kurt tried to peek through the cracks between Blaine's fingers, but he couldn't see a thing. "Yeah, I'm ready!" He replied, eager to see his gift. Blaine removed his hand, and Kurt took a sharp breath. "You didn't."

"I did." Blaine ran his fingers across the brand new **keyboard**, the one Kurt had wanted to buy for months now. "You might wanna read the card that goes with it though." He plucked an envelope off the left speaker and handed it to his boyfriend. Kurt fumbled with it but finally got it open, then looked inside to read Blaine's **letter**.

_Kurt-_

_Please don't be mad that I bought you something this expensive. I wanted to, so you aren't allowed to feel guilty! I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I think this piano really symbolizes that message. The ebony and **ivory **keys couldn't make beautiful music without being together, you know. Just like us. So I'm the short dark keys and you can be the tall pale ones, as long as we're always next to one another._

_-Blaine_

Kurt didn't realize he was crying until a tear hit the card, making the ink blur and muddling the words. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, hoping they were tears of joy. "Do you like it?"

Kurt nodded, worried that his voice would crack if he tried talking. He turned around and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. The two sank into a warm embrace, Kurt's hands tangling into Blaine's hair while the other boy tried to wipe away his lover's tears. It was a while before they pulled apart, remembering there was a room full of people downstairs.

"We should probably-"

"Yeah, probably." Blaine pursed his lips, wishing they could keep Kurt up here in his arms. "Come on." They walked back to the living room, and Kurt quickly wiped at his cheeks to remove any evidence of crying. Their friends watched them and smiled at the happy couple, but it was obvious they all had something else on their minds.

"Kurt, can you please get over here and blow out these stupid candles?" Finn stared at the flickering flames with worry. "I don't want the wax to get on the frosting. That delicious chocolate frosting..." Everyone groaned and gave the dessert a look of longing that made Kurt laugh. He ran over, not even waiting for them to sing Happy Birthday before blowing out the candles. They all cheered and grabbed plates, happy to finally have some of the moist double chocolate cake.

The group sat in a comfortable circle, chatting with one another and eating the delicious birthday cake. As everyone began finishing up, Kurt asked, "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"Karaoke?" Rachel asked. Everyone groaned, recalling The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. Blaine blushed, mumbling, "Maybe something else then."

"We could play Monopoly," Artie offered. "I love that game."

"Sorry Artie, but I kinda wanna have some time alone with Blaine tonight. If we start a game of Monopoly now, you guys won't leave until this time tomorrow." The others nodded and sat in silence for a moment, thinking of what to do next.

"I know! We should watch that movie about Jesus being greedy on his birthday!" Brittany said cheerfully. "You know, the one where those ghosts come to **haunt **him and tell him to be nicer. I always watch that on my birthday."

Kurt furrowed his brow, vaguely understanding what the strange girl meant. "Sweetie, that's A Christmas Carol. It's about Christmas... and yes, that's Jesus' birthday, but he isn't actually in it." Brittany gave him a blank stare and he sighed. "Maybe later, okay?" She grinned and nodded, turning back to the last of her cake.

"How about we **dance **instead?" Blaine suggested, brewing up an excited murmur from the others. Well, everyone but Finn looked excited. Kurt dimmed the lights as Blaine turned on the stereo. Teenage Dream blasted from the speakers, and everyone began whooping and grinding. Everyone except for Blaine and Kurt, who had a slow dance to their song.

"Was this a good birthday?" Blaine asked, peppering Kurt's cheeks with kisses.

"The best."


	31. Paparazzi

**A/N- This one is for Justtmeee: door** **belt** **leather arms scissors laughter** **ruler calculator** **tree penguin eyeliner pillow scared blanket** **teasingly Red Vines** **wand teeth** **absurd** **window.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song. Lady Gaga does.**

"Blaine, hold still!" Kurt smeared more make-up on the poor boy's face, making sure everything was perfect. Blaine wanted to spit as he tasted lip gloss and felt concealer against his mouth. "You know," Kurt mumbled, practically reading Blaine's mind, "you wouldn't have make-up in your mouth if you would just hold still."

Blaine sighed and let Kurt finish. He refused to look in the mirror, taking Kurt's word that he looked good. To be honest, he felt **absurd**. "How long do you think this is gonna take, Kurt?"

The countertenor thought about it momentarily, then pulled out his iPhone to use it as a **calculator**. "If you add up the time it's gonna take for each segment, factoring in retakes and breaks, adding an extra thirty precautionary minutes in case we start making out and I need to fix our make-up... This is gonna be around three or four more hours." Blaine groaned loudly and he tried to ignore Kurt's quiet **laughter**. "You'll get over it," he said, waving his hand. "Besides, this should be fun."

"Oh, I sincerely hope you can make this fun for me."

Kurt tried to hide a sly smirk, but failed miserably. "Well, with all the sexy dancing this involves..." He swayed his hips over to Blaine and pressed forward against his boyfriend's body. "Plus, I bought an entire TUB of **Red Vines**, so the snacks should keep you happy." He walked over to the plastic container filled to the brim with the sweet red treats. Kurt lifted one like a **wand **and waved it in Blaine's general direction. "Accio boyfriend!" He cried before ripping his makeshift wand in two with his **teeth**.

Blaine sauntered over and wrapped his **arms **around Kurt's small frame. "What do you need?"

Kurt swallowed quickly. "Just let me finish your costume and we can get started, okay?" Blaine nodded as Kurt grabbed a **ruler**, measuring each end of the ridiculous **penguin **suit he had put Blaine in for this music video. Though Blaine looked rather dapper in a tuxedo, it wasn't every day you were supposed to wear one made out of purple sequins. He stood as still as a **tree **while Kurt checked to make sure everything was even, then grabbed a pair of **scissors **to snip a loose thread.

"There," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine by the **belt **and pulling him close. "You. Look. Really. Sexy."

"Mmmm... I love to here you say that," replied Blaine, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt let him get **teasingly **close before pulling away suddenly.

"Don't ruin your make-up!" He cried, shaking a finger at the boy. "I'm gonna go put on my outfit and we can get started." Kurt scurried off, leaving Blaine to set up the camera. He put a memory card in the recording device and pressed a few buttons, testing to make sure everything worked properly before setting it on the tripod. Just as he turned around, Kurt strolled out of the bedroom.

"Oh. My. Gaga." Kurt giggled at Blaine's dazed expression. He had on a costume similar to the one Lady Gaga had worn for her video, a sleek black body suit that clung to his abs like the dress she wore for her mug shot. "You look..."

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot?" All Blaine could do was nod. Kurt laughed again and looked down at his fishnet stockings. "I do, don't I? Well, let's get started." Blaine ran over to the video camera and pressed the red button while Kurt turned on his stereo. Music blasted through the house, and Kurt pressed his boyfriend up against the **window **directly in front of the camera. With a devilish grin, he began to sing.

_We are the crowd  
We're coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastic, oh_

_**Leather** and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I-_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your-  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi_

"Okay, let's get some footage over by the door." Blaine nodded and followed his boyfriend, willing to do anything at this point. As long as Kurt kept dancing like that _right in front of him..._

_I'll be your boy backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
**Eyeliner** and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Kurt smiled widely and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Alright, I should probably kill you now."

"What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Blaine, it's like you've never even watched the Paparazzi music video. She kills him, you know."

"Well yeah, I know... You aren't gonna poison me though, right?" Blaine stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"No, I don't wanna copy Gaga completely... I was thinking I could smother you in your sleep or something."

"SMOTHER ME?"

"Blaine, really, you need to stop yelling. It's getting annoying." Kurt walked calmly over to the bed and gave the **blanket **a pat. "Come on, get in."

Blaine walked over apprehensively, but after seeing Kurt's expression he climbed in without hesitation. "I'm **scared**."

"You should be," Kurt said with a wink. "Now shut your eyes." Blaine closed his lids and the music began again.

_Real good  
We're dancing in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_

Blaine was curious why nothing had happened yet, until he felt a **pillow **being pressed to his face. It wasn't hard enough to suffocate him, but it was certainly a forceful amount of pressure. He pretended to fight against it, but soon his acting died down (that was kinda the point, right?) and he stopped his struggle.

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Kurt ran over to the camera and pressed the big red button. "Okay Blaine, you can get back up now!" He stared at the bed, waiting for the other boy to move, but nothing happened.

"Blaine?" Kurt walked over and lifted the pillow from his boyfriend's face. The expression of playful death that stared back at him, tongue hanging out in all it's glory, was just too much for him. Kurt laughed hysterically and threw the pillow over Blaine's face, leaving the room to go edit his latest video.


	32. A Series of Questions

**A/N- I love this challenge, simply because it uses Paramore. It's for paramore-fan-17: clues** **Paramore** **iPod** **coffee kiss face** **tomato awesome** **book** **eight** **chocolate** **curl eye** **grin** **always morning music** **vanilla** **white** **heart. I don't really know what I was doing with this chapter though. I'm gonna say pre-Klaine...**

**And I feel like I don't say this enough, but I love you guys. Every time I need to go back and read the reviews to figure out who left a challenge, I get to read what you guys have said to me all over again. Needless to say, it always makes me smile. I could have the worst day on the planet, but reading your reviews always makes me feel better. So thank you, my beautiful, amazing, totally awesome readers :)**

"**Vanilla **latte? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Blaine Anderson?" Kurt watched as the barista filled Blaine's cardboard cup with the foamy **white **liquid, curious about his friend's sudden order change.

"Well, maybe there's more to me than you know," Blaine muttered. "It's not like all I think about is medium drips..."

"And Katy Perry. You think about medium drips and Katy Perry."

_And you_, Blaine thought, shaking his head. Why wasn't Kurt interested in what he really thought about? The things he really liked? "I think about a lot of things. You just never ask."

Kurt furrowed his brow. It was true, when he really thought about it. They never seemed to talk about Blaine, only his own problems. He never really thought it had bothered his friend. "Well, I'm sorry. Tell you what," he said as the woman behind the counter handed him his grande nonfat mocha, "I'm going to shut my mouth and we'll only talk about you the whole time we're here. Deal?"

Blaine looked uncomfortable, but he nodded anyway and headed to their favorite table. Kurt sat across from him and stared at the boy intently. "Okay, let's play twenty questions. You have to answer everything truthfully, and don't think I won't know if you're lying. First question..." Kurt thought for a moment, then remembered his Katy Perry joke from earlier. "Favorite band?"

Blaine blushed and looked away, mumbling something unintelligible. "What was that?"

"**Paramore**. I love Paramore. I have every CD on my **iPod**."

"Hmmm... I didn't think you wold listen to that **music**. You're usually so Top 40!"

"Yeah well, people always assume that about me." Blaine took a sip of his latte and made a face. It was obvious that he missed his **coffee**, but Kurt still didn't understand why he had changed his order out of the blue. "Just because I like singing all that pop stuff doesn't mean that's all I like."

Kurt nodded. He felt annoyance radiating off Blaine in waves, it was practically palpable in the air. "Next question. What's something you absolutely hate?"

"Tomatoes."

"Really? You could've picked anything in the world and you went with tomatoes?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever met Jake Parker? He was in the Warblers."

"No, I haven't..." Kurt's **face **was twisted in confusion. "Why isn't he a Warbler anymore?"

"He tried to feed me a **tomato**. Jake Parker doesn't live in Ohio anymore."

It was Kurt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really? You scared a boy out of Ohio just because he tried to feed you a tomato?"

Blaine's lips tightened into a thin line. It was obvious he was trying hard not to laugh. "Well... no. John Parker isn't even a real person, not that I know of, at least. I was just trying to prove a point."

"Ah, so you're also a pathological liar. Good to know." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt had already moved on to his next inquiry. "What's something you absolutely love?"

A kind, pale face popped into Blaine's head, and he thought for the millionth time of those pink lips against his own in a perfect **kiss**. "Uhhh... **Chocolate**. Yeah, let's go with chocolate."

Kurt's mouth spread into a wide **grin**. "**Awesome**, so we're in agreement on that one. Are you a **morning **person or a noon person?"

"Noon, definitely," Blaine replied with a laugh. "It takes me a lot of coffee just to get through the morning."

Kurt nodded. "Me too. Favorite number?"

"**Eight**. No particular reason why, I just like the number eight."

"Favorite **book**?"

"Harry Potter." He said it with such finality, Kurt didn't think it wise to ask why.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Kurt asked just as Blaine took a drink. The older boy pretended to choke and covered his face to buy time.

"Well... Not mad, really..."

"Well then what is it? 'Cause you seem really tense today." Blaine turned away and watched Kurt out of the corner of his **eye**. He looked as annoyed as Blaine felt. "Did I do something?"

"No. It's more about something you _didn't _do."

Kurt huffed. "Would you like to enlighten me?"

"Not really," Blaine mumbled, playing with a loose **curl **that dangled in his face.

"Oh, come on, Blaine. I don't get any **clues**?"

Blaine sighed heavily. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

He shrugged. "I guess not. Well, it has something to do with my **heart**, and how I **always **ignore it. Just like how you ignore me."

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly. "I never ignore you!"

"Yes, you do. You talk about yourself all the time, Kurt, and I just go along with it. Don't you think I wanna talk about _myself_ once in a while? About the things I feel?"

Kurt glared at his friend. Yes, they talked about him a lot, but if it really bothered Blaine he should have said something instead of being a bitch about it. "Fine, Blaine. What are you feeling?" Kurt crossed his arms and gave him a mean look.

"I... I love you. And you know nothing about me. How can you love someone you barely know?" Kurt's mind was reeling at the words. Blaine loved him? That wasn't possible. He watched the other boy with his jaw slack, trying to process what he had been told. Blaine was always so secretive about his feelings, and- wait. Blaine wasn't secretive. Kurt just never asked. He only had one question left now.

"Why did you switch your coffee order?" He asked breathlessly.

"To see if you had been paying attention," Blaine whispered back. He looked so upset, like he had never wanted anything more than to be noticed by this one boy. Kurt continued to stare at him with a glassy look in his eyes. It wasn't long before Blaine got up and left the Lima Bean, tired of waiting for a reply.

**A/N- I realize I don't post a whole lot of stuff that revolves around Blaine, so I decided to go in that direction for this one. I didn't mean to make it sad though! That's just how it turned out... It was completely unintentional on my part, I had been writing Hate Me and that always makes my writing all sad and moody. Kinda like Blaine. And I realize that in Kurt's a Princess I say they're great for one another because they know all of these silly unimportant things already... but maybe they don't. We never hear anything about Blaine, do we? Maybe they are kinda like a Disney princess couple...**


	33. Wasting Time

**A/N- IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! After this chapter, I will no longer be accepting challenges. I've gotten less than half of them done, and I honestly never expected Twenty Words to last as long as it has. If you have already sent me a challenge and I haven't completed it, I WILL be finishing it. But unless you are requesting a sequel to a chapter or I specifically ask for a new challenge, I'm asking that you not send any in. **

**So if you have words you want me to do, _SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE_. This is your last opportunity to give me an original challenge! If there's a specific scenario you want me to write that doesn't involve a word request, you can send that to me in a private message and I'll get around to it in a separate oneshot. I'm just ready to start focusing on other things, and these really do take a lot of my time. It's for the sake of my poor mind, which keeps forgetting totally awesome ideas because I'm too busy updating Twenty Words.**

**So here are the words. These are for sassa133: cup** **nail polish peach purple** **rally box bunny** **cheerleader** **simple World of Warcraft** **clock** **macho glasses** **bolognese dishes YouTube Barbie and Ken boxing** **cappuccino** **lightning bolt.**

"Seriously? This is what you do for fun?" Kurt watched at Blaine clicked rapidly at his computer mouse, trying to kill some beast on **World of Warcraft**.

"Hell yeah!" The creature fell to the ground and Blaine's level fifty wizard (or something like that, Kurt tuned in and out when Blaine talked about this stuff) ran over to pick up the gold that the beast had somehow acquired. "It makes me feel **macho**," Blaine said as he pushed his hot pink sunglasses farther up his nose.

"You'd feel a lot more macho if you'd take those ridiculous **glasses **off," Kurt said in a snarky tone, ruffling his boyfriend's curly hair. "Take up a more manly sport too, like **boxing **or football, as opposed to sitting on your ass in front of the computer all day."

"The glasses complete the look, thank you very much." Blaine walked into some random town and went to sleep, saving his game. " And WoW is actually really fun, you should try it sometime. Then our characters could get married and make out in the game!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Or we could just do the normal thing and make out in the real world..."

"Yeah, I guess we could. It's not as cool though."

"Ugh. You and that stupid game. It's a complete waste of your time, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed in Blaine's dorm room, waiting for his boyfriend to attack him with kisses like usual. However, Blaine hadn't finished their conversation.

"World of Warcraft is a waste of my time? Really?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine let out a harsh laugh. "Like you never do stupid stuff! You make videos of **Barbie and Ken **getting married and post them to your **YouTube **account!"

"Those are for my wedding planner portfolio!" Kurt shouted, glaring at the Warbler. "And you do tons of stupid stuff! Last week I saw you draw a **lightning bolt **scar on your forehead just to have a Harry Potter marathon."

"Ohmigod Kurt, loads of people do that. We're called Potterheads. You sit around with **nail polish **all day and put on at least ten coats of the stuff. That's a waste of time."

Kurt looked down at his fingers. Their usual **peach **color was covered by a deep **purple**. "That's the price of beauty, Blaine, I can't help that. Maybe if you spent the same amount of time on your-"

"I swear, if you say eyebrows I will kill you."

"I wasn't going to say eyebrows!" Kurt replied with indignation.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, raising one of the eyebrows that was currently in question.

"Really. I was going to say 'unfortunate triangular caterpillars.'"

"Oh, you little bitch." Kurt squealed as Blaine jumped on top of him and planted little bites all along his neck. "I. Could. Just. Eat. You." He paused between every word to leave another mark on the pale skin.

"Why don't you?" Kurt practically growled back. He brought his hand to **cup **Blaine's face and force their lips to meet. Kurt let out a small moan when he felt Blaine's tongue run along his teeth.

"This is really the only thing we do that's worth wasting time on," Blaine said as he pulled off Kurt's shirt. The brunet giggled and started working on Blaine's shirt buttons while the older boy trailed his lips down his chest.

"I do plenty of stuff that's worth wasting time on! Your life is just so **simple **and empty without me, that's all."

"Oh really?" Blaine replied, scooting up to plant his lips against Kurt's jaw. He muttered against the boy's cheek, "And what might that be?"

"I read, I'm a **cheerleader**-" He was cut off by a groan from Blaine, who started rocking his hips forward at the thought of Kurt in his Cheerios uniform. "I go to the coffee shop for my _hourly _**cappuccino**, and I **rally **for animal rights! One time I even saved a **bunny **from testing!"

"Mmmm... I love a man who loves animals."

"I mean, I like wearing them too... and eating them. But we shouldn't do chemical testing on them! Is that hypocritical?"

Blaine sighed and sat up. "You really don't know when to stop talking, do you?"

"Nope," Kurt replied in a chipper voice. "I'm also a great cook, did you know that? Carole and my dad say I make the best **dishes**. Seriously, I could teach you how to make spaghetti **bolognese **in an hour!" He glanced at the **clock**, realizing for the first time how hungry he was. "All I need is a **box **of pasta, some carrots, meat, and-" His stomach let out a low growl, making both boys laugh.

"How about we stop wasting our time with this and go grab a bite to eat?" Blaine suggested, giving Kurt a helpful hand off the bed and reaching up to fix their shirt buttons.

Kurt smiled, wishing there was more time in the day to waste with Blaine. "Deal."


	34. Genie in a Bottle

**A/N- I was in the shower listening to Genie in a Bottle, then Friend Like Me from Aladdin come on. Which gave me a really super awesome idea! Genie!Kurt and manipulative/I-need-you-forever!Blaine will be epic! I don't even care what the words are, I'm doing this idea right now either way. And I think this chapter may merit a sequel, which you guys can still request. So if this turns out the way I want it to, I sincerely hope someone leaves that challenge. These words are for Geeky godess: sweater** **yellow** **black** **car** **book** **hotel casino romantic candle** **princess fifty** **couch** **camera soup** **lotion** **school mirror braces** **puppy button.**

Blaine walked out of the coffee shop after spending the last of his money on a steaming cup of the **black** liquid. He wished he could stay inside the warm shop, but the barista kept looking at his tattered jeans and the loose **button **on his **sweater** with contempt. Blaine knew his cheap clothes were nothing to be fond of, but the looks she gave him were making him feel worse than usual.

Blaine walked through the brisk wind, squinting as the force made tears form at the corners of his eyes. He turned down an alleyway to avoid the gusts of wind, and he rubbed the coffee cup to warm his calloused hands. Steam sprayed upward in his face, and something puffed out of the mouthpiece of the plastic lid.

Blaine yelped and dropped his cup in surprise. It rolled and rattled on the ground violently. The poor musician looked around to see if there was any sign of life in the alley, but it was only him. When he looked back, a young man in flowing **yellow **pants and a matching vest stared back at him. "Hey there!"

Blaine screamed and fell, scrambling backward on his hands and feet. The man rolled his eyes and whispered for Blaine to quiet down patiently, as if this were all a routine. "I'm not gonna hurt you! Just shut up!" Blaine kept yelping, and the man clamped a hand to his mouth with surprising strength. "If I take my hand away, will you stop screaming?"

Blaine's eyes widened with fear, but he nodded nonetheless. The tall, brunet man removed his hand and wiped Blaine's spit on his silky pants while Blaine coughed and stared at him. "Wha- What are you?"

"I'm not a what, thank you very much! Jeez, you'd think people would be nicer to genies, what with all the wishes we grant."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You...You're a genie?"

"One of the surviving few!" He said proudly. "I'm Kurt, by the way. And what's your name, Master?"

Blaine was taken aback by the man's (genie's?) blunt demeanor. "M-master?"

"Well, yeah." Kurt crossed his arms and began to examine his manicured fingernails. "You rubbed the cup, right?"

"Ummm... Aren't genies supposed to live in lamps? Not cups?" Blaine asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, like you're such an authority on the matter!" Kurt was looking Blaine over with curiosity as he spoke. "I can tell you don't even believe this is happening right now, but it is. So get used to it! And no, we had to switch to something a little more modern..." Kurt lifted one of Blaine's arms and gave it a squeeze, trying to do the most thorough examination possible. "Everyone drinks coffee, so it seemed fitting."

Blaine laughed nervously. "Not a big market for golden lamps?" He joked.

"Surprisingly, no." Kurt dropped his arm and stepped back. "So, what's your name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt smirked. "Well, Blaine Anderson," he said with a bow, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

"This is where you live?" Kurt kicked over an old soda can that was perched lazily next to Blaine's **couch**. He flopped on it's cushioned surface, hearing an audible groan from the springs.

"Hey, you lived in a coffee cup!"

"A tastefully decorated coffee cup, thank you very much." Kurt crossed his arms, and for the first time Blaine noticed the golden **braces** that covered Kurt's wrists.

"What are those for?" He asked curiously.

"I'm bound to your service," Kurt said with a bow. "Until I'm released, I have to wear these."

Blaine nodded, but still didn't quite understand. "How do you get released?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "It's not important, really. Never gonna happen anyway," he mumbled. He looked up with sad eyes and saw Blaine's worried expression, willing him to continue. "I... I have to be released by my master. None of them ever do though."

"Maybe I could." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's thigh. "You're gonna help me, why wouldn't I help you?"

Kurt's eyes shown as he looked at the man. "You would do that?"

"Hey, I'm a simple guy! I don't need much, maybe just some money. I've still got some student loans from **school**, I need to pay my rent... Maybe a little extra, just to hold me over for a while, and I'll be done."

Kurt's mouth hung open, and would occasionally change from a look of surprise to adoration. "That's so noble of you. Th- thank you." Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around around the genie, resting his head on the brunet's shoulder. "But you know, you could have more than just enough to tie you over. I've got limitless power, and you've got three wishes."

"Two. One of them is to free you."

Kurt blushed. "Right. But still, with just one with you could become a millionaire."

Blaine grinned. "No. I wish I was a billionaire."

"Done and done." The world went black with a snap of Kurt's fingers. Blaine felt warmth wash over him, though he couldn't see what was going on. He felt like the would was spinning, and the only thing that stayed constant was the pressure of Kurt's hand on his shoulder. The sudden feeling was over as fast as it came, and the spinning left him breathless. Blaine coughed and looked around at his apartment. All he could do was gasp.

"Kurt, how did you-"

"That's one of the perks of being a billionaire, Blaine. Shit gets done and you don't have to do a thing." Kurt reached over to his chest and brushed off his-

"Suit? Since when do I wear suits?"

Kurt laughed. "Since you got the money to _own _a suit. Now come on," Kurt said, taking his master's hand. "Let's go blow some cash." Kurt ran to the now pristine bathroom and looked in the **mirror**. He frowned, and with a quick turn his outfit changed into a sleek black suit. He smiled at his reflection, smoothed out his hair, and rubbed some hand **lotion** into his palms before walking smoothly back over to Blaine. "**Hotel **and **casino **time?"

"Sure, but I don't have any money on me..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to mask a smile. "Check your pockets, babe. You're loaded."

Blaine furrowed his brow, but reached into his jacket pocket. He felt something cool and metallic between his fingers, and he pulled it out slowly. It was an old-fashioned, monogrammed money clip, with a wad of **fifty **dollar bills trapped between the clamps. "Oh my God."

"I know right? Pretty awesome." Kurt smoothed out the lapels of his suit and walked toward the door. "I'll call the **car **around, you just wait here. Mr. Billionaire," he added with a wink.

Blaine smiled. Kurt was really handsome. Were all genies like that? How many were there, anyway? He would have to ask Kurt later. There wasn't much time to think about it though, because a shiny black limo had just pulled up. Blaine saw Kurt lean into the window to give the driver instructions, and then the genie looked up. He smiled and waved, knowing that Blaine had been watching from the apartment window.

Blaine ran out of his apartment and down a winding staircase that he didn't recognize. He must be in a new, more expensive building (he was, after all, a billionaire). Kurt opened the limo door for him and they slid inside, Blaine relaxing against the heated leather seats. "This is amazing."

"Totally," Kurt agreed. He pulled a bottle of liquor out of the minibar and poured Blaine a shot. "Have you ever gone gambling before?"

"I read a **book **on how to gamble once," Blaine offered sheepishly. "But have I actually done it? No."

Kurt giggled. "Well lucky for you, I'm quite the card shark."

* * *

"That was amazing!" Blaine shouted, counting his fresh roll of cash. "How did you learn to play cards like that?"

"You have a lot of spare time when you're cooped up in a cardboard cup for years at a time," Kurt said, almost irately. "But that's not important now." He rolled up his sleeves to examine the golden cuffs. "I'll be free soon, right?"

"Right," Blaine said with a happy nod. "After my next wish."

Kurt grinned. "That's right! So what do you want next?" He asked eagerly. "You've got the fortune. You want fame? I could get you that. Maybe a **princess** of your own? Hmmm?"

Blaine shook his head, replying simply, "I'm gay, actually. A prince would be more fitting."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but then laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Kurt wiped at a tear that was forming in the corner of his eye. "It's just ironic, that's all. The gay guy get's stuck with a gay genie. It's never happened to me before!" Kurt cackled again, completely missing Blaine's sudden look of surprise and lust. "So, you want a man?"

Blaine shook his head. "Maybe later. Right now I want to take you out to dinner." Kurt stopped laughing and bit his lip. "As a thank you, you know? You've done so much for me already."

Kurt stared at him with worry, but eventually nodded. "That'd be great, I'd love to." Blaine beamed at the genie and took his hand, leading them away from the casino and its bright lights that flickered like the flash of a **camera**. There was a classy restaurant that Blaine had spotted on the way, and he couldn't help but want to bring Kurt there. It wasn't long before they were settled at a square table, looking over their **soup **bowls at one another. Blaine thought Kurt looked beautiful in the light of the **candle**. The genie sipped daintily at his Italian wedding soup, and he couldn't help but giggle when the brunet thanked him again for dinner.

"You don't have to thank me, you know. I should be the one thanking you!"

"No, you deserve it. Especially for promising to free me. It's just that..." Kurt looked down at his bowl, watching some of the oil bubble and cling to the sides of the white dish.

"What is it?" Blaine reached over and put his hand over Kurt's, rubbing it with affection.

"No one has ever treated me like this before. They make promises they don't keep, they blow their wishes away like they have a million of them. It just leaves them worse off than before, and they always seem to blame me. But not you," he said, looking Blaine straight in the eyes. "You've done nothing but been nice to me. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Other than to be freed." Kurt looked down at his soup again, watching it grow cold. "Kurt, what do you want to do when I let you go?"

Kurt's eyes teared up, and he looked off into the distance wistfully. "I wanna be on Broadway. More than I can ever say."

Blaine smiled back. "Well, I hope you can do that some day." Their eyes connected again. Without warning, Blaine leaned out of his chair and pressed their lips together. Kurt gasp with surprise, and Blaine took the opportunity to explore the genie's pink lips, his pearly white teeth, and his confused tongue. He pulled away slowly, realizing Kurt was probably in shock from the sudden contact.

Kurt was breathing heavy, looking around with befuddlement. "No one's ever... ummm..."

"You've never been kissed?" Kurt shook his head with a sad expression. Blaine couldn't help but lean over again and kiss away that **puppy **dog pout. "That's crazy. You're beautiful."

Kurt blushed. "This is all really **romantic**. I feel like it's fate that I found you. Know what I mean?"

Blaine nodded. "I used to not believe fate existed. Maybe it does though..."

Kurt smiled. "You get to be rich, I get my first kiss and a trip to Broadway. It definitely exists."

That's when it hit him. When everything around Blaine began to shatter into a million little pieces. After he used his last wish and freed Kurt, everything that he suddenly longed for _so badly _would be gone for good. Blaine couldn't let that happen.

"Kurt?"

The genie was still blushing. "Yeah?"

"You know how I said I would free you with my last wish?" Kurt frowned, but gave Blaine a look of affirmation. "I'm still gonna do that, I'll keep my promise. But for my next wish..." He let the sentence trail off, and Kurt raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "I- I want ten more wishes."


	35. Whatever You Want

**A/N- I'm really sorry I haven't been updating much, you guys! I feel kinda bad... But I've just been in one of those moods where everything makes me grumpy and actually sitting down and writing something is like the biggest fucking catastrophe in the world. Really though, I'll bomb you guys with updates this weekend! Hate Me, Twenty Words, Say Something, Topping My Charts, and hopefully Kurt, a Reflection will be updated by Monday. Also, I'm too impatient to wait for a challenge, so the genie!Kurt fic will be continued in a separate story. It's still titled Genie in a Bottle, so keep an eye out for it. It'll be posted soon, I promise.**

**I also noticed some potential confusion... You guys can't send me NEW challenges, but you can send me SEQUEL REQUESTS. Some people seemed upset that they couldn't ask for stuff to be continued, but I'm completely alright with continuing challenges that I have to write still or have already been written.**

**So... yeah. The words are for EternalTearsOfBlood: playful** **forensics** **piano hand leg flirt impossible guilt envy** **crayon** **Facebook golden mouse** **drunk desperate** **freedom** **anonymous** **sneeze** **joke exponential. This one was so hard... I was like "How the heck am I gonna use mouse and exponential?" So I'm sorry that some of the words seem strange or out of place, I just had no clue where to put them and had to make strange sentences to work them in. Enjoy!**

"Kurt, get off **Facebook **and come watch NCIS with me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and closed his laptop, throwing himself on the couch next to Blaine. "What if I don't want to?"

Blaine gave his boyfriend a **playful **hit on the arm before grabbing the remote. "Don't be silly, everyone wants to watch NCIS!"

Kurt groaned dramatically, **desperate **for **freedom** from this cruel punishment. "I don't! You always force me to watch with you, then you get pissed when I ask a question. I don't understand what's going on, Blaine! This show is **impossible **for me to watch!"

Blaine felt a wave of **guilt**. He got really intense when it came to this show. He even had an **anonymous **blog to talk about the episodes. "Okay... I promise not to do that this time." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "No, really! Ask whatever you need to."

"Alright, suit yourself..." The opening sequence had just finished, and a body had been discovered when Kurt asked his first question. "I don't get it. Why are the people from the navy solving this? Shouldn't this be up to the police?"

"Kurt, that guy is in the navy."

"No, that guy is dead in the park." Blaine opened his mouth, but couldn't think of a witty retort. Kurt snickered as the other boy clamped his mouth shut and turned back to the television. It wasn't long before Kurt was confused again.

"Who's that goth lady?"

"That's Abby, she does all the **forensics **for Gibbs and the other guys."

"How old is she? She looks a little young to be a forensic scientist."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know how old the character is supposed to be, but Pauley Perrette is in her fourties."

"What?" Kurt looked back at the woman, barely noticing any signs of aging. "That bitch," he said with **envy**. "No one that old is allowed to look that good." Blaine rolled his eyes and turned his eyes to the screen, but not before Kurt could start talking again. "I still don't understand why the navy has its own task force."

Blaine grumbled. "I don't understand why you can't just sit there and watch the damn show," he muttered under his breath. Kurt threw him a glare and crossed his arms, turning back to the television with tight lips. Kurt didn't make a peep for the rest of the show, not a cough or a **sneeze **or even a sigh. Though he didn't ask anything more, the number of questions forming in his head grew at an **exponential** rate. Finally, when the show ended, Kurt felt that he just might burst. But he shooed all the questions away in favor of finding something else to do.

"So," Kurt said, turning off the television and facing his boyfriend, "What do we do now?"

"Ummm..." Blaine felt bad that he had been rude to Kurt, and he tried to think of a way to make it up to him. "Whatever you wanna do, I guess."

Kurt giggled. "So if I wanted to jump off a bridge?"

"I'd grab my swim trunks."

"If I wanted to color in my Mickey **Mouse **coloring book?"

Blaine's grin grew wide. "I would grab my **crayon **box and make sure I stayed in the lines. But I would color Mickey's pants orange instead of red, just to piss you off."

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "And I would give Minnie Mouse triangular eyebrows just to piss you off."

Blaine ran his hand over his thick brow and tried to ignore that last comment. "We could sing and play **piano**."

Kurt groaned. "We do that all the time," he said in a whiny voice.

"Well then maybe we could get **drunk**, **flirt **a little," Blaine said slyly, putting his **hand **on Kurt's **leg**, "And make out on the couch."

He meant it as a **joke**, but it had more than its desired effect. "We do that all the time too," Kurt whispered, sliding into Blaine's lap and straddling his hips.

"So what?"

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend, the kind of **golden **smile Blaine could only compare to the light and warmth of the sun's sweet rays. "Good point."

**A/N- Again, really sorry I haven't updated anything in days, I was in a funk and it just seriously sucked. Trying to just push through it and bust out some oneshots for you people. Hope you liked this one, even if you wanna yell at me for getting behind on the workload.**


	36. Haunted

**A/N- I laughed when I got this challenge. Not because I didn't like it or thought it was dumb, but because it was very obvious what it was supposed to be about. Taylor Swift. This one is for Juliet Hummel-Anderson: teardrops guitar** **December rain truck** **yellow** **Taylor** **button** **last** **kiss picture burn** **haunted story** **fairytale** **once time white horse love.**

**Christ, this was hard to write.**

**Disclaimer: None of these songs are mine. In case any of you crazy people thought I could write songs...**

In Blaine's opinion, there are some artists that make songs to fit every mood, every possible time of day. **Taylor **Swift was one of those artists. She described every little moment he had ever had with Kurt Hummel.

**Once **upon a **time**, possibly a Tuesday, Blaine met Kurt. He felt an immediate connection, but that was just because he wanted to help him, to befriend the poor boy. It wasn't until he listened to **Teardrops **On My **Guitar** that he realized what a mistake he had made. He missed his chance, and all Kurt wanted to talk about was Sam. Sam this, Sam that.

"He's so handsome and sweet," Kurt said wistfully, twirling the straw in his iced tea. "The other day, he brought me flowers and gave them to me right in the middle of the hall for everyone to see." Kurt stared off into space with a gleeful expression. "He's all I've ever wanted."

All Blaine wanted was for him to stop talking and **kiss **him.

_He says he's so in **love**,  
__He's finally got it right,  
__I wonder if he knows  
__He's all I think about at night..._

Then something happened. Sam broke Kurt's poor heart, that beautiful heart that Blaine swore he would now protect.

"How could he just dump me like that?" Kurt asked, looking up from his tear-stained hands. "I thought he loved me..."

"He must've had a good reason for breaking up with you," Blaine said, rubbing the small of Kurt's back. "I can't think of why anyone would want to."

Kurt laughed harshly, but it came out as a choked sob. "He said he didn't think he could stay committed to me much longer. Jackass."

Blaine loaned Kurt a copy of one of his CDs to help the boy get over the breakup. Kurt took a particular liking to **Picture **to **Burn**.

_I hate that stupid old pickup **truck  
**__You never let me drive  
__You're a redneck heartbreak  
__Who's really bad at lying_

It wasn't long before Blaine thought maybe, just maybe, Kurt would be ready to date again. He could've cried tears of joy when Kurt said yes. They went to the park for their first date, which Blaine thought would be romantic and make Kurt happy.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up from his feet. The two boys had been walking through the trees in silence, but it was a comfortable one.

"Thank you for taking me out today. This was really perfect."

Blaine smiled. "You're perfect."

Kurt blushed. He looked at Blaine from behind his fluttering eyelashes, and Blaine instinctively closer the gap between their lips. The kiss was short and sweet, but still the best thing Blaine had ever experienced. His chest swelled as their lips crashed together, and he fought the urge to giggle giddily when Kurt took a sharp breath and let out a soft whimper.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
__It must have been the way you kissed me  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
__It must have been the way  
__Today was a **fairytale**_

And then Blaine had him all to himself. They were together, and Blaine was walking on air. It was their own little love **story**.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

It was perfection. _Kurt _was perfection. Or so Blaine thought...

They fought a lot.

Kurt was so strong willed, always ready to fight to the end. He knew how to push every little button, and he knew exactly when to do it to get the best reaction. Blaine just wanted to finish the arguing, but Kurt would never hear the end of it. Blaine finally snapped, yelling like he had never yelled before. That's when Kurt broke up with him. He said he didn't need to be held back anymore. Blaine remembered standing outside Kurt's house in the **rain **after their **last **fight, as the other boy slammed the door behind him.

_This is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now its too late for you and your** white horse**,  
__To come around_

Now everything was falling to pieces. The grass was too green, the sky too blue, that **yellow **sun too bright. None of it matched how he felt on the inside.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
__I go back to **December**, turn around and make it alright  
__I go back to December all the time_

And now the only Taylor Swift song Blaine can listen to is **Haunted**. He knows just how it feels to be haunted by love.

_I know, I know,  
__I just know  
__You're not gone. You can't be gone.  
__No._


	37. Unicorns

**A/N- Only ten words this time, so this should be a rather short oneshot... Hehehe while I was typing I accidentally wrote "oneshit" which made me laugh really hard. Anyways! This one is for Kizilee: thief yum lick fan throat** **poke** **unicorn** **sniff green** **giggle.**

**So I got really bored while writing this. To spice it up, I made it a magical AU where Kurt has a pet unicorn *le shrug***

"Blaine, you jerk!" Kurt ran through the woods after his friend, who would be next to impossible to catch. Blaine may not be very fast on his feet, but he was an excellent rider. "Bring Gypsy back here _this instant_!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, but turned the **unicorn **around to bring him back to Kurt. "I don't see what the big deal is..."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked menacingly. He glared at Blaine and brought a finger up to give the shorter boy a hard **poke **in the chest as soon as he climbed off the magical creature. "You don't see what the big deal is? _You stole my unicorn. _You're a dirty **thief**!" Kurt yelled as he started to **fan **himself with his hand and attempt to catch his breath. Blaine had run them all the way into the middle of the forest, and he was still tired from traipsing through the thick vegetation.

Blaine rubbed his chest where Kurt had poked him. "I wasn't _stealing _Gypsy. I just wanted to take him for a ride! He likes me!" Gypsy whinnied and gave Blaine a **lick**, making him **giggle**. "See? Plus, you weren't riding him."

"Well I- You see, uh-"

"There. You have no valid argument, therefore I'm right." Gypsy had lost interest and began to **sniff** the **green **grass. Blaine gave him a pat on the **throat**. "**Yum**, grass. You eat up, Gypsy, so we can take Kurt for a ride."

Kurt crossed his arms. "I can ride him myself, thanks. I don't need you to take me anywhere."

Blaine climbed back on the unicorn and rolled his eyes. "But you want me to." He extended a hand and waited until Kurt reluctantly took it in his. Blaine tugged him up to Gypsy's back and felt warm hands circle his chest and hold him tight.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I just don't wanna run back."

Blaine chuckled and kicked at Gypsy's sides, making him bolt off into the woods. He heard Kurt sigh and felt him rest his head on his back. "Sure, that's why you're doing this."

**A/N- Can't you just see them riding horseback together? But on a unicorn? *swoons***


	38. Don't Be a Drag, Just Be a Queen

**A/N- Again, sorry for not updating for a while. Finals means more homework, more homework means less writing :( But now it's the weekend and I can update! So here are the words, sent in by Me! But not me, some anon named me. If that makes any sense... Words: banana** **mismatching** **disbelief** **women** **eyelashes** **armadillo** **worryingly paint** **refuse covered obvious** **slimy** **ticket** smirk **fish allergic dye** **agree** **jelly German.** **I couldn't think of anything, but I've wanted to do one about dressing in drag for a while now. Therefore, drag queen!Kurt and bartender!Blaine. Keep in mind that "she" is actually "he" and the other "women" are actually men. Enjoy, Klainers!**

Elizabeth smiled warmly as she passed by the men catcalling her. She blew a kiss to a particularly cute guy, trying to ignore the **slimy **ones who just come to the show for more mental images to jerk off to. But no matter who was watching, Elizabeth had to perform. Anyone with a **ticket **to the drag show was a paying customer, and had to be treated as such.

She grinned widely as she approached the bar and saw her favorite bartender. "Hey, Blaine!" She said, waving with excitement. The man lifted his dark eyes from the glass he was cleaning and gave her a smile.

"Hey," he replied, setting the glass down and putting his elbows on the counter. Blaine dropped his head to his hands and stared at Elizabeth from across the counter. "Want a drink?"

"You know I don't drink alcohol, Blaine," Elizabeth replied, wagging a finger at the bartender. "I'd love a strawberry **banana** smoothie though, if you would be so kind as to make me one."

Blaine nodded and went under the counter, grabbing the fruit he kept hidden to make sure there was always enough for one of Elizabeth's smoothies. "Coming right up, Lizzie."

She smiled at the pet name and tossed her long brown wig over her pale shoulder. The lacy bra she wore over her gel inserts went perfectly with her black garter belt and knee-high leather boots, making her look far superior comparing to the other **women** wearing **mismatching **dresses and shoes. Elizabeth smirked at the thought of all these men coming here to gawk at her ass, the perfect amount **covered** with just a little of each cheek showing at the bottom. She knew how to tease to please.

A Celine Dion song blared over the speakers, and Elizabeth spun around on her stool to stare past the darkened crowd. The stage was being lit with red and pink lights, constantly interchanging to create a sparkling effect on the girl currently lip singing. Elizabeth giggled and turned back to the bar, proud that she had never once done that. Her voice, high and clear, was all her own.

"Here you go, Lizzie." Blaine set the frosty glass in front of her and popped a straw and umbrella into the pale pink mixture. She smiled gratefully and took a long sip, her eyes rolling back in her head when the sweet drink first hit her taste buds. Elizabeth moaned a little, saying, "You're the best bartender in the world," as she pulled away from the straw. Blaine laughed and went back to cleaning glasses with the rag he had slung over his shoulder.

"So... Elizabeth?" She looked up from her drink again and found Blaine staring at her with **obvious **infatuation. "Is there any chance I could... umm... Talk to Kurt? For a minute?"

Elizabeth sucked hard on the straw in surprise and started choking as the icy drink attacked her throat. "Bl- Blaine," she sputtered, her voice losing its airy quality. "Kurt is on the job right now. You can talk to him when his shift is over."

"I don't think I want to wait that long." Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her nails, noticing absentmindedly that the **paint **was chipping away. Blaine was about to speak again when one of the drag queens in a skimpy **German **lederhosen ran up asking for Jell-O shots. He passed her and the other girls surrounding her the **jelly **concoctions and turned back to his friend, who had downed her drink and was about to go back behind those big red curtains, possibly for good this time. He didn't want that at all.

"Kurt, please, just hear me out." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and ran his thumb across the smooth knuckles.

Kurt sighed. "You have five minutes. Elizabeth needs to get back to work soon."

Blaine wasn't going to waste any of this precious time. "Go out with me. Right after work. I'll buy you dinner."

"I'm **allergic**," Kurt replied immediately.

"I didn't say where I was taking you yet."

"Yeah, well, I'm allergic. Meat, **fish**, beans, dairy, wheat, eggs, Red **Dye** #40, vegetables, fruits-"

"You just drank a fruit smoothie," Blaine said, staring at the man with **disbelief**. "And I know you aren't allergic to Red 40, I've seen you eat an entire package of Red Vines by yourself."

"Yes, and my throat felt scratchy for the rest of the day, thank you very much."

Blaine stared past Kurt's long fake **eyelashes **and into his glossy blue eyes. "You can **refuse **to go on a date with me forever, you know. You're like an **armadillo**, all wrapped up in this armor of yours, but I know I can get past it." He stared at Kurt **worryingly**. "You have to let down your guard at some point."

Kurt sighed. Blaine was right, he would have to **agree **to a date at some point. It wasn't like Blaine wasn't cute, or that he didn't _want _to go out with him (he sure as hell wanted to). It was just one of Kurt's rules. Don't mix work and the real world. Maybe he could though... Maybe-

"And now, please welcome to the stage Elizabeth!" A beam of light searched through the crowd and landed on Kurt's back. He threw Blaine a **smirk**, but his eyes looked sad. The five minutes were over, and with them left any thoughts Kurt may have had about his feelings towards Blaine. He waved good bye and hopped off the bar stool. Elizabeth was back, and ready to perform.


	39. Slutty Drunks

**A/N- JFC this one has a lot of words... These are for SquareRootofRainbows8: black light random pillow** **swoon** **party** **sexy** **hit flirt** **surprise** **paint** **music** **bus** **slip sleek crash** **cherry ambitious** **early dip** **late booze pool** **cut friend** **swim** **violent night house** **boat** **flower** **fill end.**

"I swear on my life if they don't stop staring at him I'm gonna-"

"Woah!" Mercedes turned to look Blaine beside her, who was glaring at the boys surrounding Kurt with anger in his eyes. "You do realize you're talking out loud, don't you?"

Blaine blinked and looked over at his friend, just now realizing she was there. "I was? Sorry, I didn't notice."

Mercedes chuckled. "I can tell." She glanced over at Kurt as well, and she couldn't help but notice him **flirt **with the other glee club members. Her face changed from a look of confusion to **surprise **when Kurt laughed and **hit** his hand playfully against Sam's chest. "Oh hell to the no! What does that boy think he's doing?"

Blaine shook his head as they watched their boyfriends shamelessly flirt with one another. Puck and Mike watched from a few feet away, and Artie looked ready to **swoon** when Kurt whispered something in Sam's ear. The girls of New Directions sat on the other side of Quinn's backyard, trying to ignore the drunken shenanigans occurring between the boys. Finn sat with them, shaking his head with sober clarity as he watched his brother down more **booze **and laugh theatrically.

"I knew this **pool party **was a bad idea..." Blaine muttered. "Kurt is such a slutty drunk!" Mercedes nodded in agreement, saying the same of the blond. "And alcohol right next to the pool? It's a wonder no one has fallen in and drowned yet."

"That can be arranged," Mercedes whispered maniacally while shooting daggers at Sam with her eyes. She looked into the pool, trying to determine the best place to push Sam in. The only one left to **swim** in the pool was Finn. He looked deeply upset about something as he floated on his back, trying to ignore the girls giggling raucously from the hot tub. Blaine vaguely noticed that Quinn and Rachel were absent from their little pow-wow, but the steel grip on his arm distracted him from the thought.

Mercedes dug her nails deep into Blaine's skin. "Look. At. Them."

Blaine glanced over at the two boys, and the sight made his jaw drop. He watched Kurt take a **cherry **off the picnic table and **dip **it in whipped cream before feeding it to Sam as slowly as possible. Blaine felt like he had been run over by a **bus**.

"That does it." Blaine marched over to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded.

Kurt broke into a fit of giggles. "Nothing is wrong with me!" Every word was separated by at least three seconds of laughter. "I was just being **sexy**!"

"Well I don't mean to _**cut **__in_," Blaine replied sharply, "But I'm pretty sure you're only supposed to be sexy with me."

"I was just-" Kurt stopped abruptly and glanced over at the girls. They had started to sing some **random** tune, a drunken rendition of I'm on a **Boat from the sound of it**, and he looked desperate to join in on the **music**. Blaine held him steady and forced their eyes to meet, making Kurt remember that he was in the middle of a conversation. "I was just talking to him! Sam is my **friend**," he whined, slouching against Blaine's chest. "And I was feeling **ambitious** and tried to get him into a three-way with us, but he said he wouldn't do it without Mercedes and then I lost interest." Kurt finished his slurring and let out a small burp, making him giggle and blush.

"You're unbelievably slutty."

Kurt smirked. "I think you mean unbelievably _beautiful!_" He shouted, making everyone turn and focus their attention on the bickering couple. Kurt didn't seem to understand that they were bickering though, because he started planting open-mouthed kisses across Blaine's neck. "You're-" Kiss. "Unbelievably-" Lick. "Handsome-" Bite. "Too-" Another kiss, then a third on Blaine's lips. "You know that, don't you?"

Blaine blushed. "We need to get you inside."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he plastered on a giant grin. "Why? Do you not want them to see when you do dirty things to me?" Blaine blushed even harder now. Kurt had a tendency to be very loud when he was smashed.

"No, we need to get you inside because you're piss-drunk and making a fool of yourself in front of your friends."

"Oh, they're all drunk too! Right guys?" Everyone cheered and raised their plastic red cups, aside from Finn who was somehow always stuck being the designated driver. Even Blaine had to admit there were one too many drinks in his system, but at least he had been able to maintain a clear head. Trying not to seem **violent**, Blaine tugged at Kurt's arm and walked towards Quinn's large **house**. Just as he opened the door, Rachel grabbed the knob from the other side and yanked it open. She and Quinn abruptly stopped laughing, and Blaine saw that Rachel's hair was a mess and Quinn's bikini bottom was askew, as if it had been hastily replaced only moments before.

"Oh, hey guys!" Rachel smiled and winked at them while Quinn blushed and made her way back to the jacuzzi. Rachel leaned in close to Blaine and whispered, "Use the third room on the left upstairs, there's a water bed in there!" She gave him another exaggerated wink and ran over to the jacuzzi, where she climbed in and sat behind Quinn with her legs wrapped around the blonde's torso.

"Water bed?" Kurt pondered the thought, then grinned fiendishly and ran upstairs. Blaine called after him, but the boy kept going until he reached a door that had been left ajar. The white **paint **on the walls glowed as if it was under a **black ****light**. Maybe that was just the alcohol warping Blaine's vision. Either way, he was soon distracted by Kurt's jump and inevitable **crash **onto the bed, which jiggled around his slight frame with a loud sloshing sound. The brunet was shaking with amusement as his fingers absentmindedly rubbed a **flower **that was printed on the **sleek** sheets.

"Get over here, you!"

Blaine rolls his eyes but sits on the **end **of the bed anyway. Kurt opens his arms for Blaine to **slip **into, and Blaine rested his head on the **pillow **beside Kurt's. They stared at each other until Kurt rushed forward and started trailing kisses down Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled, giving the boy a small shake. "Kurt, you need to go to sleep. It's **late**." He glanced out the window at the **night **sky, watching the moon **fill **the room with pale light.

"So what?" Kurt said between kisses. "You love staying up late with me. You tell me all the time." He snickered and started sucking at a soft spot on his boyfriend's neck. Blaine took a sharp breath and fought to maintain his composure.

"Seriously, Kurt. We-" He cut himself off with a moan but attempted to finish his thought. "We have to get up **early** tomorrow."

"What?" Kurt asked, his head popping up. "Why would we do that?" He slurred.

"Because I have to get you home before noon tomorrow, and this story will take a while to tell."

**A/N- THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO ALL THE FABERRY SHIPPERS! HI GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED WHAT I DID THERE! RACHEL CLEARLY JUST PERFORMED ORAL SEX ON QUINN! FUCK FINN LEAVE HIM SAD AND LONELY IN THE POOL!**

**Oh, and some Klaine stuff happened. No big deal.**


	40. 5 Questions Ignored and 1 Answered

**A/N- Once upon a time there was a girl who never updated her most well known story because she was a lazy beast. That girl, my friends, is me. But, if it will make it up to you, the chapter after this is the beginning of the SEQUELS! YAY! Don't forget I'm still accepting sequel challenges for all completed stories. Next chapter is the gay giraffe sequel too!**

**So here are the words, sent in by... shit. Again, I can't figure out who sent me this. Sorry random person! I still love you! Words: muffin glint** **milky gossamer** **twine** **intellectual** **funky** **lethal ninja** **coherent** **tea** **stellar** **abhor** **Pluto** **whiskers** **ink** **digital** **floral** **electric coin.** **Just to let you know, the first five parts occur in the present and the last one is in the future. Enjoy :)**

"Kurt? Why isn't **Pluto **a planet anymore?"

Kurt looked up from his homework, which he just made a large **ink** stain on, to glare at Blaine. "What?"

"It's not fair," Blaine said sadly. "Pluto doesn't get to be a planet anymore just because he's so tiny!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Okay, for starters: Pluto is an 'it,' not a 'he.'" He shook his head, wondering why Blaine wasn't more of an **intellectual**. "Second, I'm starting to think you've found some deep connection with a dwarf planet."

"Well, that's just rude." Blaine crossed his arms. "Are you implying that I'm short?"

"No, Blaine," Kurt replied slowly. "I'm flat-out saying it." He turned back to his homework, knowing Blaine was probably mad now. He didn't mean to be grumpy with his boyfriend, but the boy asked the strangest questions...

* * *

Blaine stood on a ladder, cleaning a **gossamer** out of the corner of his dorm room. Kurt sat on Blaine's bed and watched his boyfriend tidy up. "Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt replied as he absentmindedly started to **twine **his fingers through his hair.

"If you were an animal, what would you be?" Blaine crumpled the **milky **white web and tossed it in the trash can beside his desk. "I wouldn't want to be a spider, then no one would like me."

Kurt laughed and laid back on the bed. "You would be a dog, something that needs to be cuddled all the time."

Blaine hopped off the chair and sat on Kurt's chest, pretending to tickle him with imaginary **whiskers**. "What animal would you be?"

"They kind that hates to have people sit on them."

* * *

"Kurt, are you a **ninja**?"

Kurt stopped twirling his swords to stare at Blaine. "What?"

"Are you a ninja? Because it would be really cool to be dating a ninja..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to spinning his sai swords. "Don't talk to me while I'm holding **lethal **weapons, Blaine."

* * *

"Kurt, is your **muffin **buttered?"

Kurt spit the **tea **he had been drinking all over the table. "Excuse me?"

"Would you like me to assign someone to butter your muffin for you?"

Kurt glared and Blaine before grabbing a napkin and mopping up the mess. "You do realize that a 'muffin' would be a girl's lady bits, right? And that I don't have any of those?"

Blaine put on a face of complete innocence, refraining from laughing as Kurt bit into his blueberry muffin. "What? That's not what I meant at all!"

"You're not allowed to watch Mean Girls anymore."

* * *

"What would you say if I joined a country band?"

Kurt looked up from his Vogue magazine with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Blaine gave him a goofy smile. "It doesn't have to be a country band. What about techno? Or something **funky** like they did in the eighties?"

Kurt had a hard time imagining Blaine playing eighties music. And country music? Kurt happened to **abhor** country music. He sat there in silence.

"Okay, maybe a rock band?" Blaine stood up and pretended to play the **electric **guitar. "There's a world of possibilities, Kurt! You could be the wife of a rock star some day!"

Kurt gasped. "Wife? WIFE?"

"I meant husband!" Blaine said hurriedly, but Kurt had already stalked off.

* * *

"Smile!" Blaine said, snapping a quick picture of Kurt with his **digital **camera. Kurt laughed happily and took Blaine's hand, leading him over to a park bench. They sat together, the warm sun shining against their faces, a cool breeze at their backs. Kurt sneaked a glance at Blaine and noticed a strange **glint **in his boyfriend's eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked, rubbing circles into Blaine's open palm.

"You look... **stellar**."

"Stellar? Well that's perfect, that's exactly the look I was going for when we left the apartment today," he replied sarcastically.

The twinkle never left Blaine's eyes. "Well I was thinking, while you look so stellar..." He climbed off the bench, going down on one knee, then pulling something small and velvety from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a small ring as shiny as a new **coin**. Kurt suddenly had trouble forming **coherent **thoughts.

"Kurt, I know we still can't get married around here yet, but god dammit that's never gonna stop me from being with you. Will..." Blaine paused to take a deep breath. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. His heart was pounding audibly in his chest, and something urged him to launch out of his seat and into Blaine's arms.

"Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!" Kurt kissed every inch of Blaine's face, not caring who stared.

Blaine was laughing, laughing to tears as he slipped the ring over Kurt's knuckles and carried him back to the bench. "So, for our commitment ceremony, what kind of bouquet do you want? I was thinking we could make one out of **floral **print bow ties."

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring the question while he admired his ring.

**A/N- I had a question. If a story has a sequel or two and they only make sense if you read them together, would you like me to post all of those as separate stories? That way they would all be together and you could add a series you like to your favorites bar :) Just a thought... Please leave me a review if you think that's a good idea!**


	41. Overdressed for the Zoo Part 2

**A/N- Ah, my first sequel :) I'm glad that it's for Overdressed for the Zoo, because I know that it's a lot of your favorites. And in honor of this lovely chapter, I changed my icon to the picture of the rainbow giraffe that's in my school cafeteria :D yay!**

**By the way, I figured out the person who requested the last chapter. It was SquirrelzAttack.**

**These words are from Lovergirl7 (at least I'm pretty sure they): sunglasses** **dorky** **obsession** **flirt** **wish** **penny** **overreact** **dancing** **planning** **yell** **gravity** **irony** **giggle** **violet** **bracelet** **disgusted** **beautiful** **drawing** **snowflake** **sleeping** **creeper** **koala** **perky**. **Also, I get bonus points for including a homophobic parent. So that shall be included.**

"Honestly, Blaine, do you have to wear those everywhere we go?" Kurt wrinkled his nose. "You look so **dorky**."

Blaine pushed the hot pink **sunglasses**, his current **obsession**, farther up his nose. "Well, I was **planning **on never taking them off..."

"I won't have sex with you if you're wearing those," Kurt said casually, as if he were talking about tomorrow's weather.

Blaine shook his head, making his shades bob up and down on his nose. "That's a risk I'll just have to take."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just come over here so we can go see Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine shrugged and followed his boyfriend to the ticket stand. They waited in line for what seemed like ages; the girl in front of them had stayed behind as her mother and who looked to be her younger sister walked onward, and she had decided to **flirt **with the cashier. Finally, she left with a loud **giggle**, and they paid the girl ("Kurt! That other girl was a lesbian!") in the booth and walked inside the zoo. Sadly, the first thing they walked past was the gift shop.

"Kurt! Ohmigod Kurt! I need that!" Blaine pointed frantically at a giant stuffed **koala**. "It's so cute!"

"Blaine, we didn't come here for toys. We're here to see the giraffes." Kurt started to walk away, but stopped when he didn't hear Blaine's footsteps behind him. "Oh, for the love of GaGa! Blaine! Stop jumping up and down, you look like a **creeper**!"

Blaine pouted his lips. "Please? I won't ask for anything else for the rest of the day."

Kurt gave a harsh laugh. "Then you better not ask for lunch." He gave Blaine a five dollar bill from his wallet and playfully shoved the boy forward. Blaine skipped ("Blaine Anderson! Why the hell are you skipping?") into the shop and returned moments later with two matching bracelets. Looking positively **perky**, he fastened one **bracelet **around his wrist and the other around Kurt's. They were both **violet** and had little beads with a different animal **drawing **carved into each one.

Kurt had to fight to keep the smile off his face. "Can we walk now?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I suppose so."

The couple walked onward, going straight to the back of the zoo. They passed the peacock and it's **beautiful **plumes, and Kurt had to stop Blaine from running headlong into the monkey house again. As they walked by, the girl they had seen earlier brushed past them. Her mother looked over her shoulder, probably to **yell **and tell her to hurry up, when she stopped Kurt's hand interlocked with Blaine's. **Disgusted**, she crinkled her upturned nose at the two and grabbed her small child, dragging the poor little girl away. Her older daughter wasn't far behind, but now she looked rather upset and red in the face.

"Wasn't that-" Blaine pointed after the young woman and her mother, who continued to **overreact **about the situation.

"Mhmm," Kurt replied, watching the teenager girl with worried eyes. Oh, the **irony **of it all. Kurt sighed and turned in the opposite direction of the rude woman. On this path they encountered a large owl, white as a **snowflake**; on their last visit, Blaine had named it Hedwig and then cried for ten minutes about the death of the fictitious bird. This Hedwig was **sleeping **at the moment, so Blaine whispered a quiet greeting and ran past, saying she needed her rest before she carried any more post. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

Farther up the path was a tiny pond and a man-made rock wall, with water trickling across the smooth rock surfaces. Blaine pulled something out of his back pocket and pressed it into Kurt's hand. "Make a **wish**, babe." Kurt opened his palm to find a shiny copper **penny**. He smiled and flipped it in the water, creating wide ripples.

"What's you wish for?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt gave him a sly look. "I wished that you would move faster so we could see Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine groaned. "Oh, alright."

It had taken a while, but Kurt and Blaine finally reached the giraffe exhibit. They saw two giraffes off in the distance, both trotting around eachother in large circles, almost like **dancing**. It was almost as if no matter how far they moved apart, **gravity **pulled them back together again. They ran across the wide habitat, right up to where Kurt and Blaine were standing.

"Hey guys!" Kurt and Blaine ran right up to the fence to meet their giraffe counterparts.

"Wanna know how I tell them apart?" Blaine asked.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "How?"

"Kurt is a lot cuter," he replied, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Aww," Kurt said with a smile. "Wanna know how I tell them apart?"

Blaine, expecting something sweet, replied, "How?"

"Blaine is a lot shorter."


	42. Happy Anniversary! Part 2

**A/N- As I sincerely hope you all know, yesterday was the three month Klainiversary! That makes this sequel to Happy Anniversary! perfect :)**

**Once again, I can't figure out who left this. Please review if it was you! That would be much appreciated, I do keep a log of who left each challenge on my profile and I want it to be accurate. Words: red** **animosity** **slap** **race** **heart** **kiss** **midnight** **yesterday** **boyfriend** **Finn** **fist** **face** **duck** **dodge** **Disney** **Sleeping** **Beauty** **scream** **giggle** **love.**

"I'm serious this time, Kurt." Burt pointed a finger at his son in warning. "You're curfew is _**midnight**_. Any later and you'll be celebrating your next anniversary from behind your locked bedroom door."

Kurt wanted to snicker at that punishment, but he had a good feeling that his father didn't mean Blaine would be locked in there with him. "Don't worry, Dad."

"Yeah, Mr. Hummel-"

"Call me Burt, Blaine."

"-Burt, sir, I promise that won't happen again. I'll get Kurt home on time tonight." Blaine could feel **animosity **roll off Burt in waves, but it didn't matter; his three month anniversary to Kurt was going to be the best one yet. He had a good feeling that, judging by Burt's clenched **fist**, he wanted to punch him in the **face**. However, thanks to Carole's watchful eyes, Blaine's face was safe... for now.

"Alright, well, I'll see you all later. Bye!" Kurt gave his dad a quick hug and ran out the door, his **boyfriend **in tow.

"Your dad looked ready to kill me back there," Blaine said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, he won't kill you," Kurt replied with a **giggle**. "He knows I **love **you too much."

Even after three months, Blaine's **heart **would **race **at those words. "I love you too." He ran up behind Kurt and grabbed him, pulling the boy into a tight embrace and swinging him around while planting **kiss **after kiss on Kurt's face.

Kurt let out a **scream **of surprise and delight. "Blaine! Put me down," he laughed. "Come on, it's almost six o'clock and it's going to take an hour to get there!" Blaine laughed too and ran with Kurt to the car, opening his boyfriend's door before climbing in his own seat. They turned on the radio and Blaine started belting out some Katy Perry song. Kurt smiled and shut his eyes for a minute, just to enjoy the sound of Blaine singing, just to be happy in the moment.

"Kurt!" Blaine shook the countertenor. "Get up, **Sleeping Beauty**_._" Kurt took a sharp breath and opened his eyes again, rubbing them to adjust to these new surroundings. "Good, I knew a **Disney **reference would get your attention." Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car. "I've been shaking you for five minutes. We're here!"

"How long have I been asleep?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "A while. Come on." He threw open the passenger's door and helped Kurt out before reaching into the back seat for his backpack. Blaine threw it over his shoulder and took Kurt's hand, leading him into the forest.

They walked for five minutes before Kurt felt a scratchy feeling in his throat. Sleeping always made him thirsty. "Blaine? Do you have any water?"

Blaine nodded and dropped on one knee to search his backpack. In his haste, the contents of the bag spilled everywhere.

"Shit!" Blaine scrambled to grab everything, and he looked anxious and Kurt bent down to help him.

"Here, let me- Oh." Kurt picked up something small and square. He rubbed the plastic wrapper between his fingers before truly processing what it was. "A- a condom? I didn't know you-"

"It's not like I was expecting anything!" Blaine said quickly, now **red **in the face. "I just- I love you a lot, Kurt, and if it were to happen I would want to do it here and I figured, it's our anniversary, and I love you so much! And if it were to happen, I would um..." Blaine finally paused to gulp down air and swallow, a sorry attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I would want to be... prepared." Blaine started to **duck **his head in shame, but Kurt courageously grabbed him by the chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"You- you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it, Kurt, I love you and-"

"Shut up," Kurt said as he pressed their lips together. It was quick, just the brushing of lips, but it made Kurt's stomach do backflips. "I love you too."

(line break)

It was 11:59 when the two boys pulled into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson residence. They threw one another nervous, loving glances before climbing out of the car and running to the front door. Burt was standing there waiting for them.

"Right on time," he said to himself, giving his wristwatch a quick glance. "Well, say good night, Kurt." Burt walked back into the living room to give them some privacy. **Finn**, however, didn't think they needed such a thing.

"I had an amazing time today," Kurt said with a wink.

"You mean **yesterday**," Finn said, taking a sip of the soda in his hand. "It's 12:01 now."

Kurt looked ready to **slap** his brother. "Yes, thank you, Finn. Now leave before I make you leave." He raised his hand in warning, and Finn's eyes grew wide. He ran from the doorway before being forced to **dodge **a punch in the face.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Maybe we could do that again? Like, soon?"

Kurt smirked. "Yeah, maybe." He tugged at Blaine's wrinkled shirt and gave him a kiss that was over much too soon. "Good night, Blaine." Kurt winked again and slowly shut the door, blowing Blaine a kiss just before it closed all the way. Blaine pretended to catch it, all the while knowing he was the luckiest guy in the world.

**A/N- You don't know how badly I wanted to put smut in there, but I'm trying to keep this rated T. Thanks for reading, my cyber lovers ;) reviews are much appreciated, as always.**


	43. Girls Night

**A/N- Okay, this is just a regular challenge.**

**But the next one is the A Smear of Frosting sequel ;) When challenges like that are posted as separate stories, I'll probably go back and put some smut in there. Just because I love you guys.**

**Words are from Kizilee: misguided** **clock** **toenail** **crack** **crease** **twirl** **drip** **far** **veil** **deck** **suave** **whisper** **cheese** **ringing** **glance** **grub** **Disney** **fling** **jump** **endless.** **Why does it seem like these stories revolve around giraffes, Starkid, and Disney references? Not that I'm complaining, of course...**

**And I haven't watched The Notebook in a while, forgive me if the minor details I mention are vague or completely incorrect. The most I can remember is that it makes me cry like a little bitch.**

"This was a great idea, Kurt." Rachel finished the purple coat of nail polish on her **toenail** and started to **fling **her foot back and forth in a **misguided** attempt to make the paint dry. Mercedes gave her a strange look and quickly scooted away.

"I know, I really needed a girls night. Just the three of us. Now," Kurt said, shifting through the large stack of movies he had put beside his television, "Which **Disney **movie should we watch first?"

"Snow White!"

"Tangled!"

Kurt glared down at them. "Yeah, neither of those sound appealing right now. Let's watch The Notebook."

Rachel started to **twirl **a strand of her hair in confusion, and a deep **crease **formed in Mercedes' brow. "But that's not-"

"I know it's not a Disney movie, but I have all of this **grub**," he gestured to the candy and popcorn. "It kinda makes me wanna watch a movie where I'll cry my eyes out and eat my feelings."

Mercedes shrugged and dipped a nacho into the warm **cheese **sauce. At least Kurt was going all-out with this; there was a mountain of candy, anything you could dream of, stacked high between the bowls of chips and popcorn, salty and buttery. The trio watched as Noah leaned in to **whisper **something in Allie's ear. Kurt was trying to **veil** his face with a blanket to keep his sobbing out of sight, and Rachel and Mercedes weren't very **far **from breaking down in tears. They watched the rain **drip **around the two lovers, and they had become so absorbed in the movie that they all gave a sudden **jump **when they heard the doorbell **ringing**.

Kurt was shaking with sadness and surprise as he threw a **glance **at the **clock**. "Who- who the hell would come here a- at one in the morning?" He walked over to the door and tried to look through the high window, but it was too dark. He opened the door a **crack**. "H- hello?"

"Kurt! Kurt, are you okay?"

"Blaine?" The **suave** Warbler was standing on Kurt's **deck**, his face conveying a look that was the epitome of worry.

"You called me and I heard you sobbing!"

"What?" Kurt said, wiping at his tears. He grabbed his phone and looked at his recent calls. "Oops. Blaine, I think I butt-dialed you."

"Oh." Blaine looked crestfallen, and then he caught sight of Rachel and Mercedes. He apologized and, his face scarlet, turned to leave.

"Blaine!" Mercedes and Rachel called out to him, and Rachel stood up to pull him in Kurt's house. "Come watch The Notebook with us! Join in our **endless **tears!"

Blaine laughed and shrugged. "Can I stay for a bit?"

Kurt smiled slowly. "Of course you can, as long as you hold me while I cry."


	44. A Smear of Frosting Part 2

**A/N- FUCK YES I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! A Smear of Frosting sequel ;) Still, no sex, but maybe when I re-post it there will be.**

**I can't remember who sent this. If it was you, again, please tell me! Words: cherry** **Guido** **tear** **childish** **boobs** **jellybeans** **baffled** **mind-blowing** **flamboyant** **teapot** **revenge** **radiant** **gossip** **inadequate** **gloss** **candles** **poetic** **helium** **carrot** **firelight.**

Finally, _finally_, the last guy in the café, some **Guido** who looked like he belonged on the Jersey Shore, left. Kurt was ready to 'close up,' which secretly meant 'sneak Blaine in through the back door and do dirty things to him in the kitchen.'

Kurt ran to the back of his shop and unlocked the door. He would whip up some desserts for the next day while he waited; maybe a Black Forrest cake with buttercream frosting and **cherry **filling, or cupcakes decorated with **jellybeans **for the little kids. His mind was buzzing with ideas, but he settled on a simple **carrot **cake for starters.

Kurt hummed to himself as he added ingredients to the oversized mixer. While the machine did its job, he got out the ingredients to make a thin sugar sauce to **gloss **over the cake. It was one of the few things Kurt had the time to do by hand, and he savored the feeling of stirring to his heart's content, watching the sugar dissolve away and the mixture thicken until it fell away from the whisk in thick ribbons. He became so engrossed in the motions, Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a finger dip into the sugary concoction.

"Mmmm..." Blaine lapped at his finger, sucking off all the glaze. "You are an amazing cook."

Kurt blushed. "It's just frosting."

"But you make the best frosting in the world!" He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and smiled as Kurt dipped his finger in the frosting and raised it to Blaine's cheek. With little kisses, he worked his way across Blaine's stubbly cheek to his lips, sharing a sugar-sweet kiss.

"So..." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled him close.

Kurt tugged away and went over to his mixer. "Work first. Dessert later." He winked at Blaine and handed him Rachel's **flamboyant** apron before setting his lover to work.

* * *

Rachel Berry brushed her hair back into a ponytail before digging through her purse in search of her keys. Her fingers wrapped around the tiny bronze teeth and she reached for the doorknob, but it turned before she even unlocked it. **Baffled**, the woman crept into the bakery, worried that it would be trashed by some burglar. She held up her key defensively, ready to jab any attackers that might-

Who the hell was sleeping on the floor?

"K- Kurt?" Rachel was staring, horror-struck, at her naked boss and some man. The stranger looked familiar, with his short, lean body and dark curly hair, and Rachel had the feeling he had become one of their recent regulars.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered open, but as soon as he caught sight of Rachel he launched off the floor. "Rachel!" Kurt's voice was so high, it sounded like he had swallowed **helium**. He grabbed his boxers and held them over his privates. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

She squeaked and covered her face. Kurt shook Blaine awake and hurriedly threw clothes at his lover, a **tear **streaming down his face. He didn't understand why getting caught made him so upset; Kurt couldn't tell if it was embarrassment, or something more.

"I'd better go," Blaine said once he was fully dressed. He gave Kurt a fleeting kiss and hurried out the back door, leaving Kurt to the mercy of his employee.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt said in a shaky voice. The woman's face was bright red, and she was looking around the kitchen for evidence of what had happened. There were hand prints in the flour on the counter and what she hoped was frosting on the floor. **Candles **that had long since burned out lined the room, and Rachel had to push the image of Kurt and that other man's shadows dancing as the tiny **firelight **flickered.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna make some tea." She ran out of the room to turn on the **teapot**, letting Kurt collect himself. He wiped at his face and tried to fix his messy hair, but to no avail. Rachel came back a few minutes later with two hot mugs and a worried expression. "So, would you like to explain to me what I just saw?"

Kurt sighed and looked down at his tea, refusing to meet her gaze. Not only was Rachel his employee, she was his friend. He should be able to confide in her, but it was somehow so hard. "I've been... ummm..."

"Screwing that guy?"

"His name is Blaine," Kurt said forcefully. "And yes," he added, his voice much more quiet now.

"So you're having **mind-blowing** sex on the kitchen floor and you didn't think to tell me?" Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm offended."

"How do you know whether or not it's that good?"

Rachel chuckled and said in a low voice, "It must be good if you won't even bother to leave work to do it."

"Well, you know me," Kurt replied. "I'm always working, no time to leave this place."

Rachel's lips formed a tight line as she stared at Kurt. "I think that's the problem. That Blaine guy, he's handsome. Are you dating him?" Kurt shook his head sadly. "Well, why not?"

"I don't have time for a relationship! He's just- just-"

"A quick fuck?" Rachel offered. Kurt groaned and dropped his head to his hands. "I saw the way he kissed you. I think he's in love with you."

"This isn't some kind of **poetic **romance, Rachel. He comes around for sex and pastries, that's about it."

"He could go anywhere for food, and he can get sex from anyone. Yet he wants both from you."

"It doesn't matter, I don't have time for a relationship. My entire life savings is in this business, it needs all the attention I can give it."

"The shop isn't going to burn down just because you decide to take a night off!" she shouted, completely exasperated. Then Rachel's voice suddenly softened and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Look, Kurt, I know you have a lot on your plate-"

"No kidding."

"-but I don't want you to look back on your life and feel like it was... **inadequate**. I think this guy could be just the thing you need."

Kurt finally lifted his head to meet her eyes. "You really think so?"

"Sweetie, you're practically glowing right now. Imagine being this **radiant** all the time!" Rachel smiled and nudged Kurt with her elbow, making him giggle. "Just think about what I've said, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Rachel," he said, pulling her into a long embrace. "You're not going to **gossip **to the other girls about this, are you?"

"Oh, of course not!" She walked to the door and went in search of her apron. "But if I ever see you naked with another man in here again, I'll have my **revenge**. Mark my words, I'll get all the servers to flash their **boobs **or something, then this place will just be known as a glorified strip joint."

Kurt laughed and shook his head at her **childish **plans. "I'll make sure to have sex in here more often, your idea could bring in a lot more business." She gave him a loud fake laugh and went on a search for her apron. Kurt smiled and went into the bathroom to wash up, but not before pulling out his phone to make a call.


	45. Kurt the Secret Nerd

**A/N- Another normal challenge! But it involves Star Wars, so I'm very happy :D And to be honest, I love Chris Colfer ten times more just because he's a nerd.**

**These words are from Mirumo: spider** **hat** **Star** **Wars** **exquisite** **existentialism** **pride** **Chanel** **fur** **comb** **pillow** **broom** **fireproof** **castle** **curls** **Dr.** **Martens** **kilt** **condescending** **tea** **jam** **opera.**

"Ready to go?" Blaine stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready. He took off his newsboy **hat **and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to **comb **the unruly **curls**. It was a humid day, and Blaine had shoved his messy mop into the cap at the last minute before picking Kurt up for their picnic in the park.

Kurt finally ran out of his bedroom, holding something that looked like a dead animal. "Sorry, it took a while to find my backpack. Then there was a **spider** on it and it was gross, so I had to clean it."

"That thing looks ancient. What is it?" Blaine looked down at the little creature in confusion.

"It's my Chewbacca backpack!" Kurt said proudly. "And yeah, it's been in my closet for a while now, which explains the spider." Kurt threw Chewbacca over his shoulder and walked over to the hall closet in search of his shoes.

"Why do you have that?"

"Because it's **fireproof**," Kurt said jokingly. "It's just cool, Blaine. I don't need a reason to own cool stuff."

"It's like I don't even know you," Blaine said. Kurt shrugged and continued to put on his hot pink **Dr. Martens**, the Chewbacca backpack sliding around on his shoulders. "Since when have you been a **Star Wars **nerd?"

"Since forever! I don't _always _act like a Vogue wannabe, you know." He lifted the straps back onto his shoulders and headed for the door.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked in a snarky tone.

"Don't be **condescending**," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out at the boy. "I'm just well-rounded."

Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry, I just never expected you to be a science fiction nerd! You're Kurt, my boyfriend who loves **Chanel **and wears a **kilt **and has **tea **parties and-"

"Hey! Don't knock the tea parties!" Kurt climbed into Blaine's car and set Chewbacca on his lap. "My **jam **scones are **exquisite**."

"Yes, they are, and I take **pride **in having a boyfriend who is so skilled in the kitchen. But still, how have I never noticed your nerdy side before?"

"What, you thought I only got excited over **opera **music and Vogue? Because I love stuff like Star Wars or Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I'm quite fond of having **existentialism **in my inclinations."

Blaine suddenly became very interested in the knobs of his radio. Kurt rolled his eyes and started running his hands through Chewie's thick **fur**, using his fingers like a **broom **to get rid of the dust that had collected on the poor creature's back. "I put some stuff in him before I left. Drinks, a pack of cards, my sunglasses-"

"Sorry, but I need to interrupt. So how big of a nerd are you? Like, could we roleplay as knights in a **castle **and you could speak Old English with me? Do you play Dungeons and Dragons?" Blaine bombed his boyfriend with questions all the way to the park. Kurt was starting to get annoyed.

"For the last time, Blaine, I don't own a Star Wars bedspread!"

"But you DO collect action figures."

Kurt blushed and laid down on Chewbacca like it was a **pillow**. "Maybe..."


	46. My Girl

**A/N- This one doesn't actually have any words, but only you people will understand it so it's gonna go in here! Sassa133 requested that I write a oneshot where they pick a name for their little girl. Due to the fact that I already know what I want it to be (and I've already referenced it) I'm writing this as a the basis of all future Poppy oneshots!**

**If it just so happens that you have no clue what I'm talking about, go read A Look to the Future! It's chapter 20! And it has Brittana in it, which will definitely come back in my other Poppy challenges.**

**Secret that none of you know: I want to name my first born son Andrew Silas. Just thought I'd let you know.**

"She's a very pretty woman," Blaine said as they looked over the file. He laughed a little, and asked, "Who do you think she would have a better looking child with, you or me?"

Kurt pursed his lips. They had just met Stacy Woodfield, the woman they would be paying to be the surrogate mother of their unborn child. Now that they had selected a mother, all they needed was a father. "I don't want to have to decide this," Kurt said carefully. "It's our kid, I don't care who the father is, but... I don't know. I don't want to give up the opportunity to have a biological child, but I don't want to take that away from you either."

Blaine furrowed his brow. Kurt's words made sense, and now something that had been a joke was now a legitimate problem. He set the file on the coffee table and pulled Kurt into his arms. His husband crawled closer willingly, snuggling against Blaine's chest as they sprawled out on the couch.

"What if we did what Rachel's dads did?"

"Oh no. I refuse to let my future child be anything like Rachel Berry." Kurt shuddered at the mere thought.

"You know what I mean. Just both donate sperm and whatever happens... happens."

Kurt pondered on the notion. It made sense, of course. He picked up Stacy's file and pulled out her picture. She had large green eyes and fair skin, smothered in freckles, with wild coppery curls that rained down around her face. Blaine was right, she was very pretty. Kurt tried to imagine a little boy with Blaine's dark eyes and Stacy's wild hair, then a girl with his own blue orbs and just a few of those adorable freckles across her thin nose. This was all very confusing.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, putting a finger under the man's chin. Their eyes met, and Kurt suddenly found it very hard to be worried. "Whatever happens, I love you and I will love our child. You know that, don't you?"

Kurt smiled and fought back tears that he could feel slowly surfacing. "I love you too. No matter what." Blaine pulled Kurt against his chest in a tight embrace, and they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity; Kurt's hair stuck up at a strange angle as he rested against Blaine's chest, and Blaine drew tiny circles in his lover's back. Blaine found it hard to resist imagining another little body snuggled with them, making them a family.

"Hey, I have an idea." Kurt suddenly got up and ran to the kitchen, from which he brought back a small book. "Why don't we look at names?"

Blaine smiled, eager to humor his husband. "Why not," he said, opening his arms so Kurt could climb back into them. He sat down and opened up to page one in their name book. "Let's find a boy's name first. It should be original, but not over the top."

"I've always wanted a son named Richard..." Blaine thought aloud.

"I refuse to have a child with the nickname 'Dick,'" Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he looked through the book. "How about Addison?"

Blaine crinkled his nose. "Addison Hummel-Anderson? Ew."

"You could've just said no. No need to be disgusted."

Blaine shrugged and glanced down, seeing the perfect name. "Casey! I like that one!"

"Casey is a girl's name," Kurt replied, slightly annoyed.

"No, it works for both genders!"

"I don't like it."

"I don't like YOUR FACE!" Blaine shouted, sticking his tongue out.

"Then why did you marry it, dumbass?" He let Blaine think about that while he kept looking. "I like Jacques."

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. "You're just saying that because it's French."

"What's your point?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"My point is- Oh! What do you think of Silas?" Blaine pointed down at the page, and Kurt looked it over with interest.

"Silas..." He let the name ring out in the air. "It's... nice. I like Silas. What about a middle name?"

"Alright, give me the book." Blaine quickly flipped through the pages until he came across a name he had always liked. "Parker. Silas Parker Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt laughed. "That's a mouthful."

"But you have it admit, it's a pretty cool name." Kurt sighed and nodded in agreement before taking the book back.

"Now for a girl's name." They looked through the book for what felt like hours, jumping from names like Whitney to Hespera to Jane. Nothing seemed to fit. Kurt had this nagging feeling in the back of his head, that feeling that he was forgetting something significant.

"What about a flower name? It could be Rose or Lily," Blaine offered.

That's when it hit him. Kurt, overjoyed, flipped the pages rapidly until he found it. "Poppy. I want her to be named Poppy." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and saw just how much this name meant to him. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed that Kurt would fight to the death for this name. Blaine replied with a simple, "Okay."

Kurt smirked. "Middle name?"

"I think you already know that one too," Blaine said with a wink.

He thought about it for a moment, and it became crystal clear. "Poppy Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine laughed. "That's a mouthful," he said, mimicking Kurt.

"But you have to admit, it's a pretty cool name."

Blaine smiled. "I think it's beautiful. A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

* * *

"What will her name be?" The nurse looked between Kurt and Blaine as they eyed the paperwork for their newborn daughter. With tears in his eyes, Kurt looked down at his baby girl. They couldn't tell who the father was just yet, but it was clear that she would grow up to look a lot like her biological mother. She already had wisps of thin auburn hair curling off her smooth, pale forehead. He imagined braiding those curls for his daughter's first day of school, washing them in the tub with Blaine by his side, kissing them good night every night for the next eighteen years or so. He was happy.

"Poppy. Her name is Poppy Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

**A/N- If you enjoy this little family, send me Poppy challenges! I'm open to taking them, they don't have to be sequels. I'll just write new material with these characters. (Poppy can be best friends with Brittany and Santana's kid! Woohoo! This is now my head-canon.)**


	47. Family Vacation

**A/N- Another Poppy challenge :) This is the last one for a couple chapters, but it'll be back. This one takes place while she's around 15. And just to distinguish them, Poppy calls Blaine 'Dad' and Kurt is 'Daddy'.**

**And I don't know if Blaine and Kurt seem crazier than usual in this, but I honestly imagine them as really funny parents. Like Olive's parents in Easy A! (Anyone who's seen that movie will know what I mean. Really witty and like to be sort of a friend to their kid.)**

**This one is from Mirumo: Poppy swimming pool** **bake** **Speedo** **button** **spoon** **journey** **marmoreal** **ghost** **pajamas** **cocktail** **hippopotamus** **kiss** **football** **dance** **hunting** **Broadway** **tease** **oven** **skirt.**

"**Poppy**, are you done packing?" Blaine watched his daughter as he scratched at his hair; it had gained a salt-and-pepper quality with age, but was still as thick and curly as ever.

"How can I pack if I have no idea where we're going?" The redhead threw down a tank top in annoyance. She had gone through her entire closet, but there were too many possibilities, too many outfits to choose from.

"Well, there's gonna be a **swimming pool **at the hotel, so-"

"But is it a place where there's hot guys? Because then I wanna bring my bikini. But if there's no one to impress then I'll just bring my one-piece."

"I heard hot guys!" Kurt ran into the room and immediately caught sight of the two bathing suits. "Bring your bikini, sweetheart, you look fabulous in it."

"Daddy, where are you taking us?" Poppy batted her eyelashes at Kurt, knowing he was the easiest to manipulate.

"It's a surprise, Poppy. And Blaine sweetheart, this reminds me; did you pack my **Speedo**?"

"WHAT?" Poppy's green eyes grew wide as she looked between her two fathers.

"I just want to show off my **marmoreal **figure!" Kurt said jokingly. Blaine had to put a hand over his face to hide his laughter.

"Okay, I don't even know what that means and I'm not sure if I want to, but I refuse to be seen with you in a Speedo." Kurt opened his mouth, probably to say that he would just leave her at home if that was the case, but Blaine cut in.

"He's kidding, he doesn't even own a Speedo." Blaine turned to Poppy's closet and pulled out some random shirts. "I guess we could give you some hints. What do you think, Kurt?"

Poppy looked between her dads in expectation. Kurt sighed. "First off, pack something nice." Kurt grabbed a blouse and a flowing purple **skirt**. He fondled a **button **on the blouse before throwing it into his daughter's suitcase. She would need to look good for their trip to **Broadway**.

"Oh! You'll need these too." Blaine threw a jersey into Poppy's arms. "For when we go to the **football **game."

Poppy raised her eyebrow, looking identical to Kurt. "Dad, don't even **tease **us about that. That sounds terrible."

"Okay, so I was kidding, but a sports jersey is always good as a pair of **pajamas**." Poppy gave the man a questioning look but let him throw in the jersey anyway. "Clothes don't really matter anyway, if you need something that you didn't pack we can always go shopping." Kurt nodded profusely. Of course they were going shopping.

"Any more hints?"

Kurt put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "There's a **cocktail **drink named after the place we're going."

"Actually, there's two," Blaine added. "And don't pretend to be all innocent and not know about alcoholic beverages, Poppy. I've heard the way you talk to your friends."

Poppy turned scarlet and brushed her hair off her forehead, a nervous tick that she had picked up from Kurt. "So what else do I need on this _mystery __**journey**_?"

"Well," Blaine began, "We're going on a safari, so make sure you pack a lot of **hippopotamus** food."

Poppy laughed and shoved her shorter father. "Seriously, where are we going?"

"**Ghost hunting**," Kurt said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The moon."

"A **spoon **factory."

"A spoon factory?" Blaine gave his husband a look of horror. "I thought you booked us a tour at the spork factory!"

"That's preposterous! You know how much I hate sporks!"

"Guys! You're not helping!"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, Poppy, I just have very strong feelings about sporks. A spork murdered your aunt, you know."

Poppy furrowed her brow, saying quizzically, "But I don't have an aunt..."

"That's because she was killed with a spork!" Blaine cried with mock sadness.

The young girl rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed. "I HAVE THE WEIRDEST PARENTS IN THE WORLD."

"And the sexiest." Kurt winked at Blaine and leaned in to **kiss **his husband, but stopped when his daughter pretended to gag. "Oh, there's no need to-" Kurt was cut off by the sound of an **oven **timer. "Oh! My cookies!" He ran out of the room, and Blaine shook his head at Poppy.

"You know Daddy; he always has to **bake **something for long trips."

"So where are we going?" Poppy whispered. Blaine glanced over his shoulder, then leaned in close to her ear and quietly replied, "New York City."

"WHAT?" Poppy's face broke into a wide grin and she began to **dance **around her room.

"Keep it down, don't let him hear you!" Blaine put his hands on the girl's shoulders to calm her down. "Just act surprised when we get there, okay? Your dad is really excited about it and he wanted to keep it a secret."

"I can do that," Poppy said. Blaine winked and was about to leave the room, but Poppy squealed and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Dad!" She cast her large green eyes on him and her smile reached her eyes, just like Blaine's always did. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pumpkin." He ruffled her hair and opened the door. "Now finish packing, our plane leaves early tomorrow." Poppy watched as her father walked away, and she waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before freaking out again. She had the best dads in the world.

**A/N- Okay, I don't know how many places in the world actually have sporks. Are they a worldwide thing or are they just for lazy Americans like me? (For anyone who doesn't know what a spork is, it's a utensil that's shaped like a spoon but has tiny fork tongs on the end. They aren't very useful, to be honest, but I suppose they're handy if you're in a rush.) I'm really curious now, to be honest... How many of you know what a spork is? God, I'm uncultured...**


	48. Best Friends

**A/N- I'm very happy to say that yesterday was the four month anniversary of Twenty Words! I was going to do a massive update, but then I looked at this chapter and the lazy part of me said, "Damn. This looks hard. I think I'll take my anniversary off." And I did :) But I'm back! And now for this terribly difficult challenge. I seriously couldn't think of anything. Therefore, while this is still Klaine, there's some other characters in here that I hope you enjoy ;) And Poppy is in it! Yay! Future!Klaine time!**

**I'm not sure if I'm the only person on the planet who still says, "Jiminy Christmas!" But that's in here. For those of you who don't know, it's the polite equivalent to "Holy crap!"**

**These are from cocolocochica: evergreen** **jiminy** **dress** **karat** **neanderthal** **Taurus** **money** **Jeep** **croak** **flirty** **jump** **glee** **smile** **baby** **garden** **flower** **adorable** **porcelain** **teenage** **Johnny** **fixture** **time** **heat** **chapter** **Harry** **Potter.**

Kurt sat on the edge of his silver **Taurus**, watching children run past. Poppy was off somewhere, doing what a five year old does best: playing in the park.

"Daddy!" Kurt's attention returned to his **baby **girl, whose **flower** print **dress **was now covered in dirt. She started to **jump **up and down with **glee** and tug at her father's hand. "Daddy, come meet my new friend!"

Kurt hopped off the hood of his car and followed after the little girl. Her red braids bounced against her back as they ran, darting past other children and their parents. There was a small, stocky boy sitting in the sandbox, scooping the grains and slowly letting them cascade before his strangely familiar hazel eyes. Poppy plopped down beside him and scooted very close, making their knees touch. "Daddy, this is **Johnny**. He's my best friend!" The boy gave Kurt a small **smile**, and Kurt laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny." The boy mumbled a quick reply before turning back to the sand and shovel. Poppy shrugged, whispering, "He's really shy."

"I can tell," Kurt replied quietly. "Johnny, where are your parents?"

"H- hi, Kurt," came a **croak **from behind. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes met Johnny's, and suddenly those hazel orbs brought back years worth of memories. Kurt glanced over his shoulder, and there was Dave Karofsky.

"Dave?" Kurt stood and looked the man over. He looked good, healthy, but still had that sad look in his eyes like something was wrong. But Kurt wouldn't bring that up in front of his daughter and her new friend. "**Jiminy **Christmas, it's really you!"

"Guilty," he said, blushing and hanging his head. Kurt laughed softly and held out his hand behind his back. Poppy stood and leaped forward to grasp her father's fingers.

"This is my daughter, Poppy." Kurt pulled her forward and picked her up, holding the girl to his hip. Dave glanced at Kurt's left hand, noticing the fourteen **karat **band on his ring finger.

"You and that Blair guy?"

Poppy's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she looked to her father for a response. "Blaine. And yes, we're married. Are you...?"

Dave smiled sadly and extended his own hand. Johnny stood and approached Dave, letting his tiny hand fold into his... father's?

"Are you Johnny's dad?" Dave opened his mouth to replied, but sighed and nodded instead. Poppy was wiggling in Kurt's grip, trying to tap Dave on the shoulder.

"He's my best friend!" Poppy cried, pointing down at Johnny.

"Is that so?" Dave asked with a laugh. He picked Johnny up and pressed their foreheads together. "Did you make a new friend, buddy?" Johnny nodded rapidly, making both men laugh now.

"Hey, we have some extra **time**." Kurt hoisted Poppy up higher on his hip and started rocking on the balls of his feet. "Do you wanna, I don't know, grab lunch?"

Poppy was practically shaking with excitement, but Johnny just nodded and gave his father that shy, sweet smile. "Yeah, I guess we have time for that. There's a diner up the road, they have the best chicken tenders, don't they buddy?" Johnny nodded again, and Poppy kept her eyes fixed on the boy with interest.

"Alright, well, we'll meet you two there in a few minutes then." Kurt set his daughter down and took her hand, dragging her to the parking lot. Dave and his son went to the other side of the park and climbed into a **Jeep **the color of **evergreen **leaves. Kurt and Poppy hopped into their own car, and Poppy gave her father a quizzical look as he buckled her into her car seat.

"Daddy, how do you know Johnny's daddy?"

Kurt climbed into his own seat to start the car. "We went to high school together."

"Were you friends?"

"Not really," he said sadly.

"Why not?" Poppy asked.

Kurt sighed. "**Teenage **ignorance."

He wasn't sure if Poppy understood, but she sat their with the same face Blaine had whenever he was thinking particularly hard. They pulled into the diner and saw the Karofskys sitting in a booth by the window. Dave was trying to catch his son's attention, but Johnny had his nose buried deep in a paperback novel.

"Hello again," Kurt said with a wave. He and Poppy sat down, Kurt beside Dave and Poppy beside her new friend. A waitress came over and took their orders, leaving the four of them to their own devices. "What're you reading, John?" Kurt asked politely.

"**Harry Potter**," he mumbled, flipping a page. "I'm on **chapter **seven of Goblet of Fire."

"I love Harry Potter," Poppy said, scooting closer to Johnny; she was practically on top of him at this point. "My dad reads it to me when he's not busy."

"Oh," Johnny said, glancing up. "You like Harry Potter too, Mister... ummm..."

"You can just call me Kurt, Johnny. And yes, but Poppy's other father is the one that reads to her. She says I read too fast."

"Oooh." A look of dawning crossed Johnny's face. Everything suddenly became very awkward. Kurt and Dave exchanged embarrassed looks as Johnny returned to his book and Poppy started making a tower out of the jelly containers that were up against the end of the table. Their food finally came, and Poppy knocked over her **fixture **to make room for those chicken tenders. They chattered about the food and random things as they ate, and Kurt invited Johnny over for a tea party with Poppy in their **garden**. Johnny was about to agree when Poppy interrupted the lighthearted conversation.

"Mr. Dave, sir?" Poppy trained her large green eyes on the man diagonal from her. "What's teenage ignorance?"

Dave spit the water he had been sipping back into his cup and coughed hard. "Wh- what?"

"Kids! Why don't you go look at the dessert case? I saw some yummy cake in there on the way in."

Johnny and Poppy grinned at one another and darted out of the booth. Kurt apologized to Dave and thumped him on the back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live. Just choked a little."

"No, Dave. I mean in general. Are you okay?"

Dave could feel **heat **rise into his cheeks. "I'm... getting through the day. One day at a time."

"Who's Johnny's mother?" Dave kept his mouth shut, but Kurt pressed onward. "Are you married to her?" Dave breathed sharply through his nostrils and nodded. "Oh, Dave," Kurt whispered, giving the man a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I can't do it, Kurt. I could never leave Mary." Dave shook his head and looked out the window, but Kurt could see tears in his eyes from the window's reflection. "I love her, just... not like a wife. They're my family, though."

Kurt placed his **porcelain **hand over Dave's tan one. "I know it's hard, but you need to have courage. I bet she would understand, and so would Johnny. You can still be with them, but you need someone else in your life to love!"

Dave laughed dryly. "I don't have courage like you, Kurt." He watched as Poppy whispered something in his son's ear. "Maybe after John grows up. He's all I can focus on right now anyway."

Kurt nodded. "I can understand that. And hey," he clapped the strong man on the back just before the kids came back, "I think you've made a lot of improvement since high school. No more teenage ignorance," he added with an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm not a **neanderthal **anymore?"

"Not in the slightest." They shared a secretive smile as their waitress came over and took their dessert orders. Dave and Kurt had coffee and stole bites of their kids' peanut butter cheesecake. When the check finally came, Dave stopped Kurt from reaching for his wallet.

"It's on me," Dave said, slapping his **money **down. "I've owed you for a couple years now."

They parted ways, Poppy giving her friend a hug and batting her eyelashes before getting in her father's car. "I saw what you were doing back there," Kurt said knowingly.

Poppy turned scarlet; Kurt found it absolutely **adorable**. "What?"

"You have a crush, don't you? You were getting all **flirty **with him!"

Poppy turned even darker and glared at her dad. "You're mean." Kurt smirked and turned on the car, ready to go home and tell Blaine all about his day.


	49. The Carousel

**A/N- A few days ago, I became an unbelievably proud New Yorker.**

**These are from dontcallmemadeline: adventure** **try** **fantabulous** **teddy bear** **merry-go-round** **purple** **bouquet** **fairy** **smile** **fingers** **cloud** **cotton candy** **dragon** **dolphin** **clock** **haunted** **stars** **lights** **swift** **beam** **kiss.**

"Blaine, come on!" The boy ran to catch up with Kurt, who had bolted into the state fair without him. The two were engulfed in a **bouquet **of scents, from fried dough to pizza to candy apples. They were off on their next big **adventure**, but Kurt was definitely more excited than Blaine. "I wanna get in line for the **merry-go-round** before it gets too crowded!"

"Kurt, please, don't get too far ahead of me!" Blaine tried to peek over the large crowd of people, but he was much too short to see past them. Kurt sighed and waited, threading his **fingers **through Blaine's when his boyfriend finally reached him.

"There," he said with a huff. "Now we can't be separated."

"Thank you." They walked slowly now, weaving through the crowd, but it was clear that Kurt was in a hurry. Blaine, however, was taking his sweet time. "Look," he said, pointing at a nearby booth. "I could win you a stuffed animal!"

"Blaine, those things are a huge waste of money. You're going to spend at least ten dollars trying to win a **teddy bear **that costs less than two dollars to make. And it'll probably smell like a homeless person."

Blaine narrowed his eyes in confusion. "How do you know what a homeless person smells like?"

"That's not the point!" Kurt shouted, embarrassed. "The point is, I just want to go on the carousel. That's why I brought you to the fair." Kurt tried to walk away again, but the grip on his hand tightened.

"I'm winning it. In one go."

"Oh, really? Well aren't we cocky today?"

Blaine chuckled as he pulled a dollar out of his pocket. "Always." He walked up to the man running the booth. "How do you play?"

"It's balloon darts, kid." The man shook his head at Blaine. "Just pop three to win a prize. A dollar for five darts."

"It's not worth it," Kurt whispered, glaring at the man suspiciously. "They don't fill the balloons with enough air to stretch them out, the darts just bounce off."

Blaine slapped the money into the man's hand anyway. "You underestimate me," Blaine said as the carny gave him a toothless **smile** and handed him the blunt darts. "Give me good luck."

"Umm... Good luck?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, but backed away as Blaine raised the back of a dart to his lips. "What're you doing?"

"**Kiss **the dart for good luck!"

"Hell no!" Kurt jumped away from him, almost knocking over a passing child. "That's disgusting!"

"Just kiss the dart, Kurt!"

"NO!" Kurt started to run away. He hid behind the **cotton** **candy** stand, and five minutes later Blaine showed up with a fluffy **purple dolphin**.

"I told you I could do it," Blaine said with a sneer. "I even got you a gay shark!"

"Good for you." Kurt started to walk away again in search of his precious carousel. Blaine ran after him and took his hand, dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Wanna go to the **haunted **house?" Blaine jumped into the short line. His face was twisted in fear and mock excitement.

"No, I want to get on the merry-go-round," Kurt replied slowly.

"Humor me."

Kurt sighed but nodded. He looked at the **clock **on his phone, then at the sky. "It's already getting dark," he said sadly, looking at the first **stars **of the night. "After this we NEED to go to the carousel, or I'll die of carousel deprivation." Blaine laughed nervously, but nodded nonetheless. The line moved forward, and suddenly Kurt was being forced into a poorly upholstered seat and Blaine pulled a bar down tightly over his lap. The **lights **dimmed, and suddenly the rickety cart was in motion.

"This should be fun!" Blaine said happily. He snuggled closer to Kurt as the brunet boy muttered, "Yeah, **fantabulous**," under his breath. Suddenly, an orange **beam **of light appeared, casting an eerie glow on the plastic witch that zoomed past. Kurt had just enough time to notice a furry figure to his left before the cart took a sharp turn. A **cloud **of steam, lit bright red by an overhead flood lamp, awaited them. It was coming from an oversized metal **dragon**, whose yellow eyes followed them as they passed.

Then they reached the fresh air once again. Kurt furrowed his brow, wondering how that could even be considered a ride, while Blaine had a panic attack. "Wow! That was awesome! Do you wanna ride it again?"

Kurt pursed his lips, and with a **swift **tug he dragged Blaine away from the cheap haunted house. "Why do I get the feeling you're stalling?"

Blaine looked around nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you wanna go on the carousel, Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at his feet, mumbling unintelligible nonsense. Kurt lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. Finally, Blaine cracked.

"They make me throw up, okay? The last time I rode a merry-go-round, I barfed on the kid in front of me." Kurt's face screwed up, but he couldn't hold back his peeling laughter. "Shut up, Kurt! It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny!" Kurt said, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. "Well, looks like I'll be sitting next to you, not in front of you."

"_No_. You are _not _making me get on that monstrosity."

Kurt sighed, still fighting laughter, and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "Just give it a **try**. For me?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. They stayed that way momentarily, just looking at one another, and Blaine caved in.

"Fine. But I refuse to open my eyes." Kurt smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before dancing like a **fairy**, literally twirling his way over to the merry-go-round. Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes. "The things I do for Kurt Hummel," he muttered.

**A/N- 50th chapter up next :)**


	50. Alone in the Snow

**A/N- Look who made it to fifty chapters! :D This chapter takes place during their senior year, over winter break.**

**These are from Don'tforget2RememberMe: sucker** **chocolate** **iPod** **music** **poster** **laptop** **Facebook** **clothes** **nine** **blankets** **CD** **stuffed** **animal** **king** **shark** **niece** **fun** **zoo** **movies** **sour** **sweet** **love** **apple** **wing** **rabbit** **tree** **wooden** **desk** **shuffle** **dance** **crush** **singing** **rush** **crazy** **sled** **memories** **snow** **time** **friends** **chance** **kitty** **future** **newspaper** **eerie** **afraid** **costume** **cold** **Pokémon** **solo** **club** **scar.**

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if you pack that **laptop** I will kill you."

"But-"

"No buts!" Blaine threw their suitcases into his trunk and climbed into the front seat. "This is our chance to get away for an entire week! We'll have a cabin in the middle of nowhere all to ourselves, and I'm pretty sure there isn't a wifi hot spot within twenty miles of where we're staying. Just. Leave. It."

"What if I want to check **Facebook**? What if I want to send a message to one of our **friends**?" Kurt tightened his grip around the sleek black computer. He almost never traveled without it; it was, after all, his baby. He had smuggled the laptop out of his house under his thick winter jacket, but Blaine caught him when he tried to give his boyfriend a hug.

"Too bad," Blaine called from inside the car. Kurt let out a violent huff and marched back into the Hudson-Hummel residence. Burt peeked out from behind his **newspaper**, and Finn glanced up from his game of **Pokémon **on an old Game Boy Color to give Kurt a perplexed look. "What're you doing back here?" asked Finn.

"No laptops allowed, apparently." Kurt ran back upstairs and put it on his **desk**, but Blaine was standing in the doorway when he went to leave.

"Put your **iPod **back too," he said slowly, as if talking to a small child. Kurt scowled, but eventually pulled the electronic out of his pocket and tossed it on his bed. "Thank you." Kurt stuck out his tongue and stomped down the stairs. Finn glanced up from his game again and snickered.

"What?" Kurt snapped."

"If you guys give me a **future **little **niece **or nephew, I know who the strict dad will be. And it isn't you. Blaine's got you whipped." Kurt looked ready to strangle his stepbrother, but Blaine hurriedly wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and dragged him back into the **cold **wind. They crunched through the thick **snow**, but Kurt was still too stubborn to get in the car.

"I know what will cheer you up," Blaine said happily. He reached into the cooler in his back seat and grabbed a plastic bag with a sliced apples inside.

"How is that gonna-" Blaine then pulled out a jar of Nutella. Kurt stared at his favorite **chocolate **hazelnut spread, something he loved much, much more than his laptop. "You jerk," he said, snatching the fruit and the jar. "You know I'm a **sucker **for apples and Nutella."

"And I **love **you dearly, so I bought two jars." Blaine smiled and reached back into the cooler, flashing Kurt the second container.

"Fine. But you know that **kitty costume **I packed?" Blaine nodded with obvious anticipation. "Well it will not be seen on this trip. That is your punishment." Kurt **stuffed **a slice of **apple** into his mouth and climbed into the car, now satisfied and ready to have some **fun**. Which, after all, was a good thing, because the electronics fiasco made them lose valuable travel **time**. He ate his **sweet **and **sour **treat while Blaine turned on the car and pulled away, driving them towards the highway.

"So, what did you pack for us?" asked Kurt as he polished off the last apple slice.

Blaine shrugged. "The usual. Sappy **movies** to make you cry, then a few scary ones so that you'll get scared and cuddle with me. Your gay **shark**, because I know you secretly sleep with him every night-"

"That is a complete lie, Blaine Anderson! That dolphin smells like a carny!"

"-And I put a **sled **in the trunk, because I know you wanna go sledding."

"The last time I went sledding, I crashed into a **tree**." Kurt pointed at the **scar **on his kneecap as proof, even if Blaine couldn't see it through his pants.

"Well, you know not to **rush **down the hill now, don't you?" Kurt pursed his lips, making Blaine chuckle. "I brought my favorite **music **too."

"Oh god," Kurt whispered frantically. "No no, that better not mean-"

"It does." Blaine giggled and grabbed his **CD **case, pulling out a copy of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and popping it into the CD player. He skipped to track **nine **and started **singing** a **solo **of Who Am I Living For? while Kurt continued to sulk, looking ready to **club **Blaine over the head and silently wishing for anything, _anything _other than Katy Perry.

* * *

As the two pulled up to the end of the icy dirt road, Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable. Blaine hadn't been kidding; they were miles away from any civilization, even the man who they rented to cabin from (whom they had to visit at his home in town to get their key), and the silence around them was almost **eerie**. "I'm officially **afraid** of this place," Kurt muttered as he heard a rustling in the woods.

"Oh, calm down." Blaine pulled out the key and ushered Kurt through the now open door. "It was probably just a **rabbit **or something."

"Yes, a rabbit being eaten by an **animal **that's much bigger and way more scary." Kurt shivered at the thought, but he was finding it hard to be frightened in this cozy atmosphere. The cabin had three rooms: a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room with a four **poster **bed fit for a **king**. Kurt began unpacking his **clothes **and putting them in the **wooden **dresser across the room, folding them carefully to avoid wrinkles.

"You don't need to be so thorough, you know. No one will even see those outfits."

"You will," Kurt replied. "I have to look good for you."

Blaine shrugged. "Personally, I'd rather you walked around naked. But if you wanna dress nicely, that's fine too."

"Ha ha," Kurt said sarcastically, continuing his folding process. "It's freezing in here, you would have to be **crazy **to walk around naked."

Blaine nodded in agreement, adding, "I think we should just curl up in bed now and work our way through these DVDs."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said with a smile. He dropped the t-shirt he had been folding and scurried under the thick **blankets**, moving around to try and get comfortable. Blaine put When Harry Met Sally into the old DVD player and curled up beside his boyfriend, already smiling at the thought of being alone with Kurt all week. Blaine simply nodded as Kurt rambled on about how Sally's **crush **on Harry was obvious from the beginning; he preferred to watch the boy talk, watch his eyes light up with excitement when he thought of something particularly good to say, and kiss him softly on the lips to shut him up.

* * *

"Can we please go sledding now?"

Kurt looked up from his game of solitaire to see Blaine rocking on the balls of his feet impatiently. He was already dressed in his snow pants and heavy coat, with a cap pulled tightly over his ears. Kurt shrugged and continued to **shuffle **his cards, having lost yet again. "Come on, babe. Just give it a **chance**." He saw the pleading look in Blaine's eyes, and was forced to give in.

"Fine. Go find the camera for me though, I at least want to get some pictures for the scrapbook."

Blaine took off his gloves and started digging through their suitcases. "You keep a scrapbook of the stuff we do?"

Kurt laughed as he pulled on a pair of boots. "Of course. I have pictures from the lake, all our trips to the **zoo**, pictures from our birthdays, and a lot of other stuff." Kurt smiled at the thought of his book. "I just like to keep all our **memories** safe. My mom kept scrapbooks."

Blaine nodded in understanding. He waited for Kurt to finish getting dressed before taking him under his **wing**. They walked out into the cold air, their sled trailing behind them. Kurt snapped pictures as they walked, laughing and clicking away at his camera when Blaine began to **dance **through the snow. Despite any reluctance he had possessed this week, he couldn't help but cherish each memory.


	51. Soup Fixes Everything Part 2

**A/N- Here's a sequel to Soup Fixes Everything :) Blaine must take care of his man once again. Enjoy!**

**This challenge is from BM22Owenstina: crazy** **prom** **corsage** **tuxedo** **dates** **punch** **disaster** **slow** **dancing** **mesmerize** **choice** picture **band** **fight** **secrets** **angry** **decisions** **tears** **French** **kiss** **holding** **hands** **Eskimo** **kiss.**

"Don't come over, Blaine," Kurt muttered into the phone. His nose was stuffy, partly from crying and partly because he was so sick. "It's a **disaster**, I'm really too sick to go."

"Kurt, come on. It's Senior **Prom**!" Kurt couldn't see his boyfriend's face, but he knew it was stricken with worry. He wiped his **tears **away with a crinkled tissue and said, "Sorry, Blaine," before ending the call. He sat on his bed and sighed, crashing against his pillow and falling asleep instantly from the cold medicine he had taken.

Kurt didn't know how much time had passed when Burt was shaking him awake. "Kurt, someone is here to see you." Blaine appeared from behind his back, dressed in his **tuxedo **and holding out a **corsage**.

"Hey, sweetheart." Blaine gave his boyfriend an **Eskimo kiss**, trying to be affectionate without spreading too many germs.

"Are you **crazy**?" Kurt asked in a groggy voice. "Why aren't you at the prom?"

"Because you're here. It's not worth going to without you." Blaine gave Burt a smile, and the man took it as his cue to leave. "Everyone else had **dates**, I would've been so lonely."

Kurt wanted to **punch **Blaine for skipping prom, but he was to sick to lift even a finger. "I know I'm supposed to respect your **decisions **and everything, but I think you're a complete idiot for coming here instead of going out tonight."

"I know, but you won't be **angry **after I **mesmerize **you with the best prom of your life!" Blaine ran to Kurt's closet and pulled out what Kurt had been planning to wear, a pin-striped suit with buckles across the front instead of buttons; Kurt had designed it himself. "Now put your jacket on."

Kurt sighed but sat up, tugging off his nightshirt and putting on the suit. He fixed the buckles with delicate, shaky fingers while Blaine rolled up his sleeves to put on Kurt's tiny silver cufflinks. "Now come on." Kurt tried to **fight **and stay in his bed, but Blaine grabbed him so that they were **holding hands** and pulled him up. Kurt had to lean on the shorter boy for support, and Blaine gave him a small apology before turning on the stereo in the corner of Kurt's bedroom and putting in a CD. Teenage Dream began playing quietly, making up for the fact that Blaine couldn't hire a **band **to come and perform at Kurt's house. He pinned the corsage to the lapel of Kurt's jacket, and he admired it with a tired smile.

"White with blue ribbons. Nice **choice**."

Blaine laughed quietly, noticing how far off Kurt's gaze was. "I thought you might like it. You okay?" Kurt nodded and leaned against Blaine again. Despite the fast pop beat of the song, the two began **slow dancing**, swaying back and forth in the dark. Kurt's brain was still in a fog from the cold medicine, but he felt safe. It wasn't like his last prom; there were no **secrets**, no plots to humiliate him... He could even **French kiss **his boyfriend as they dance, if he wasn't so sick. "I love you," he mumbled against Blaine's tux.

"I love you too," he replied. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small digital camera. "How about a **picture**?" Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine close while he snapped the photo. "There. One for the scrapbook."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said, holding his boyfriend close. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be sick within a week," Kurt said with a dry laugh.

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Might as well, if I'm gonna be sick anyway. And I'll be fine, I'll be sure to stock up on a lot of soup."

**A/N- I have developed so many head-canons because of Twenty Words. I really hope you've all read most of the chapters, because I keep referencing old stuff and I don't want it to be confusing.**


	52. Potions Class

**A/N- These words are for Semper Fi Sweatshirt: red** **magic** **curls** **mess** **dragon** **wand** **robe** **school** **grass** **vine** **hand** **clothes** **rocks** **perfect** **danger** **blue** **awesome** **powder** **purple** **roll.** **And this is a Harry Potter/Glee crossover! Yay!**

Blaine pulled a **Red Vine**, one of his favorite American Muggle snacks, out of his **robe **pocket as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts **School **of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sixth year straightened out his tie, which shined proudly with the Gryffindor colors, and watched from a nearby window as a gaggle of Hufflepuffs strode across the **grass **to the greenhouses.

"Blaine, hurry up!" Wes and David passed by their friend, waving him onward. "Slughorn won't be happy if you're late to Potions. Again," Wes added sharply.

The boy ran a hand through his **mess **of untamed **curls** idly, wishing he could stay where he was all day. Or, better yet, go back to the common room and take a nap. "I can't help it if Potions is my least favorite subject! Especially because it's with the Slytherins." Blaine shuddered and started marching forward, knowing he would receive a detention or have points deducted if he didn't arrive on time. The three boys continued towards the dungeons, Blaine muttering in distaste the whole way.

"Ah, there you are, boys," Professor Slughorn said in a chipper voice when the finally reached the classroom. "Right on time. Now, you'll need a partner-" Wes and David simultaneously sidestepped away from Blaine when the heard this, whispering halfhearted apologies to their other friend as they went to sit down together. "Mr. Anderson, it seems you don't have a partner!"

"It's alright, Professor, I can work in a group of three with Wes and David."

"Well I suppose that would be-" Slughorn was cut off suddenly by a Slytherin bursting into the classroom.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm so sorry to be late but I forgot my **wand**-"

"It's quite alright, Mr. Hummel. I'll ignore the fact that you don't have a pass if you find your seat." The boy nodded and sat down in the back of the classroom, thoroughly embarrassed. "Mr. Anderson! I think you've found yourself a partner!"

Blaine's eyes flickered over to the Slytherin, and he groaned internally. Without a word, he dropped his books next to the boy, who's name he vaguely recalled was Kurt. The two hadn't spoken more than a few words to one another over the course of their education in wizardry, and never had they had a full conversation.

"Alright, children! Today we will be brewing..." Slughorn paused and looked at each and every one of them for dramatic effect, finally shouting, "Love Potions!"

A loud murmur broke out across the students, mostly from the ladies. "And, in contrast, we will also be brewing Hate Potions!" Slughorn chuckled and stroked his mustache in excitement. "You will find the recipes to both on pages 57 and 134. I suggest you divide the work evenly between you and your partner, for both potions can be rather complicated and disastrous if brewed incorrectly. And... begin!"

Blaine flipped lazily to page 57, while Kurt quickly found the recipe for Hate Potions on page 134. Blaine sighed and grabbed a container of powdered moonstone, then silently passed his partner a jar of **dragon **liver. He set a sprig of peppermint next to his **powder **and set to work.

The two worked separately for quite some time. Blaine was doing surprisingly well, and soon his cauldron was releasing bright **purple** fumes. They smelled like strawberries and a summer breeze, with a hint of something he couldn't put his finger on. In fact, he wasn't sure if he had ever smelled something so subtle, yet intriguing. He began to **roll **up his sleeves and lean closer, trying to catch the scent.

"What do you smell?" Kurt asked quietly. He had been working diligently on his Hate Potion; sickening green tendrils coiled out of the froth, and Kurt wrinkled his nose. "This smells like a Quidditch locker room. And my dad's cooking."

Blaine leaned towards his cauldron and instantly recoiled. "Ew. Rotten eggs and black licorice." He brought his hand to his nose to fan the scent away. Kurt took a step away from his cauldron, bumping into Blaine in the process.

"Sorry," he muttered, but Blaine barely noticed. In that instant, he had caught another wisp of that strange scent, so indistinct but amazing; he wanted the scent to soak into his **clothes**, his skin, his mind, and stay there forever. He stepped closer to Kurt, following his nose to that sweet, yet musky smell.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Blaine asked, as nonchalant as possible.

Kurt nodded. "Just a little." He raised his wrist in the air, giving Blaine the opportunity to dive into the scent. It took all of his power to pull away before the situation became awkward. "I can write down the name of it for you, if you'd like."

"Yeah, that would be **awesome**," Blaine said, eyes transfixed on the boy beside him. His gaze jumped from the Slytherin, who was now adding a handful of **blue rocks **to his concoction, to the potion in front of him. The Gryffindor shook his head and kept working, but he couldn't help but sneak glances at Kurt, noticing how he stuck out his tongue while reading and that his hair had a **perfect **balance between sweet and sexy.

_Stop thinking like that_, Blaine thought, scolding himself. _This is a Slytherin we're talking about. _Blaine understood the **danger **of falling for a Slytherin, knowing a relationship could never come about between two very different people. Blaine's world revolved around friendship, morals; Kurt would do anything to succeed. Now what self-respecting Gryffindor would get involved with a guy like that?

Then Kurt looked up and smelled Blaine's potion. He gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile, and lust flashed across his eyes. It was **magic** to behold, to say the least.

Blaine whimpered. Maybe he wasn't much of a self-respecting Gryffindor.


	53. Tattoo Artist

**A/N- Here's a Poppy chapter :) Enjoy!**

**These words are from catfishii: girl** **water** **pen** **tattoo** **flower** **six** **dictionary** **unimaginative** **chronological** **floozy** **watermelon** **arm** **skirt** **musketeers** **cube** **jeans** **crazy** **inn** **love** **future.**

As Kurt walked through his living room, a chill ran down his spine. Something was missing, something was... _off_. He narrowed his eyes and glanced over at the bookshelf. There was the **dictionary**, the encyclopedias, books ranging from Harry Potter to the Three **Musketeers**, and-

"Oh my- No! No no no!" Kurt scrambled over to his enormous Vogue magazine collection. At a moment's glance, he could tell they weren't in **chronological** order. And, even worse, _one was missing_.

"Poppy!" Kurt shouted to his **six **year old daughter, hoping she would know why this tragedy had occurred. She poked her head out of her room, but refused to move much farther than that. "Poppy, get down here!" She nervously took a step forward, but Kurt was too focused on reorganizing his Vogue issues to notice the way she kept her left **arm **close to her side.

"Yes, Daddy?" she replied innocently.

"What happened to my- What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing!"

"Poppy, show me. Right now."

Poppy sighed shakily, but lifted her left arm. She had drawn a **flower** in the crook of her elbow, and clutched in her hand was a purple Sharpie **pen**. "There was a pretty **girl** with a drawing on her in this weird book," she said, running back to her room momentarily to grab the missing Vogue. "I wanted a pretty drawing too."

Kurt looked with wide eyes at the markings on her arm. "Did you draw any others?" She nodded, lifting up her pink shirt with little **watermelon **seeds on it. On her stomach, she had drawn what looked like a horse, another flower, and a **cube **around her belly button. Then she dropped her shirt, lifting the edge of her **skirt **to show off the little spirals on her inner thigh.

"Oh, Poppy! And you drew all of this in Daddy's permanent markers?" She nodded, pointing to the container of pens and markers she had swiped from Blaine and Kurt's room. Kurt groaned, wishing Blaine was here to help, but he was away on business. He could call the **inn **where Blaine was staying, but he didn't want to worry his husband into thinking their daughter was on the track to becoming a **floozy**. He looked down at the girl and shook his head. "Come on, we're gonna try and was them off."

"But Daddy! They're pretty!"

"Yes, they're very pretty, but until you're eighteen you may not have a **tattoo**."

"What's a tattoo?" Poppy asked, now confused.

"Ummm... I'll tell you later." Kurt grabbed a washcloth and ran it under hot **water**. He added a mountain of hand soap and went to work, scrubbing at the drawings and willing them away. In the end, the designs were merely faded, so Kurt put Poppy in a sweater and **jeans **so she didn't have any exposed skin to draw on. At least his daughter wasn't **unimaginative**.

"Poppy, I **love **you, but in the **future** please ask before touching Daddy's magazines. You didn't," he gulped at the thought, "draw on it, did you?"

Poppy's eyes went wide. "Daddy, that's from May of 2003. It's a classic! I'm not **crazy**!"

Kurt laughed. He knew Poppy was just quoting his own words, but it was still nice to hear. "That's my girl."


	54. Transport Device

**A/N- Okay, after this I'm going to work on Genie in a Bottle and Kurt, a Reflection and Say Something. I pinkie-swear!**

**This challenge was unbelievably hard, so thank you to Oceansurferg for confusing me: mitosis** **democracy** **flaming** **teleportation** **giraffe** **contorted** **hamburger** **cardboard** **lei** **sousaphone** **remonstration** **string** **dragon** **darling** **tea** **obtuse** **laughter** **garden** **bookshelf.** **Thank you to Semper Fi Sweatshirt for helping me through this one.**

Kurt did not care for Advanced Biology. He couldn't care less about niches or **mitosis** or ecological food chains. Yet here he was, sitting on his bed on Saturday morning with a textbook in front of him, doing today's round of homework. He was interrupted, however, by a call on his cell phone. Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said wearily. He knew that he would never get his work done while on the phone with his boyfriend.

"Kurt, what's an **obtuse **angle?"

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Blaine, you're taking Pre-Calculus, not Geometry. Why do you need to know?"

He heard **laughter **on the other end of the line. "Well I was measuring the scales on my **dragon **and I was curious!" Kurt didn't respond, and Blaine chuckled nervously. "Just kidding. I needed an excuse to call you. Hi."

"Hi," Kurt said, allowing himself to laugh as well. "I really do need to get back to work though, so-"

"Wait!" Blaine shouted into the receiver. "I'm bored! Do you wanna hang out?" Kurt was about to ignore Blaine's **remonstration **and turn him down, but he was cut off.

"We could have a **tea **party in my mom's **garden**, or I could buy you a **hamburger**, or-"

"Blaine, you know I don't eat that crap."

"-I could teach you how to play the **sousaphone**!"

Kurt was sputtering now. "You know how to play that weird tuba thing?" He put his textbook back on his **bookshelf **as they spoke, knowing he would have to finish his work later.

Blaine sighed. "It's called a sousaphone, not a 'weird tuba thing.' But if that's how you feel about Sally, you can't meet her."

"...Sally?" Kurt's face **contorted **as he held back peeling giggles. He knew that Blaine's face would be **flaming **red by now.

"Yes. Sally the sousaphone. But she is staying tucked away in my closet. Now, what else could we do..." Kurt opened his mouth to interject, but was interrupted again. "Let's go see the giraffes!"

"Blaine, I'm not in the mood for a **giraffe **visit." Thinking of the zoo made Kurt think of the mountain of biology homework he had.

"Well then what do you want? This is, after all, a **democracy**. You can vote on which activity you would like."

"Don't lie to me, Blaine. This is a monarchy, and I'm the king." Kurt meant it as a joke, but Blaine was too impatient to listen.

"Just pick something, Kurt! Please? I miss you!"

"Then build a **teleportation **device and take me somewhere fabulous!" Kurt hung up the phone. He didn't have time to do this, he needed to do his homework.

* * *

"Done!" It had been two hours, but Kurt finally finished his homework. He might as well call Blaine, it had been a _little teensy bit _rude of him to hang up on the poor Warbler. Kurt pressed Blaine's speed dial number and waited for him to pick up.

"Kurt! Get over here!"

"What? Blaine, I-"

"My house. Right now. Bring swim trunks." Then Blaine hung up the phone, leaving Kurt confused but intrigued. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door, calling to Burt and Carole that he probably wouldn't be home for dinner. Kurt's black Navigator pulled away from his driveway and in no time he was parked outside Blaine's house. The short boy was smirking, his shirt off and a pair of blue swim trunks sitting low on his hips.

"Okay. I built a transporter," Blaine said as Kurt climbed out of his car. The boy laughed, but the laughter turned to surprise when Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him to the backyard. There was a **cardboard **box, still glistening slightly with wet paint. Blaine giggled and covered Kurt's eyes with one hand, prying off his button-up shirt with the other. Kurt felt something plastic fall across his neck, and heard Blaine whisper, "Complimentary **lei**," in his ear.

"What're we doing?" Kurt asked wistfully.

"I told you, I made a transporter!" Blaine planted a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek. "And I'm going to take my **darling **boyfriend to Hawaii." Kurt gasped. He fondled the **string **of his lei and let Blaine lead him through the cardboard box. Finally, Blaine removed his hand. Kurt blinked at the sudden light. There was a tiny inflatable pool of water next to an inflatable palm tree. Sand mixed with the grass, and Blaine would probably get in trouble for that when his parents got home. But that didn't matter now.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," Kurt said, stepping into the wading pool. Blaine simply followed him and sat beside him.

"As long as you didn't bring your homework to Hawaii, I'll forgive you."


	55. Furry Monster

**A/N- I know I said I was going to write some other things, but I saw the word 'collar' and I wanted to write kitty!Kurt and puppy!Blaine. So I did. Just now. Oh, and Mr. Schue is their owner. Enjoy!**

**These are from Ehmber: rainbow** **collar** **leash** **house** **candy** **book** **hat** **leather** **tea** **laptop** **marmalade** **cover** **boots** **sunglasses** **pink** **lotion** **movies** **cuddle** **couch** **supermegafoxyawesomehot**

Kurt was curled up on the **couch**, purring softly as his fluffy brown tail tickled his nose. The little pink spot twitched and wiggled, until Kurt's back tensed and he let out a small sneeze. Usually when he did this, the big creature who wears those scratchy things- Kurt thought they might be called vests, but he just used them to sleep on or scratch at- would laugh and pet him. But the man wasn't here! Kurt opened his large blue eyes and glanced around the room. If he was home alone, he might as well explore.

The tabby cat licked his paw and wiped at his white face, trying to wake up. He stretched and hopped off the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Sometimes, if the big man had breakfast before leaving the **house**, he left a jar of **marmalade**, toast, and a cup of **tea **just sitting out on the table. He wouldn't even notice when Kurt took a few bites or a sip of the sweet drink. Kurt had just hopped up on the table to see if he was left any of that **candy**-like jam when he heard the front door open. He quickly hopped down and scurried to a nearby chair.

"Kurt!" The big man made some kissing noises with his lips. "Come here, Kurtie! I have a surprise for you!" Kurt's ears twitched as the big man called to him. He walked out to the door, but stopped when he heard something. Something strange, like a tiny bell. Kurt's owner walked into the living room, and a **rainbow leash **was clutched in his hand.

"Kurt, meet Blaine!" A big furry monster jumped forward, making Kurt hiss in surprise. Its **pink **tongue was dripping as it drooped over massive teeth, and it leaned over and started sniffing Kurt. He hissed and raised a paw, batting the beast on the nose.

"Kurt!" The big man picked the tabby up and held him against his **leather **jacket. Kurt struggled to get free; he wanted to be as far away from the big monster as soon as possible. "Now Kurt, be nice to the new puppy!"

The word 'puppy' bounced around in Kurt's head. It sounded much too cute to describe that ball of terror. It jumped at his owner's feet, the little bell on it's **collar **jingling excitedly, almost violently. He glanced back at the big man, who was taking off his **hat **to reveal a thick head of curly hair. He set his **sunglasses **on the table beside the couch and flopped down to the floor, practically throwing Kurt down with him. He started cooing and scratching the puppy's ears. Kurt tried to take the opportunity to run, but the puppy was too fast for him.

The big man laughed as he watched. Kurt had heard that happy laughter before, but now he was sure that it was meant to be cruel and sadistic. Who would laugh about their precious, darling cat being attacked by a giant beast? The puppy leaned forward and sniffed Kurt, his shiny black fur rubbing against Kurt's. Their owner walked away to take off his **boots**, leaving Kurt to fend for himself.

"Hi! I'm Blaine!" The puppy was circling Kurt, barking and yipping madly. "Who're you? You're a strange little doggie, did you know that?"

Kurt hissed in indignation. "I'm Kurt, and I'm a cat, not a 'doggie,' you imbecile."

Blaine's chocolate eyes narrowed. "You're grumpy. But I like you, Kurt! You're fur is **supermegafoxyawesomehot**!"

"What kind of word is that?" Kurt asked with a glare.

"I don't really know, but I heard another dog at the pound say it." Blaine was walking in circles around Kurt, smelling him from every angle.

"Could you please cut that out?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his furry face and kept sniffing. He was stopped, however, when that nice man whose head smelled like chemicals picked Kurt up and carried him to the couch. He had a big **book **in his hand. Blaine didn't know how to read, but the **cover** had these five lines on it with little dots and squiggles. The man pet Kurt with his soft hands that smelled like **lotion** and hummed as he looked through the book. Blaine saw that the pages inside were full of the same lines and squiggles. He grabbed a small black machine- Blaine thought it was called a **laptop**- and typed something very quickly before turning back to the book. Kurt was watching the man with complete disinterest, and Blaine was watching Kurt with an excessive amount of curiosity. The big book was in his line of vision, and he pawed at it to try and get a better view of the cat.

"Blaine, stop it. Leave my songbook alone." The man pulled away from his puppy, but that only made Blaine try harder. The big man soon gave up, setting the book aside and using a little box with buttons on it to make the even bigger box across from him light up. Blaine jumped as loud sounds came pouring out of the box, and the images changed so rapidly that Blaine couldn't keep up.

"Ugh. There's nothing good on!" Kurt hopped off his lap as his owner stood up. "I'll just have to look through my **movies **and pick one." Kurt meowed and curled up on the floor. Blaine excitedly approached and laid down behind him, trying to **cuddle **up as close as possible to Kurt. The cat went rigid, but soon relaxed when he knew that Blaine meant no harm. The big man smiled when he saw them and put in his movie, which Blaine and Kurt watched side-by-side. Maybe Kurt could get used to having a puppy around.


	56. The Ostrich Pose

**A/N- No idea what to do with this one, so I'm gonna make it about something I had been planning and force the words to do my bidding. So Blaine is a yoga instructor, and I don't actually know that many yoga poses, but I would imagine Blaine wouldn't either or would forget them (like he does with song lyrics) and make something up.**

**This is from Ehmber: strawberry** **fuchsia** **gape** **ostrich** **egg** **emu** **lemur** **mahogany** **chibi** **cobble** **basket** **heater** **kitten** **kite** **backpack** **bicycle** **television** **picture** **internet** **marathon.**

"I can't believe you're dragging me into this," Kurt said to his roommate, Rachel. The tiny woman shrugged and tightened her grip on her **fuchsia** yoga mat. "I don't need to go to yoga, I'm not stressed!"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do _not _lie to me. You're so stressed!" Rachel crossed her arms, an unwavering force. "You can not stay home working on the **internet** all day. I don't care how much intern work you need to do, you're taking the day off."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but a handsome man with curly black hair walked passed, leaving Kurt to **gape** in his wake. He quickened his pace, almost running through the gym to try and reach him, to try and catch another glimpse. He gave himself a quick once-over as he ran; Kurt wore skin-tight yoga pants, a thin white shirt, and he smelled like deodorant and **strawberry **shampoo. Perfect.

"Hey there," Kurt said, getting in front of the man and leaning on an exercise **bicycle **as he passed. "What brings you here?"

"Umm... yoga class?" The shorter man held up his **backpack**, which had a pink yoga mat sticking out of it.

"Oh, really?" Kurt broke into a wide smile and held up his own mat, a greenish-blue one. "Me too! It's my first time. I'm Kurt," he said, extending a hand.

The man laughed. "Blaine. And I can tell it's your first time," he replied while shaking Kurt's pale hand, "because I know everyone in my yoga class."

"Hi, Blaine," Rachel said, finally catching up. "What're we doing in class today?"

"Hey, Rach." Blaine smiled at her and started walking towards the room in the back of the gym with **mahogany **floors and full-length mirrors against every wall. "You know I don't keep a plan, I'll just **cobble **something together as we go." Kurt watched as the man became animated while he spoke, his face lighting up and his expression changing frequently. Kurt was fondly reminded of a **chibi** drawing. Rachel and Blaine carried out an entire conversation while Kurt stared, wondering if it would be creepy if he took a **picture** of himself with Blaine somehow. But now Blaine was walking away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you two in class!"

"Bye!" Kurt stammered, smiling giddily until Blaine was out of earshot. "That's the teacher?" Kurt asked excitedly, rounding on his friend. She nodded slowly, just now realizing that Kurt hadn't paid attention to any of their previous conversation. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME HERE SOONER?"

"Oh, so suddenly you want to be here?" Rachel asked sarcastically, cocking her hip to the side.

"YES!" Rachel rolled her eyes and went into the large back room. There was a large **television **hanging from the ceiling, just above a set of expensive speakers. Blaine stood before them, putting in a CD of fast music with a heavy bass. The women standing around the water cooler and the large **heater **in the back of the room glanced over at him, realizing their lesson was about to begin.

"Alright, everyone!" Kurt and Rachel took their mats to the front row as Blaine spoke. "We're gonna do some quick cardio work to get your heart pumping, then we'll go right into yoga." Blaine grabbed a remote, turned up the music, and immediately started hopping around like a lunatic. Jumping jacks, running in place, kicks, lunges, push-ups, sit-ups; by the end of it, Kurt was sweating like he had just run a **marathon**. The women around him, however, were clearly used to their overly energetic instructor.

"You guys can grab a drink, and then we'll get started." Kurt rolled off his mat and allowed Rachel to lead him to the water cooler. He made a **basket **with his hands and flung a handful of water in his face, then drank greedily from his palms.

"There are cups, you know." Rachel slipped a plastic cup into his hand before getting a drink for herself.

"Whatever," Kurt said breathlessly. "Now, about this instructor..."

"What?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"What team does he play for?" Kurt asked bluntly.

Rachel gave him a look of indignation. "How should I know? It's not something you just _ask _someone. 'Hey, Blaine, I was just wondering, do you like cock?'"

"You have two gay dads! Your gay-dar should be good enough that you can figure it out."

"Says the gay guy," she retorted. "What do you think he is?"

"Gay. And I can prove it too," he said slyly over his shoulder. Rachel rolled her eyes and followed him back to their mats. Everyone sat to match Blaine's butterfly position and they stretched in unison, raising their hands high and arcing them outward as they fell to their sides. The music had changed now, it was soft and soothing like a crashing wave. Blaine's voice was soft too, telling them to curl into a ball.

"Now, wrap you arms around your knees to create... an **egg**." Kurt furrowed his brow and looked up at Blaine. It was obvious he was coming up with this off the top of his head. "Then hatch from your egg, stretching your arms up and your legs outward."

"What the hell kind of yoga pose is that?" Kurt whispered frantically. Rachel shushed him and waved her hand in his face, making him turn back to Blaine. Blaine continued, saying, "Now we lay on our backs and bring our knees in. You're now in the **kitten** pose, and you're going to reach up and kick at the ball of string." Blaine lifted his arms and legs into the air, waving them around and batting at an object that wasn't really there.

"What. The. Fuck." Kurt looked around, seeing all the women dutifully waving their limbs in the air. He halfheartedly followed suit, waiting until Blaine moved to the downward-facing dog position before becoming an active participant. Finally understanding what they were doing, Kurt gave Rachel a wink and whispered, "Ask Blaine to check your form."

She raised an eyebrow as they moved from the plank to the upward-facing dog. "Blaine," she called out slowly, "I don't know if I'm doing this right."

Blaine glanced over at her in confusion. Rachel had never asked for help before... It was unsettling, to say the least. He walked over and put a hand to her back, feeling the arc of her spine. "You're doing very well, Rachel." He was about to leave, but Kurt called out, "What about me?" Kurt bent at the waist instead of curving his back, messing up his pose on purpose.

"You- you've got it wrong," Blaine stammered. He put his hand just below Kurt's ribs and on the small of his back, helping the man move into and arched position. "There you go," he said quickly before scampering away.

Rachel waited until Blaine had moved onto what he called the '**ostrich **position' (bending over and pretending to bury your head in sand) before speaking. "What was that for?" she asked suspiciously.

"That proves he's gay."

"How?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Because," Kurt replied haughtily, "Blaine was comfortable with helping you. He blushed and stammered when I needed help."

Rachel scowled. "Don't be silly. He just doesn't know you very well!"

"And you two are the best of friends?" She didn't respond, so Kurt knew he had won. "Trust me, if I ask him out after class, he'll say yes." They moved into what Blaine called the '**kite** pose,' holding their arms out and swaying on the spot. Kurt felt ridiculous.

"Oh, really? Well I-"

"Okay, class," Blaine said, interrupting her. "Now we're going to do the **emu **pose." He spread his feet apart and bent at the waist, then craned his neck forward. Kurt attempted it, but worried that it would give him a bad kink in his neck. "And slowly move into the tree position," Blaine said, standing straight and extending his arms like branches.

Kurt could tell Rachel still didn't believe him, so he had to do something more to convince her. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Kurt slowly peeled off his shirt when Blaine was looking in his general direction. Blaine turned bright red and looked away quickly. "A- and now," he stammered, "we'll go into the **lemur **position." Blaine reached forward with one arm as far as he could, then swung the other one forward. "Just... reach for the vines." Kurt snickered. Blaine was lucky he had loose yoga pants on.

Class continued, and Blaine made them do plenty more strange poses (including but not limited to 'the hummingbird,' 'the growing flower,' and 'the elephant'). After they had finished and began packing up, Kurt approached Blaine, his shirt clutched in his hand.

"That was a great class," he said quietly. Blaine muttered a quick thanks and started stuffing his mat in his backpack. "Maybe I could see you again sometime and we could do something other than yoga."

Blaine chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd like that," he said. "But on one condition."

"And what's that?" Kurt asked, his smile wide.

"Don't come back to class with Rachel," Blaine said with a wink. "You're much too distracting."


	57. Overdressed for the Zoo Part 3

**A/N- Part three of Overdressed for the Zoo! And it takes place in the future, with Poppy! Yay! I'm gonna say she's around five years old. Enjoy!**

**These words are from danilovex: giraffe** **cookie** **ChapStick** **water** **bottle** **calendar** **jelly** **bean** **duct** **tape** **clue** **maze** **photo** **booth** **camera** **lotion** **Hawaii** **flip-flop** **marker** **watch** **hand** **sanitizer** **chips** **lei** **tickets.**

"Blaine!" Kurt ran into the master bedroom, shaking a newspaper in his husband's face. Blaine set down the shirt he was folding. Poppy heard her father's shouts and poked her head in the room, listening quietly. "Blaine, look at this." He pointed to an article on one of the inner pages, in the public interest column. "Read. Now."

Blaine furrowed his brow but took the pages. Poppy looked hard at the picture, seeing the black and white print of... a **giraffe**? "No," her dad said in disbelief.

"We have to go say good bye! Their last day is tomorrow!"

Poppy looked at her dads and saw the worry on their faces. She walked slowly into their bedroom. "Who are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

"Our giraffes," Kurt replied sadly. He flopped down on the bed and sighed. "Blaine and Kurt have been there since we were in high school, they can't just ship them off to a different zoo now!" He glanced at Blaine's suitcase, which was already filled with neatly folded shirts. "And we don't have time to go see them before we leave."

Blaine made a thoughtful face. "Do you want to go see them?" he asked, sitting beside his husband.

"Of course I do!"

Blaine sighed. "Then we can catch different plane to **Hawaii **tomorrow. We don't have to leave tonight."

Kurt looked up hopefully, his gaze jumping from Blaine to Poppy and back. "You mean that?" Blaine nodded, and Poppy ran over to give her daddy a reassuring hug. "Okay, yeah. We'll just get a different flight." Kurt was smiling widely now. "Finish packing, and we can go to the zoo today." He ran out of the room and into the kitchen, getting together snacks for their trip. Blaine laughed happily and continued packing while his daughter watched. Blaine threw **lotion**, **hand sanitizer**, and **ChapStick** into his toiletries bag along with his toothbrush.

"Why does Daddy like the giraffes so much?" Poppy asked innocently as her father searched for his other **flip-flop**.

"They're just very special to us," Blaine said, finally finding the shoe under the dresser.

"Special enough to miss a day in Hawaii?"

Blaine shrugged. "He'll figure something out. He always does." Just then, Kurt ran back into the room. "Okay, I exchanged our **tickets**," he said proudly. "We now leave at six in the morning tomorrow. If everything goes according to plan, our **calendar **of events won't be changed very drastically." He grinned from ear to ear and patted Poppy's red curls. "You'll have a **lei **around your neck in no time, my dear."

"That's great, Kurt!" Blaine went to give him a hug, but was held at arm's length.

"Don't hug me until you finish packing."

"But I did finish packing!" Blaine replied in exasperation.

"Do you have a **water bottle**?" Blaine held up a green container and tapped at it impatiently. "Sun block?" Blaine pointed to his toiletry bag. "**Duct tape**?"

"What? When are we going to need duct tape?"

Kurt laughed. "You never know!" He turned to Poppy now, kneeling down to eye level. "Did you pack everything on the list?"

She nodded, showing him the paper that had been crossed out with pink **marker**. "Good," Kurt said, glancing at his **watch**. "As soon as your father packs some duct tape, we can go."

* * *

As they pulled into the parking lot of the zoo, Kurt glanced into the back seat for the first time. "Oh my Gucci! Poppy!" Blaine turned around after parking the car, and his jaw dropped. Poppy had gotten into the backpack of snacks they brought to the zoo to avoid overpriced concession stands; a bag of half-eaten potato **chips **was opened at her side and the chocolate chips from the cookie in her hand were slowly melting and making her fingers sticky.

"Poppy, that food was for everybody!" Blaine said in an aggravated tone. She blushed and ducked her head, muttering, "I only had a little."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, bad parenting on our part for leaving her next to the cooler, but Poppy, you aren't getting anything from the gift shop today."

"What?" Poppy and Blaine said in unison. "Kurt, don't you think that's a little much?" The brunet gave his husband a death-glare, and Blaine hurried to get Poppy out of the car and into the zoo before Kurt could dismember them. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the backpack, looking inside to see the damage. There was one **jelly bean **left in the entire bag, yet the turkey sandwiches had gone untouched. How unsurprising. Poppy had no **clue **how sick she was going to feel later.

Kurt passed through the ticket **booth **to join his family. The walked quickly through the **maze **of cages and habitats, determined to see their giraffe counterparts. Poppy had to be picked up and carried just so Blaine and Kurt could move faster. They at least wanted to catch a glimpse of their favorite animals. Then they were there, running up to the fence excitedly to be closer to the giraffes. Blaine set Poppy down so he could cling to the iron like a small child taking their first trip to the zoo.

"Do you have the **camera**?" he asked Kurt. The man nodded and pulled out his digital camera, snapping a **picture **of the two giraffes who sat together under the shade of a tree. "I'm gonna miss them."

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "I wish we could stay and watch them all day."

Blaine winced. "I don't think that's an option," he said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Why not?"

"Poppy just threw up on the ground."

Kurt gasped and turned around. "Oh, for the love of Prada!" He scooped Poppy up and started carrying her away while Blaine took a few more pictures. "Poppy, if you barf on Daddy's new scarf, he's leaving you in the monkey house."

**A/N- I realize that giraffes probably don't live long enough in captivity for this to be plausible... but I honestly don't give a fuck :D**


	58. A Murderous Pair

**A/N- Okay guys, this next chapter is canni!Blaine and serial killer!Kurt. Due to the graphic nature of this chapter, which clearly surpasses the T rating I've tried my best to stick to throughout this fic, I'm posting this chapter as a separate story. If a twisted plot of blood, murder, and smut is your thing, go ahead and read it. If not, that's fine, I understand it isn't everyone's cup of tea. Though I find it amusing, and clearly the anon who requested it finds cannibalism mildly interesting, I understand if you choose to pass over this chapter entirely. Just know that I am separating it for the sake of all of you out there who would rather not travel into the darker parts of my strange mind.**

**So, for anyone skipping this chapter of Twenty Words, I want to thank you for taking the time to read this author's note and I'll see you the next time I update (which will be soon, I promise).**

**For those of you who plan on reading this fic, go to my profile and look up A Murderous Pair. I thank you for reading it in advance, I've never really written gore before and I hope you psychos enjoy it.**

**If you are one of those indecisive little buggers who needs a little persuading, here are the words from an anon who so rudely taunted me by saying I couldn't conquer these words. Well eat your heart out, anon! (Hehehe get it? Because it's canni!Blaine? I'm funny). The words are: toast cannibalism face paint perverts translator Asia triangle hipster cake Starkid belt buckle Winnipeg blizzard flesh drugs microwave lizard twenty-eight adjective macarena**

**And here's a sneak preview:**

If there was one thing Kurt Hummel hates, it's silence. There was silence the entire month after his mother died, aside from small sobs and broken, meaningless conversations. There was silence through much of his childhood, actually. It's safe to say Kurt hard a rather had time making friends. His days were spent alone, sad as that may be. Even now, when he actually has friends, there is silence. The silence comes from Kurt and Kurt alone as he is pushed to the back of the crowd countless times.

Even at this very minute, as Miss Rachel Berry opens her mouth oh-so-very wide to belt out the last note of her latest solo, Kurt must remain silent. And he _can't fucking stand it_.

**A/N- That's just the opening, my dear readers. A quick look into Kurt's currently convoluted head. I sincerely hope you want to read more ;)**

**Here's the story ID, if you'd like to search that instead: 7247556 **


	59. Storming Out

**A/N- Back to normal, non-gruesome stories! Yay! Which, as usual, means fluff. Enjoy!**

**These words are from Full-Empty-Spirit: love** **kiss** **scared** **hurt** **sorry** **intrinsic** **smidgen** **laugh** **adorable** **forgive** **pillow** **guitar** **hazy** **rose** **white** **tears** **smile** **photograph** **happy** **sing.**

Blaine regretted saying it. He didn't mean to **hurt **Kurt's feelings, he would never do that intentionally. Yes, he had been angry, and he knew saying that his boyfriend was a spoiled brat would get a rise out of him, but he never meant for their argument to lead to Kurt storming out of their apartment.

Now all Blaine could do was wait. He didn't like being patient to begin with, but in this situation it was pure torture. He picked up his **guitar **and strummed a few cords, making a feeble attempt to **sing **along. It wasn't worth trying to write any music right now, though. His mind was elsewhere.

The next few hours were rather **hazy**. Blaine stared off into space for most of the time, but there were moments where he was being active as well. Pacing. Crying. Calling Kurt's phone and receiving no reply. Holding his favorite **photograph **of the two of them and trying not to get his **tears **on the frame.

It was around one in the morning before Blaine was awakened by the front door opening. He lifted his sleepy head off the couch **pillow** and glanced around the dark room, looking for Kurt. The other man flicked a light on, jumping back when he saw Blaine. "I didn't expect you to be up," he said, one hand behind his back.

"You thought I would be able to sleep after that?" Blaine replied tiredly. He sighed, realizing now would not be a good time to snap at Kurt. "I missed you."

Kurt gave him a small **smile**. From behind his back, he pulled a single **white rose**. "I missed you too." He dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend, laying the flower in Blaine's lap. "And I'm **sorry**. I'm so sorry. I know things have been really hectic for you lately, with the song writing and us moving into the apartment together. I should have been more understanding. Can you **forgive **me?"

Blaine shook his head, making Kurt frown in confusion. "No no, it's not that. I was about to say that you don't need to be forgiven. You're **adorable **for bringing me this," he said, gently twirling the rose between his fingers, "but I'm the one who messed up. I forgot your birthday!"

"Still, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. And I definitely shouldn't have stormed out like a diva, but sadly being a diva is one of my more **intrinsic **personality traits... So maybe we should both be sorry. Even though you should be a **smidgen **more apologetic than me," Kurt said with a **laugh **and a wink. Blaine smiled and gave his boyfriend a playful shove, which immediately led into a fierce hug. "I was **scared **that you wouldn't come back," Blaine whispered quietly, guiltily.

"I'll always come back," Kurt replied, "but only after driving to an ice cream shop for some dairy-therapy and talking to Rachel for an hour on the phone." Kurt smiled at that. "Plus, she apparently bought me tickets to go see Billy Elliot in New York City. So you can make up for it when we fly up there next month."

Blaine laughed. "**Happy **birthday, Kurt." He planted a soft **kiss **on the brunet's forehead. "I **love **you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied. "Just don't get upset when your birthday rolls around and I pretend to be dumbfounded, okay?"


	60. Making Up Stories

**A/N- These words are from an anon! In other words, someone sneaky who is trying to hide their identity. Probably a spy. BUT I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, ANON. But anyway, the words: hug** **giggle** **laugh** **coffee** **snow** **pout** **fire** **pen** **kiss** **memories** **dog** **cookies** **musical** **book** **sly** **tongue** **hot** **paper** **dinner jam.**

**We've got a little alternate meeting thing for this chapter! I feel like I do those I lot, but I honestly don't care :D This one is probably the result of me watching too much Psych and Sherlock. (I just love James Roday. And Benedict Cummerbund. A lot.)**

Blaine walked into his favorite **coffee **shop and brushed the **snow** off the lapels of his coat. He rocked back and forth from heel to toe, studying the other people in the café as he waited in line. Blaine often did this when he went out alone as a way to pass the time. He would find someone interesting and subtly study them, creating a story around what he saw. Some would call this creepy. Blaine, on the other hand, found it rather amusing.

The boy in line just in front of Blaine turned around when the short boy's heels made a particularly loud click against the ground. Blaine looked at the boy from the corner of his eye. He had unbelievably fair skin and piercing blue eyes that looked Blaine over with scrutiny before quickly turning away again. Blaine became transfixed by the boy and couldn't help but stare now, examining everything about him.

Blaine began a trailing mental list of the boy's traits: He looked to be a Senior, maybe a little younger. His hair was brown with a chestnut tint, and it fell perfectly without a single stray strand out of place. His coat was designer, his jeans were astonishingly tight, and a stuffed messenger bag dangled off his square shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder, forcing Blaine to quickly avert his eyes. The boy raised his eyebrow and gave Blaine an accusatory look before stepping forward and ordering his grande nonfat mocha.

Blaine watched him walk away, realizing a minute later that he needed to order. "Medium drip, please." The woman scribbled something on the side of a cup while he looked in the case of pastries. "And throw in two of those chocolate chip **cookies**." She nodded and scrambled to fill his order. Blaine took the time to watch that brunet boy as he pulled a **book** out of his bag and open up to a page in the middle. He took a quick sip of his drink, then took a breath before gulping down more.

"Sir?" The woman was holding out his change, which Blaine absentmindedly took along with his coffee and snack. He was walking over to one of the couches against the back wall of the coffee shop when someone called out to him.

"Hey!" The boy said, waving to Blaine. "Come over here." Blaine pointed to his chest questioningly. "Yes, you," the brunet said in an agitated tone. "Sit down."

Blaine sat across from him and set down his drink to extend a hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," he replied, ignoring the gesture. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"What?"

"You aren't very **sly**, you know. You honestly think I wouldn't notice? I know when people are staring at me." Kurt crossed his arms and glared across the table and Blaine.

"I just thought you were... intriguing," Blaine replied delicately. "I was trying to figure out your story."

"My story?" Kurt closed his book and leaned against the table, his arms crossed again. "Who comes to the Lima Bean to figure out some random person's story?"

"I do," Blaine replied. "Like that guy over there!" He hooked his thumb to point at a table near the door. "He has a shitty old laptop out in front of him and he's typing really fast. I think he's a struggling writer. When I walked in he had short little hairs all over his coat, so he probably has a cat or **dog**. He doesn't have a wedding ring, and I'm gonna take a wild guess that, judging by the shabby state of his clothes, he's single." Kurt looked dumbfounded when Blaine finally returned his gaze to those blue eyes. "Then I just fill in the rest for fun. Make up little **memories **for him, think of what his name is and what his family looks like."

Kurt let out a confused **laugh **and Blaine watched him try to **jam **his book, some romance novel with a glittery cover, back in his messenger bag. "You're weird," Kurt said. Blaine watched him move some papers around to make room for the book. Blaine saw music sheets, and the gears and his heads were turning with a new story for this Kurt character.

"So," Kurt said, pausing to sip his mocha, "what can you tell about me?"

"You're a hopeless romantic."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, letting out an involuntary **giggle**. "What brings you to that conclusion?"

"Romance novel. You were pretty absorbed in it, judging by the fact that you were willing to read it out in the open and that the cover is kind of tattered. You've probably read that book a few too many times. Plus, I saw you smiling while you read it. Were the characters sharing a passionate **kiss**, perhaps?"

Kurt blushed. "No. Just a very sweet **hug**."

Blaine chuckled. "The fact that you got that worked up over a _hug _proves to me that you're one of the biggest romantics I've ever met. Probably not as bad as me, though."

Blaine glanced down at Kurt's bag, remembering the sheet music. "You had the score to Some People from Gypsy. Seeing how that's normally sung by a girl, I'm guessing you're a high tenor? Maybe a countertenor. Are you in a **musical**?"

"Countertenor. And I'm in a Glee club, actually. You were close though."

"Glee club?" Blaine smiled. "I'm in my school's glee club." Kurt swallowed a sip of his drink and was about to respond when Blaine interrupted him, continuing the analysis. "You're very fashionable. I'm going to guess that, and don't take it personally if I'm wrong, that you're gay."

Kurt shrugged. "Guilty as charged." Blaine took a sip of his **hot **drink to hide the smirk on his face. He almost choked when he saw Kurt's **tongue **dart across the lid of his cup to catch a sliding drop. _Damn_, Blaine thought, suddenly feeling as though his insides were on **fire**. "I'm going to guess one more thing," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt jutted out his lip in a **pout**. "Only one?" he asked.

"This one is important. I'm guessing that very shortly, you're going to reach into your bag, pull out a **pen **and some **paper**, and write down your phone number for me."

Kurt turned bright red and began to do just that while he asked, "And what will happen after that?"

"I'll call you and probably invite you out to **dinner**, if you're up for it." Blaine gave him a cheeky smile and took one of the cookies out of his brown paper bag, sliding it across the table within Kurt's reach. As he pulled away, he took the phone number and slipped it into his pocket. "I'll see you later, Kurt." Blaine waved and left the coffee shop, hoping he wouldn't be making up stories alone anymore.


	61. Merry Christmas!

**A/N- Guess who's writing again! This bitch :D**

**I'm sorry to say, however, that my computer crashed. I planned on posting this on Christmas (it's been done since November, but I wanted to post it during the holidays) and then I lost all of my files. I had to go and edit and save every chapter all over again, which was awful. That also means that I lost all of your challenges, which I almost cried about. I might get confused and leave some out, post some out of order, or not realize they were supposed to be a sequel. I'm really sorry guys! That also means that I'm taking more challenges though, just to make sure I can still get to 100 chapters! Leave them in the reviews please, they'll get lost in my inbox. **

**Here's a challenge from redrosegal. I realize that the subject matter makes this a little belated but I still hope you all had happy holidays and I'm looking forward to writing for you again :) The words are: key** **milk** **penny** **lucky** **smoldering** **fire** **snowflake** **wreath** **cookies** **love** **golden** **ring** **joy** **tree** **ornaments** **star** **chocolate** **Christmas** **glasz** **sweet.**

Blaine stood outside the apartment complex, dancing in place to keep warm. He could be sitting inside with Kurt, snuggled on the couch, but his **key **had been carelessly left in his other coat and he was trapped outside on **Christmas**. Kurt had sent him out to pick up a few groceries from the corner store, and now his boyfriend wasn't answering his phone. He was probably too busy baking and listening to holiday carols to even remember that Blaine left.

Blaine was about to sit on the stoop and give up hope, when the door suddenly opened and Kurt stumbled out. "Blaine! I sent you out almost two hours ago, what took you so long?" Kurt's **glasz **eyes penetrated Blaine's, and he felt ashamed that he assumed Kurt had forgotten about him. It was clear that Kurt had been quite worried.

"Forgot my key," he said apologetically. Kurt let out a relieved laugh and pulled his chilly boyfriend into a tight hug, muttering, "You're **lucky **I came to look for you, it's freezing out here."

"Oh well. I'm safe now!" Blaine chuckled, running his hand through Kurt's hair and feeling every **snowflake **nestled there melt at his touch. They walked into the apartment complex and up to their floor, approaching the door with a **wreath** of pine cones and holly berries hanging from it. The smell of freshly baked **chocolate**-chip **cookies** hit Blaine as he entered and he felt his mouth water at the thought of biting into one.

"Here, I'll put the groceries away and you go sit by the heater. Your lips are a little blue." Blaine smiled gratefully and shrugged off his damp coat before plopping unceremoniously next to their tiny space heater. Kurt walked in a few minutes later and handed his boyfriend a plate of cookies and a tall glass of **milk**. "Careful, they're hot."

Blaine ignored Kurt and took a large bite. His mouth felt like it was on **fire**, and he yelped and took a long drink of the cold liquid. His tongue felt numb, too big for his mouth. Kurt gave him a snide look. "Shut up," Blaine said, his words slightly muddled by his swelled tongue. Kurt laughed and shrugged, sitting beside him and eating one of the **sweet **treats. They sat in comfortable silence as the Christmas lights on their **tree** blinked, gleaming off the glass **ornaments**. Kurt smiled when his eyes reached the **golden** **star** at the very top.

"Wanna open presents?" Kurt asked mischievously.

"I thought we were waiting until your family came over tomorrow?"

"I think it'll be okay if we open just one each." Blaine smiled and dove for the presents, pulling out the one he wanted Kurt to open. "What did you get me?"

"Just open it!" Blaine was filled with **joy** as he watched Kurt rip the wrapping paper. Inside was a small black box, concealing a silver band with embedded sapphires.

"Blaine! This is gorgeous!" Kurt slipped on the **ring **and admired it against his pale skin. "This must have cost you a pretty **penny**."

"It was worth it," Blaine replied, leaning in to give Kurt a **smoldering **kiss. "It's engraved, too." Kurt slipped it off his finger and held it in the light. _With __**love**__, Blaine_ was carved inside.

"Oh, it's fantastic." Kurt kisses his temple and leaned under the tree. "You should open... aha! This one!" Kurt threw a fluffy package to his boyfriend, who quickly unwrapped it.

"It's an... ugly holiday sweater?" Blaine held up the bright red sweater with reindeer leaping across the front. "Oh Kurt, you shouldn't have."

"Shit. I thought that present had something different in it. Sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine said, laughing as he yanked the sweater over his head. "I like it, it's nice and warm." He dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder and snuggled up close to him. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

**A/N- And merry Christmas to all of you :) Happy holidays, happy New Year, and may this year be filled with fluff! I promise, an update will come soon.**


	62. Cover Story

**A/N- Oh my gosh, this challenge took a lot out of me. This one is from Botherer 1337: neurotic** **theater** **gratuitous** **dapper** **rock** **blatant** **alone** **allusion** **perfect** **niche** **savvy** **reason** **energy** **ironic** **Saturday** **acoustic** **miserable** **quirky** **hypocritical** **awesome.**

**This is AU rocker!Blaine and journalist!Kurt. This makes sense and will be awesome because I said so.**

Kurt glanced down at his watch as he walked through the halls of the hotel. Blaine Anderson's room was somewhere around here, at least that's what the woman organizing publicity for the concert said. The up-and-coming star was known for his **quirky **personality and down-to-earth charm, a charm that Kurt believed to be **hypocritical**. Blaine was just like all the other singers that claim to be kind role models but treat everyone like trash and goes out partying every night. This wasn't the first jerk Kurt would interview and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Kurt finally found the right door. Soft **acoustic **guitar music could be heard from the hall. Still **miserable **over being forced to waste his **Saturday** writing another article about a stupid celebrity, Kurt sighed and half-heartedly knocked on the door. A short man full of **energy **threw the door open almost immediately. "You must be Kurt Hummel!" he said loudly, his grin wide and toothy. "I'm Blaine Anderson." He extended a hand and Kurt shook it, surprised.

"I know who you are," he said slowly. "How do you know who I am?"

"I was excited when I found out you were my interviewer," Blaine admitted sheepishly. He stepped aside to let Kurt enter his small dressing room. Blaine shut the door behind him, leaving them completely **alone**. "I've read a lot of your interviews in Star magazine, you really know how to bring out the best in people."

Kurt snorted and took a seat on the small couch in the corner. "That's kind of my job. I don't get paid to make celebrities look bad, and I'd rather get paid than tell the truth." Blaine furrowed his brow, looking somewhat like a puppy. Kurt sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. "Should we get started?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine sat in the chair in front of his vanity and picked up the guitar he had been playing earlier. He strummed the strings quietly as Kurt got ready. The journalist set out a tape recorder and held his pencil poised to the notepad in his hand.

"So, I hear that you're quite music **savvy**. How many instruments can you play?"

"I can get a tune out of almost any instrument, but that really doesn't mean that I play them well," Blaine said humbly. "I'm best with string instruments; guitar, mandolin, violin, stuff like that."

Kurt nodded, absentmindedly doodling in the margins of the notepad as Blaine spoke. He jotted something down quickly and moved on. "What's your favorite part of being a famous musician?"

"The fans. The fans are everything, really. I wouldn't be anywhere without them."

Kurt saw right through the generic answer and said, "Here's a question submitted by a reader: what are your favorite attributes in a lady?"

"Oh. I'm gay, actually." Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise but was able to keep the rest of his face void of emotion. "I love a man who can cook, though. And one who doesn't really mind my crazy schedule. I haven't really had time to find a partner yet." Blaine slip deeper into the chair to rest his head on the backrest. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Well you're the only other person in the room, so... yes."

"We're not here to talk about me, this is your interview and I'm supposed to be doing my job."

"Fair enough," Blaine said with a shrug. "Next question?"

"Favorite food?"

"Nacho Cheese Bugles."

"Favorite drink?"

"Minute Maid apple juice."

Kurt glanced down at his notepad. "Do you have any upcoming projects?"

"I'm trying to find my **niche **in the industry right now. I've got my EP, I've done guest spots on television, and now I've got my new album and this tour... I've been so lucky. I think I'll take a break after my concert run is over, but you definitely haven't seen the last of me. I have so much left to try, and I've always wanted to perform in a Broadway **theater**. It looks like I'll go wherever the road takes me."

Kurt made a list from what Blaine said, writing his own thoughts in the margins and relying on his tape recorder to pick up the slack. "Anything you'd like to say to the folks back home?"

"Tell my mother I miss her and my friends that I promise to return their phone calls. Eventually," Blaine added with a chuckle.

"Great. Well, I think that's all I need. It's just a fluff piece, you'll get about a page and an advertisement for your tour, but I'm sure your agent has already explained it all to you." Kurt grabbed his recorder and shoved it into his coat pocket, getting ready to leave.

"You're done already? You can't stay for a drink or anything?" Blaine launched off his bed and stood in front of the door expectantly.

Kurt shuddered involuntarily. "I really should get going. I have to go home and feed my cat," Kurt lied. He didn't even own a cat, he just really didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. Blaine could tell Kurt was being dishonest and he countered, "Your 'cat' will survive without you. It just... gets a little lonely out on a tour. And I was so excited to meet you, I have so many questions about the people you've met and how-"

"See, that's the difference between you and me. I'm forced to be interested in you for my job, but you're just creepy. If you wanna hear about the people I've met, read my articles." Kurt pushed past Blaine and opened the door, but he couldn't escape before Blaine called out to him.

"What's with the **blatant** bad attitude towards me? We've never even met." Blaine was standing in the doorway, his eyes piercing Kurt's with confusion.

"I have a **reason **to hate people like you. It's just none of your goddamn business."

Blaine chuckled again, but this one was much darker than the ones he had done in his interview. "It's **ironic**, your articles always make you sound so sweet and well-spoken. Clearly you're just **neurotic**. What a crock." Blaine slammed the door, the sound jostling Kurt to his very core. He started walking away slowly, his feet shuffling down the carpeted hallway. He recalled a time when he thought the same thing of a **dapper **young man as handsome as Blaine, with that same charm and look in his eyes as he spoke to you earnestly. His words were inviting, his touch was warm, and he was a crock too.

"_Mr. St. James?" Kurt knocked on the dressing room door, buzzing with anticipation. He was given the opportunity to interview Jesse St. James, the world-famous **rock **star known for his dedication to his fans and his work. The door swung open and there stood the singer, his smile wide and his hair styled with the **perfect** balance between classy and sexy._

"_You must be Kurt Hummel." Jesse extended a hand and Kurt took it gratefully. "I've read some of your articles, you're quite good. A little overdone, but it's hard to be perfect." Jesse pulled his hand away and Kurt continued to gape at the handsome man, drool practically gathering at the corner of his mouth. "Would you like a drink? Maybe some red wine? I've been letting it breathe for a while now and I'd hate to drink alone."_

"_A drink?" Kurt was shaken from his stupor by the question and he attempted to formulate a coherent thought. "Yeah, yeah that would be **awesome**. Thanks." He entered the expansive room and sat on the leather couch that Jesse was gesturing towards. He took the **gratuitous **wine in his hand and had a long sip before attending to the matter at hand._

"_Okay, Mr. St. James-"_

"_Please," the star interrupted, "Call me Jesse."_

"_Alright, Jesse," Kurt said, blushing and casting his eyes downward. "I'd love to hear about your latest single. My sources tell me that it was intended to be an **allusion **to Romeo and Juliet?"_

"_Yes, it's good isn't it? I think all rock ballads should really be about something you believe in. It's tragic, yet beautiful, like any poetic romance." Jesse stared off into space momentarily, leaving Kurt hanging on his every word. "I've always loved that play, and there's nothing better than writing songs about what you love, right?"_

_Kurt nodded vigorously. "Do you feel a personal connection to the piece? A girl back home, maybe?"_

"_No, nothing like that. I would never say no to Romeo, though."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I-"_

"_It's fine, Kurt." Jesse laughed to himself. "I swing both ways, but just between you and me, I'd take a handsome guy like you over the girls I sing about any day."_

"_Like me?" Kurt smiled nervously and drank a large gulp of wine, taking in the heady perfume of alcohol._

"_Yeah, you know, that innocent look of someone you just want to defile. Corrupt." Kurt's eyes went wide and he started choking on his wine. Jesse flew to his side and gave him a sharp crack on the back. Kurt sputtered and caught his breath, but before he could thank Jesse there was a mouth on him, hot and wet, biting at his lip as he was pushed against the black leather._

_Later that night, Kurt had his head resting against Jesse's bare chest. The other man's warmth was suddenly pulled away from him. "I don't cuddle," Jesse said, pulling the sheet away and rolling out of bed. "I've got a recording session tomorrow, you'd better get going."_

_Kurt got out of the hotel bed as well and approached Jesse."Will I see you again?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the man's firm torso and planting a kiss to his back. Jesse picked up Kurt's pants off the floor and shoved them into the journalist's arms, simultaneously escaping his grip._

"_What did you think this was?"_

Kurt couldn't remember anything more from that night. He had blocked out the memory. He had been young and naïve, new to the business and completely unaware of the effects of stardom. He only knew that he had been used, and he lost his job for that online celebrity blogging site because he had failed to walk away with anything more than the scent of Jesse St. James on his body. His notepad had been left carelessly on the nightstand in his rush to escape that hotel room.

"Shit!" Kurt threw himself against the wall and slid to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. He patted down all of his pockets, but that only confirmed his suspicion that he had again misplaced his notes. His tape recorder would have to suffice, because Kurt refused to go back and face-

"Kurt?" Blaine was standing over him, his previous look of annoyance softened by his current look of pity. "You forgot this." He handed him the notepad, and Kurt quickly sniffled and wiped the corner of his eye before taking it back.

"Thanks." He stood to leave, but the concerned grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

The tears returned and Kurt's lip quivered. The look in Blaine's eyes was completely genuine. Maybe Kurt just hadn't bothered to tell the difference between what was real and what was fake. "Yeah, let's talk."


	63. Smooth Criminals

**A/N- This one almost stumped me, but then my super brain worked it out and I knew exactly what to write! Yay! This challenge is for Nazake: devour** **pheromone** **profile** **dream** **tulip** **hate** **fair** **apply** **lace** **woman** **seductive** **relatively** **cultivate** **unknown** **obnoxious** **deep** **mascara** **hidden** **gender** **downy.**

**This is inspired by the upcoming Michael Jackson tribute episode and Santana singing Smooth Criminal with Sebastian! God I'm excited for that. Disclaimer: That song isn't mine.**

"How about you just tell us what happened, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt glared at the two men across from him. The short one with dark curly hair, Detective Anderson, had apparently taken the role of good cop; at least, that's what Kurt assumed. Smythe was a total asshole. He was tall and slender with a smirk permanently stuck to his cocky face, and he alternated between using his eyes to **devour **the other officer and using them to give Kurt the dirtiest of looks. "If you tell us the right information, you might get off easy."

Kurt shook his head and stared at the table. He couldn't say anything about the **woman **who betrayed him or her accomplice at this time. "I need my lawyer," he said, rubbing his hands over the **fair **skin of his face. He was tired and just wanted to go home... or to the jail cell where they were probably going to leave him overnight. Wherever there was a bed was fine.

"Alright, well... you were caught in the act. I'm afraid we're going to have to detain you until further notice." Kurt nodded at Anderson's words and stood up slowly from the cold metal chair. Smythe gave him a meaningful glare that he did not fully understand, then they were leading him to a holding cell in the back of the police station. The whole way there, Kurt pondered the past few hours carefully.

"_Santana, hurry up!" Kurt smacked his partner-in-crime on the ass with a laugh as he sprinted out of the building. Their heist had gone off without a hitch, and Kurt was on a high. Granted, it was **relatively **easy to rob a jewelry story in a high-end neighborhood; people assumed those shops would have the highest security in comparison to the inner city, but this assumption allowed the suburbans to leave their security a bit more lax. Few people thought it was worthwhile to rob such a place, but few people were as smart as Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez._

"_We need to make a stop," Santana said as they ran to their car. "I've got a guy who'll give us straight cash for our haul, we can use that and then sell the rest later when the hype over this is over." _

_Kurt nodded and took the directions that Santana rattled off to him. They were led to an alleyway, as **deep **and dark as the sky above them. Kurt had done some seedy things in his day, but he was quick to jump to conclusions when not included in the plans. "What the hell are we doing here?"_

"_You'll see." Santana pulled down the passenger's seat mirror above her and started to **apply tulip **pink lip gloss and another coat of **mascara**. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt and pressed her breasts together, giving herself an admiring once-over. Santana knew how to turn herself into a **pheromone **factory at the blink of an eye, a **seductive **temptress who could use her wiles and wit against any unsuspecting male. She never used these powers outside of a heist though, and certainly not on people of the opposite **gender**; Santana had a girl, Brittany, a pretty blonde who had no idea that her lover was involved in a string of crimes with their close friend._

_Kurt and Santana were just trying to live out their dreams. Santana was in the market for a new house far away from the world and its peoples, and she planned to live out her days quietly with Brittany; Kurt was just trying to help at first, but once he received his cut off their first robbery he was hooked. Now his **dream **was to live in the lap of luxury for the rest of his days. Was that really too much to ask?_

"This is your cell, Hummel." Anderson watched as Kurt strolled in with his head high, not letting the man see that he was defeated. Smythe watched him with that same cocky grin, chuckling to himself as he shrugged on his trench coat and fingered the brim of his hat."It's late, you can use your phone call in the morning if you'd like."

Detective Anderson's overly friendly demeanor was becoming **obnoxious**. Kurt doubted a mouse would find this man intimidating, how in the world was he a cop? "That will be fine, thank you." He sat on the cot in the corner and laid his head on the pillow. It certainly wasn't a soft **downy **one like the one he had in his apartment back home, but it would have to do for the night. Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of two pairs of feet walking away before drifting off to sleep.

"_Get out of the car, we have to meet up with this guy together." Kurt didn't quite understand why he had to leave the comfort of his car, but he climbed out nonetheless and followed Santana into the alley. She leaned against the wall and let out a low whistle, a long and pure note that echoed off the bricks._

_Footsteps could be heard from afar. A figure approached them slowly from the shadows. He was wearing a beige trench coat and brown fedora, and his face was **hidden** in the nonexistent light. "Do you have the jewels?" he asked, his tone low as if he was disguising his true voice. Santana smiled and lifted her skirt, revealing a small drawstring bag that was tied tightly to her **lace** garter belt._

"_Santana, wait. That's my cut."_

_She waved her had at him and handed the bag to the man in the trench coat. "We'll split the money and what I have left, don't worry about it."_

"_No, he's right. It's his cut, so he can deal with it." Kurt still couldn't see the man's face, but he could tell his eyes were on him. "Give him the jewels."_

"_But-"_

"_I said, give him the jewels!"_

_Santana was quiet and shaky as she ducked her head and tossed the bag to Kurt's chest. Kurt studied her **profile **briefly. He had been able to **cultivate **his skills in studying human expressions through his crimes, for it was important to judge the atmosphere in a room before making any major decisions. Santana's face was currently... puzzling. She was completely stony-faced for reasons **unknown **to Kurt. How shady was this guy, anyway? Was Santana afraid of him or something?_

_Kurt couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong._

"_Ms. Lopez," the man said in his gravelly voice, "you might want to take a step back."_

"_What? Santana, what's he-" Santana pushed him into the light of the street suddenly, stepping back into the darkness just as Kurt heard a siren behind him._

"_Freeze!" Kurt turned around and saw two cop cars and four cops hiding behind them._

"_Fuck!" Kurt was trapped. "You bitch! What the hell! I **hate **you!" His calls were futile. Santana had vanished, leaving Kurt in the hands of the men surrounding him. The bag was still in his hand, yet it felt considerably lighter than it had been earlier. Kurt was caught red-handed._

Kurt gasped, launching upward. That man... he had been wearing the same thing as- "Oh my God."

"Hey! HEY!" Kurt ran to the bars of his cell and yelled as loud as he could.

A guard stumbled in sleepily. "What?"

"I need to see Detective Anderson."

"It's three in the morning, he isn't here."

"Then I'd like to use my phone call!" The guard rolled his eyes and led Kurt out, his tight grip almost bruising Kurt's arm. When he finally reached the pay phone and was handed a quarter, he scrambled to find Blaine Anderson's number in the phone book and make the call. A groggy man answered.

"Hello?"

"Anderson. This is Kurt Hummel. You said I might get off easy if I give you good info, right?"

He sighed. "Well yes, but-"

"I have information. It concerns my partner... and yours."


	64. Happy Easter!

**A/N- Oh my goodness. This fic has turned a year old since my last update. Please excuse my proud mama moment! Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I recently finished a musical and got a new job, so my time has been pretty overrun by those!**

**On a side note, happy belated Easter to all those who celebrated it! I'm an Atheist and am just in it for the chocolate, but this story is about Easter at the Hudmel house in honor of the holiday. Enjoy!**

**These words are from CheshireTears: bunny** **cream** **critique** **construe** **pumping** **pounding** **vengeance** **reposed** **fencing** **massive** **bear** **rupture** **canyon** **boudoir** **photosynthesis** **pyrotechnics** **polymorphism** **expeditionary** **TARDIS** **geek** **extravaganza**.

"That's not how you do it, you know."

Blaine looked up from the egg he was about to dip in the deep blue dye. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked, genuinely confused. He had never actually dyed Easter eggs before; his brother Cooper had made quite the mess when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson first attempted to celebrate Easter "like other families did," which led them to never allow Blaine to attempt it himself. When Kurt heard this, he immediately invited Blaine over for a holiday arts and crafts **extravaganza**.

"You can't just dip a raw egg in there, you have to boil it first," Kurt said with a laugh. He took the egg from Blaine's hand and dropped it into a pot of hot water. "And now we wait!"

"This is a long process for something we're just going to make a rainbow egg salad with later."

"You're a buzz kill, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smirked and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, passing the mopey boy a chocolate **bunny**. "Now eat this and put the eggs in the pot."

Twenty minutes and a few prematurely eaten eggs later, the two were mixing dyes and dividing the workload between them. Finn poked his head in the kitchen, but he was quick to turn down Blaine's offer to join them; he knew he would spill something, and Kurt would refuse to clean up his mess. He stole one of Blaine's hard-boiled eggs and a **cream**-filled bunny off the counter, then skirted out of Kurt's annoyed reach to avoid getting hit. Kurt glared and promised his **vengeance **would be swift and painful if Finn ruined Blaine's first time coloring Easter eggs.

Kurt was about to dip half an egg in orange dye when he paused, puzzled by his boyfriend's actions. Blaine had taken the bar of soap off the bathroom sink and was rubbing it on a white egg. "Blaine, I don't mean to **critique **your decorating skills, but what are you doing with my soap? That's expensive soap, you know, I bought that from a private online craftsman."

He gave Kurt a strange look. "Did you really just say that, or am I hearing things?"

Kurt made an exasperated scowl and took the bar of soap away. "Seriously. What are you doing with my soap?"

"I read online that you can draw on an egg with soap, then dye it to make patterns show up." Blaine took the soap back and finished his drawing. He dipped the egg in the dark green dye bowl, revealing his name etched into the shell.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Well, just use the cheap soap Finn keeps in his bathroom. He doesn't use it anyway." Kurt thought briefly that he should've done more research; he probably could have made a **pyrotechnics** display or something with these stupid eggs, and that would have made this the best Easter ever for his boyfriend.

Blaine ran off, and Finn was at his heels when he returned. He grabbed an egg and drew a quick line down the center, then dropped it in the blue dye. "Look, it's like Braveheart but an egg!"

"That's nice, Finn. Now wipe off the table before you permanently stain it blue." Finn grumbled and went to grab a washcloth. Kurt peeked over at Blaine's side of the table and smiled to himself; he was fairly certain that Blaine, a true **geek **at heart, had drawn the **TARDIS** on one of his Easter eggs. Blaine noticed him and smiled, but quickly pointed out that Kurt's batch was about to be ruined by the dye that was slowly spreading across the tabletop. Kurt pursed his lips and shielded the eggs with his arm, effectively **fencing **them away from the mess. "Finn, hurry up before this gets on my arm. I'll be confined to long sleeves for a week!"

"Okay! Jeez..." Finn started wiping up the mess, but he snapped at Kurt when his stepbrother reached across the table for a paint brush. "Why do you even celebrate this holiday, Kurt? You're an atheist. You don't believe in the Easter bunny." Finn was furiously **pounding **the washcloth across the stain, doing nothing but spreading it around and **pumping **the table back and forth. As Kurt attempted to **construe **an answer, he wondered what form of **polymorphism **took place to form two people as different as Finn and himself.

"That's actually not what Easter is about, my dear sweet naïve brother, but thank you for proving my point that many people just consider this another commercial holiday and an excuse to stuff their faces with chocolate. Now stop rubbing the table like that, you're gonna form a **canyon **or something."

Finn rolled his eyes and tossed the washcloth aside, directly into Blaine's pile of painted eggs. Kurt let out a squeak, while Blaine was left speechless as he watched each and every egg **rupture** against the floor as they fell. Finn's jaw was slack as he looked between Blaine, Kurt, and the **massive **mess.

"Finn. Just... go. Now."

"But I can help-"

"Get out before I kill you, Finn Hudson." For being as angry as he was, Kurt sounded remarkably **reposed**. "Please **bear** in mind that I know where you sleep and I am not afraid to smother you."

"But the reason I came down here in the first place-"

"I really don't care, Finn."

"But I'm hungry!"

Kurt was growing very pink in the face. "Go sit by a window and perform **photosynthesis **for all I care."

"What does developing pictures have to do with eating?"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay!" Finn ran out of the room, and Kurt huffed angrily. He turned to Blaine, quietly saying, "I'm sorry. He's just... he's Finn."

"It's okay," Blaine said with a sigh. "To tell you the truth, I don't actually like eggs that much. And this whole activity is kinda messy." Blaine rubbed his sticky hands together, tired of this **expeditionary** adventure into the world of holiday arts and crafts.

"You wanna help me clean this up, then we can go watch that Charlie Brown Eater special in my room?"

Blaine smiled affectionately. "Why Kurt Hummel, are you inviting me to your **boudoir**?" He spoke like a southern belle and put a hand to his collar daintily.

"Help me clean up," Kurt replied with a laugh. "Then I'll apologize for what happened properly."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and his smile broke into a goofy grin. "I'll get the mop."


	65. Working Out the Knots Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to Kizilee for these words: massage** **clock** **swab** **bliss** **six** **glitter** **plug** **scratch** **please** **roll** **catch** **mesmerizing** **lick** **fetal** **sigh** **hill** **ignite** **eyelash** **lucky** **merge.**

**You guys have no idea how excited I am to finally get around to this challenge! Please enjoy the sequel to Working Out the Knots :) Reread it if you have to, I believe the original is in chapter 27.**

Kurt arrived at Blaine's office an hour early the day of his appointment. When Tina finally called him in, Kurt bolted to the end of the hall without a backward glance and practically slammed the door behind him. Blaine jumped, startled by his clients abrupt entrance. "Oh. Hello, Kurt. How's your back?"

"It's been better," Kurt replied with a shy chuckle. He was nervous to see Blaine after what happened during their last appointment a month prior, and seeing the man now made his stomach tighten with both longing and sadness. He glanced at the **clock** on the wall, realizing they had been staring in opposite directions awkwardly for almost a full minute. "Are you ready, or do you need another minute?"

"What?" Blaine finally met his eyes, but only briefly. "Oh, yeah. You can get ready, I just need to... talk to Tina for a minute. I'll be right back." Kurt watched him leave as he stripped off his shirt and curled up in the **fetal** position on the table to keep warm. Blaine didn't come back for another **six** minutes or so.

"I don't pay you to chit-chat, Mr. Anderson," Kurt jokingly nagged. Blaine must not have thought it was a joke, because he quickly apologized and started to **massage** Kurt's back without washing his hands. It didn't matter to Kurt; he let out a content **sigh** as Blaine's calloused palms roamed down his body. Kurt shifted his shoulders, giving Blaine more access to the knot just below his neck.

"Hnngg- That hurts!"

"That's because this knot is like a **hill**," Blaine replied. "Have you been doing the stretches I showed you before rehearsal?"

"Every day," Kurt said with a wince.

"Maybe you need a new mattress." Blaine put more pressure into his motions, making Kurt cry out in pain.

"Blaine, **please**! You're killing me here!" There was silence above him, broken only by the soft plunk of something light hitting the table beside Kurt's naked body. Kurt flipped over, and the scene above him broke his heart. Kurt was always able to pretend that his visits to Blaine's office were something more, but this wiped away the glitz and **glitter** that his mind loved to invent and replaced it with the truth: Blaine was a confused guy who was just doing his job, and he somehow got hurt in the process. Kurt also knew, deep down, that it had to be his fault.

"Blaine," he said gently, "are you crying?"

"He left me."

"What?" Kurt sat up just as a fat tear began to **roll** down Blaine's cheek. He was quick to **swab** it away. "I don't understand, I thought you two were fine..."

"I told him about you making a move on me at your last appointment. I thought he would find it funny, I thought we had one of those open and honest relationships. And he said maybe it was for the better that men are hitting on me, because he's been-" Blaine stopped abruptly and shook his head dejectedly. "He's been cheating on me." The confession was punctuated by a dry sob. "For months, he's been sleeping with some barely-legal jailbait who works for him at the GAP."

"More like Baby GAP," Kurt said without thinking, making Blaine cry even harder. "Sorry! Oh, Blaine." Kurt pulled the other man into a tight embrace. "I really am sorry."

"It isn't your fault," he said with a hiccup. "If anything, I should thank you for helping me find out."

"No. It is my fault. I stepped out of line, I got in the way of you doing your job... and I would completely understand if you never wanted me to come back." Kurt leapt down from the massage table and grabbed his shirt. "I should go-"

"No!" Blaine grabbed his hand just as he reached for the doorknob. Kurt was pulled back against Blaine's chest, forcing their eyes to meet. The sparks between them were palpable; Kurt wondered if they would **ignite** and turn to something more, or if he would merely be burned in their presence. Kurt tried to look Blaine in the eyes, but he was too distracted by their proximity. He could count ever **eyelash** Blaine had, all of the delicately thin hairs that were being weighed down by the salty tears that clung to them.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I hadn't thought... I don't know. It's like a sign or something, isn't it?" Blaine slowly pulled Kurt into his arms, ensnaring him. Blaine's clutch was not necessary; Kurt found the man too **mesmerizing**, he was incapable of leaving while Blaine spoke. A small shiver ran through Kurt's body as he saw Blaine **lick **his lip involuntarily before continuing. "I feel almost **lucky **for finding out the way I did."

Kurt tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry and his throat felt constricted. He had the sudden urge to **plug **his ears, afraid of what would be said next. "Why is that?" he ventured to ask.

"I'm not sure," Blaine said quietly. It was as if he were speaking more to himself than the man before him. "But it almost feels like... I was having my cake and eating it too. I was in a relationship with Jeremiah, but I kept having these feelings for you and I would see you all the time and-"

"Blaine, calm down." Kurt put a hand to his cheek, pulling Blaine's face slightly closer. "You're okay now, there's nothing to feel guilty about."

"I still don't date patients, so-"

"I'll switch massage therapists, I don't care." Blaine shook his head and forced his lips to **merge **with Kurt's, sending pure **bliss** through them both. Kurt felt his fingernails **scratch **at Blaine's hair in an effort to hold him closer, force him to stay this way just a bit longer. When Kurt finally let go, they both had to **catch **their breath.

"I was going to say I would need to make an exception for you," Blaine said, smiling foolishly. "I think that said it much better though."

"I can totally understand if you need some time to figure things out. I think that'd be better, actually." Kurt shifted awkwardly. He didn't want to say that, but he knew it was the right thing to say. He wanted a long-term relationship, not a rebound fling that just made Blaine feel terrible about himself and resent him because of it.

Blaine frowned. "That wasn't really what I was expecting... but you're probably right. I need to move on."

"I understand. I'm gonna go, okay?" Blaine nodded and watched with a bittersweet feeling as Kurt redressed himself and headed for the door. "I'm taking this with me," he said, reaching for the framed photograph of Jeremiah nearby. "Next time come back, that picture will be gone for good. I promise to replace it with something you might like a little better."

Blaine smiled, and it almost reached his eyes. "I hold you to that. Good bye, Kurt."

"Good bye, Blaine." Kurt stepped out into the hall and quietly closed the door behind him. He slid his back down the wall and sat there for a while before getting up and leaving the office building. He would be back, and then Blaine would have room in his heart for Kurt's return.


End file.
